Parasyte: Evolution
by Kyuubi gear
Summary: While enjoying his fourth year in Japan, Leon is about to have his life turn upside down as well as the rest of the world as he gets infected by two unknown Parasytes, That will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1-the something new

A/N: After watching parasyte on toonami, I instantly fell in love with it. Then went to watch episodes 2 and 3 on crunchyroll. And I have also looked on the wiki as well.

And It has been decided, I am going to do a parasyte fanfiction.

Now, It will be a little different from parasyte. Mostly because it will have a bit of a combination of prototype in there as well with the parasytes that is.

I have my oc ready to go, As well as his two parasytes.

So I would like for everyone to send me a custom oc for me to add to the story, Also. Only six of the main characters from the anime will be in here, Everyone else will be the persons oc's that were sent. And this story will follow it's own path as well.

The rules are as follows:

Name

Age

Number of parasytes

Abilities with said parasytes

Personally

Personally of the Parasytes

Location of parasytes on the human host

Anyway, Send your oc's please, The limit is at least 50 or more. You can make as many OC's for this story as much as you want. I'll be making some as well to add that I have written down in my notebook.

The story will have some of the characters from the anime, But other than them. This story will be following it's own path.

Also, I'll get to work on this story when I am finished with my Tesla soldiers story, Then I'll get back to finishing the anime. Like I said I've only seen 3 episodes, And I want to finish it as soon as possible. Also when I'm done with the anime, There will be changes to this story.

Enjoy!

-Japan-

It was 5:50am, And everyone was asleep still. It wasn't time for everyone to wake up, As the human race still enjoyed their sound sleep.

However one person was still wide awake.

-elsewhere-

"Ahhh, Damn. I need to get some sleep. I've only got 4 more hours left until I have to start school...".

The person looked at his clock as he saw that it was now 6:12am, He sighed.

"Okay...3 hours now..." He said as he then got out of bed and placed his Spider-Man comic on the bed. The boy went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

He had white short spiky hair, Hazel eyes, A scar on his right cheek, And an average slightly toned build. He smirked.

"Not bad looking for 17" he said to his reflection, He then slashed some cold water on his face as he went to bed and tired to go to sleep, However he opened his right eye and glanced at his Highschool DXD figure of Akeno Himejima. He smiled at the figure.

"Night sweetheart" he said as he closed his eyes.

-4 hours later-

The boy was still asleep as he had a very lewd dream of him and Akeno.

"Ahhh, Akeno. Haha...ahhhh" he said in his sleep.

Suddenly his computer started to loudly get an incoming Skype call, The boy shot open his eyes as he fell out of bed.

"Ouch..." He said as he looked at his laptop and sighed "-sighs- well, So much for my fun dream" he said as he got up and answered the Skype call.

"Leon! Leon Ketsui!" Leon's mother yelled on her end. Only to be greeted with her son sleeping on his keyboard.

"LEON!".

"Ah! What!? What!?".

Leon's mother sighed.

"Ugh...I swear. This happens every time we call you. It's been over a year and you're still falling asleep when we Skype in the morning" she said. Leon scratched the side of his face as a sweat drop came down his cheek.

"Heh heh...sorry mom..." Leon said.

Leon's father then came onto the screen.

"Hey son! How's everything? You like living in your own apartment all by yourself like a big boy?" His father said jokingly. Leon gave his father a narrow glare.

"Dad come on! We've been in Japan for over 2 years since we moved here from America. I'm a sophomore in school, And I live on my own. So yes I do enjoy living on my own. Even though mom doesn't like it" Leon said with a smirk on his face as he saw his mother cross his arms at him.

Leon's dad spoke.

"Heh, well that's good" he said "I know I keep asking you that, But it's an old habit of mine. I still keep thinking that you're in this house with us" he said "But I'm glad that your growing up and taking things into your own hands at your age Leon. I'm so proud of you".

Leon smiled.

"Thanks dad" Leon said.

Leon's father then pondered something.

"So, How's the getting a girlfriend thing going?". Leon quickly facepalmed.

"Dad! I'm not looking for a girlfriend! Besides, None of the girls even like me. And I've tried my luck last year and nothing" he said. Leon's mother then butted in.

"Darling please, Leon doesn't need a girlfriend at the moment in his life. He's still young. And he has a future a head of him, Besides didn't we say that we we're going to pick out a girl for him?" She said.

Leon and his father looked at each other then at her.

"No..." They both said.

"Hunny, Leon can have a girlfriend at his age. What's wrong with that?" Leon's father said. Leon's mother raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"How about, Oh I don't know. Peer pressure, Drugs, Sex. Oh god sex, And many other things" she said as she looked at her son "So the answer is no! Not until your older and we decide one for you".

Leon rubbed his eyes.

"I'm 17 mom".

"That doesn't change anything".

"Come on, I'm not at home anymore. You don't make the rules".

"I'm your mother! Just because you don't live with us doesn't mean that you get to call the shots! Now the answer is no and that's final!" She then got up from her seat at the computer and walking into the kitchen, Leaving Leon with his father.

"You can have one whenever you want" Leon's father said "Just be sure to wear protection". Leon smiled at his father "Thanks dad" he said "Now to change the subject, About that Superior Spider-Man suit that you made for the upcoming movie next year".

Leon's father's sighed.

"Jesus Leon again, I can't just give that outfit to you. It's property of the studio" he said.

Leon clapped his hands together.

"Oh please? Please dad? Your a costume designer. It's your creation, So you get the rights to it" Leon said "Come on, The movie won't be out until next year anyway. So please tell your boss that his son can have it for just a year, Please? Please?" Leon pleaded.

Leon's father took off his glasses as he rubbed his brown hair. He knew how much his son was a huge spider man fan, And he was even more excited when he told him at the age of 5 that he was a costume designer. The only reason his family moved to Japan was because of a promotion that he got from the studio.

Leon's father looked at the computer screen to see his son pleading with puppy dog eyes, Leon knew that he couldn't say no to that as he caved in.

"Okay okay" Leon's father said "I'll see what I can do about the spider man suit".

Leon smiled widely.

"Yes! Yes! Thanks dad!".

Leon's father stopped him.

"But!".

"But?".

"Only If you take care of that suit, That suit is one of a kind Leon. And the material to make it comes out of our pocket, Not the studios. So please, For my sake. Don't ruin that suit. Understand?" He said.

Leon gave his father a salute.

"Yes sir! I won't let you down" Leon said. Leon's father laughed at his son's childish personally.

"Gahahaha! Looks like you still have a lot of growing up to do my son, But hey. It's always good to have fun once in awhile than be a stick in the mud" he said as he looked at the clock "Crap! Looks like we both better get going, Have fun at school Leon. Love you" his dad said.

Leon looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:45am.

"Crap! Okay dad! Love you too, Bye! And tell mom I said bye and love you too" Leon said as they turned off Skype as he got ready for school.

-school-

Leon was rushing out the door as he made his way to school. He knew that we was running late and he made sure to be there on time, As he was making a right turn he glanced at his watch.

"Shit! It's 9:59, I have to be at school at 10:30am. I just need to make another turn and-dah!".

Leon instantly bummed into someone as they both fell to the ground. Leon got up as he rubbed his back.

"Fuck that hurt" Leon said.

"Yeah, You think?".

Leon looked over to see Akiho Suzuki. Leon quickly helped her up. "Hey Akiho, Sorry about that" Leon said. Akiho rubbed her shoulder as she looked at Leon with a narrow glare.

"Mhm, Of course you are" she said "Or did you bump into me on purpose to express your feelings for me?" She finished with a smirk. Leon rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah yeah, Keep talking Akiho" he said. "Hey, Glad to see your here Leon". Leon and Akiho looked over to see Shinichi, Satomi, And Yuko coming over to them.

Leon placed his hands in his pocket.

"Shinichi, Yes I'm here. But I'm glad that your all here too" he said, Satomi smiled at her friend.

"Bumped into Akiho again Leon?" Satomi asked him.

"You keep it up, And the two of you are gonna start dating" Yuko said as she adjusted her glasses. Leon and Akiho looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Not on your life" they said as Leon spoke "Besides, Who wants to have a Spider-Man, Anime loving guy like me as their boyfriend? Besides, I tired my luck last year and failed. So I'll just give it up" he said. Shinichi smiled at him.

"You give up too much when it comes to love" Shinichi said. Leon grinned at him. "This coming from the man who-".

Smack!

"Ow! Hey Akiho!" Leon said as he had his hand on the back of his head. Akiho just had her eyes closed as she opened her right eye at him halfway.

"You don't have a say when you know he's right" Akiho said "After all, You can't even ask a girl out without going full nerd".

Leon twitched his left eye.

"Oh screw you Akiho!" Leon said.

That's when the group heard the bell.

"Come on, We can have this conversation latter after school" Yuko said. The other three nodded as they headed to class.

-classroom-

All of the students had entered the room, Leon was lucky to have his friends in all of his classes as they sat together in the same row. The teacher came into the classroom.

"Alright class, I'm glad that you're all here" he said "Now let us-" just then the door flew open as a teenager wearing a yellow trench coat, had messy dark green hair and was wearing casual clothes came in as he walked to his desk and sat down as he put his feet on the desk.

The boy then raised his sunglasses up as he saw the teacher have a stern glare at him as his classmates were looking at him with disgust at being late.

The boy snorted.

"The fuck you all looking at?" He said to his classmates.

Leon sighed as he didn't look at the boy in the back row.

"Crap, It's Enois Velkai" Leon said under his breath.

"Wasn't he suspended from school for setting one of the teachers cars on fire?" Yuko said.

"Yeah, And he got arrested for assaulting a teacher last year and got out because of his so called "Good Behavior" " Leon said "Everyone in the school knows that his father paid for his bailout".

Shinichi glanced at Enois a bit.

"Umm, Remind me again why he's still in school and not kicked out?" He said. Yuko glanced out the window "Because his father is a politician remember Shinichi? His son is the apple of his eye and also a spoiled little brat that can get whatever he wants. Whenever he gets into trouble, His father defends him" Yuko said.

Enois then saw Shinichi as he glared at him.

"Hey! You got something to say Izumi? Or do I have to beat you to make you stop looking at me!?" Enois threatened. Leon turned to him "You back off my friend Velkai, Or else I'll take you on!" Leon said.

Enois looked over at Leon.

"You better keep your mouth shut and stay out of this Ketsui!" Enois said "Because you so don't have what it takes to beat me in a fight".

Leon knew he was right, Enois was a thorn in everyone's side since last year when he picked on other people for fun. Enois stated that Leon and his friends were "on his list for next year", He would mostly call then out with slurs and hateful comments. But that was mostly it. No one dared challenge him, Or they'd be taken care of by his father as he stated. So they were forced to comply with his demands.

Leon and his friends however were lucky to avoid him for one year, But this year that luck had run out.

Leon stood out of his seat "I don't care Enois! I'm not gonna let you pick on us" Leon said as he stood his ground. Enois got out of his seat as he stormed over to Leon and grabbed him.

"You think you can act like a big shot boy!? You think just because your the ring leader of your little shit friends that I won't stop messing with you? Think again!" Enois said "You better fucking pray that I don't see you again, Otherwise you'll regret it!".

Leon smirked at him.

"What? You gonna get your so called imaginary friends to fight for you?" Leon said.

Enois gritted his teeth.

"You better take that back And fast!" Enois said as he then kneed Leon in the groin. Leon fought back the pain as he saw Enois smiling.

"So much for your big shot look" Enois said. The teacher quickly intervened.

"Enois Velkai! That's enough! Release Leon this instant!" He said. Enois looked at the teacher then back at Leon, Enois sighed as he released Leon.

"Fine, I guess I'll let this one slide since I'm in a good mood for today" Enois said as he grabbed Leon by the hair "But make no mistake Ketsui! Just remember that I've got my eye on you and your friends. And I'm not the kind of guy to just let them walk away" Enois said as he walked back to his desk.

Satomi got out of her seat as she helped Leon up to his desk.

"Here you go" she said as Leon got back into his seat. Leon nodes at her.

"Thanks..." Leon said. Satomi nodded at him before Enois whistled.

"-whistle- nice ass girl!" He said making Satomi glared at him as she quickly went to her seat. The teacher glared at Enois.

"Not another word Enois!" He said, Enois just flipped the teacher off as the teacher ignored it and went back to teaching class.

-latter that afternoon-

School was over as everyone was heading home, Leon and his friends were walking down the street.

"Great..." Yuko said "I can't believe that Enois is now gonna be on us for the rest for the year". The others agreed.

"Yeah, Just our luck" Satomi said as she then then looked at Leon as she then pulled his cheek "You know this is all your fault, Why did you have to go and act tough?" She scolded.

"Ouch! He was messing with Shinichi!".

"That doesn't mean that Shinichi can't stick up for himself".

Shinichi then spoke up. "Satomi it's fine. You don't have to get mad at Leon" he said. Satomi looked at Shinichi with worry as she let go of Leon's cheek as he rubbed it.

"-sighs- I'm worried about you, We all know what Enois is capable of. And the worst part is, He's untouchable thanks to his father being a political figure" Satomi said.

Akiho placed her hands on the back of her head.

"Well, Tomorrow is Saturday, So we're all safe until then" she said "Anyway, This is my stop. I'll see you guys maybe this weekend". The others nodded "Okay, We'll call you if we're not busy" Yuko said.

Akiho smiled at her friends as she waved them goodbye and wished them goodnight. Satomi and Shinichi then headed their separate ways leaving Leon and Yuko left.

-Leon's apartment-

Leon and Yuko were walking down the sidewalk as they were talking.

"So, Got any plans for tomorrow?" Yuko asked. Leon shook his head.

"Nah, Gonna catch up on my Spider-Man and highschool DXD manga" Leon said with pride causing Yuko to laugh.

"Haha! Jeez, You never cease to amaze me with how much of a dork you are" she said as she then rubbed his head messing up his hair "But that's what makes you unique, And I don't want that to change. Okay?".

Leon nodded at her "Okay" he said.

"I'll see you later Leon, Text me if you can" she said as she walked off as Leon went into his apartment. Leon opened the door and turned on the lights as he threw off his school uniform and put on his sweats. He made something to eat as he got one of his many Spider-Man comics and started reading.

"Ahh, Good to be home" he said. Just then his phone went off as he picked it up and saw a text, It was from his father:

Leon, It's your father. I was able to talk to my boss about letting you have the superior spider man suit. He said yes, But theirs a catch. You can only have it for this weekend when it arrives to your place. He can't afford to let anything happen to it, And he said that he wants it back as soon as the two days are up. Sorry son. I'll see if I can buy you one as soon as possible.

Dad

Leon sighed as he put his phone up.

"Well...so much for that" he said as he went back to reading.

-a few hours latter-

It was 11:56pm as the sky was lit with the lights of the city and the lights of the stars. However unbeknownst to the human race, Was a small pair of green like lights that began to rain down upon the world.

As the little small green balls of light landed, They began to open up, Revealing a small "snake" like thing. They all quickly scattered all over the city. Two of the small balls landed on Leon's window seal as they opened up as the two snake like things went inside his room. Leon was on the floor asleep as he was laying on his comics. The two snake like things went over to him.

One of them looked at his mouth and ears. As the other went up onto his chest and observed him. It moved it's drill shaped head around as it examined the human. It then looked up at his collection of Akeno Himejima and Spider-Man statues all lined up on a shelve. The thing then moved itself to the bed and climbed up and up to the shelve as it looked at each figure with curiosity. It then saw Leon's comics and glanced at them as well, Getting more and more interested. The other snake like thing was looking at Leon's ear and mouth as it looked at each one, as if it was deciding.

Then that's when the snake like thing went right for Leon's ear as it got inside, Causing Leon to awake.

"Gah! What the hell!" Leon yelled as he reached for his ear and pulled out what was in it. He threw the snake like thing at the floor as he looked at it.

"Okay, Just what the hell are you?" Leon said. That's when he heard one of his statues move a bit as he looked up and saw the other snake like thing look at him as it accidentally hit one of his figures. Leon got up as he then looked at it.

"Okay, So theirs two of you" Leon said "Let's see what you are" he the. Held out his hand to it, The thing moved it's drill like head out to his hand as it looked at it with curiosity until it moved onto his palm.

Leon brought it up to his face.

"Just what in the world are you little one?" He said, However that's when the other snake like thing got out of it's daze on the floor as it then went right after Leon and jumped into his leg. "Gah! The hell!? You little prick get out of my leg!" He said as he saw it glow under his leg as it went up his leg through his skin up to his chest as it was going for his brain. Leon freaked.

"Shit!" He said in a panic as he then went to get his knife, However he was still holding the other thing as it instantly went into his chest to stop the other one.

"H-hey! What are you...what!?".

Leon saw two green lights in his chest as one of them was fighting with the other as it then was able to push the other one out and onto the floor. The first snake like thing looked up at Leon's chest with it's drill like head as it saw the other one glow in the center of his chest before the green light faded. Leon placed a hand on his bare chest.

"Okay, Now I'm freaked out" he said as he looked to see the other one as he leaned down to it.

"Okay buddy, Just what's your deal!" He said, Sadly Leon didn't realize his mistake as the other snake like thing jumped at him and into his neck.

Dammit!" Leon yelled as he felt it crawl up his neck going for his brain again. Only this time it succeeded. Leon freaked as he as he assumed the worst on what this thing was going to do to his brain. However he didn't feel anything different happening.

"Huh? Wait...I'm not dead" Leon said to himself as he looked at his body. He sighed as he sat on his bed.

"Maybe...-yawn- maybe I'm just dreaming, Heh yeah. This is just one messed up dream" he said as he plopped his head on his pillow.

A/N: to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 an odd meeting

-morning, Saturday-

The weekend was here, It was finally Saturday. Away from school and to relax for two days. Leon was tossing and turning in his bed trying to get comfortable.

Sadly, Sleep wasn't going to be a part of his routine today. As he started to hear voices.

"Failed...I've...failed...".

Leon awoke from his sleep a bit "Huh? What was that? Who's failed?" Leon said.

"Shut up!".

"Don't tell him to shut up!".

Leon quickly woke up as he looked around his room for the source of the voices. But he didn't see anything or anyone for that matter in his bedroom. Leon sighed.

"Ugh...I've gone crazy" he said to himself "I should probably go and walk to get my-" that's when he felt something in his bed with him, Something soft and rubbery. Leon raised an eyebrow as he lifted the covers. What he saw almost made him faint.

In his bed was a mass pile of flesh, That was moving around by the looks of it and trying to take form. Leon just stared in horror and shock.

"What...what is this!? Is this a dream?" Leon said with fear.

The large flesh then sprouted a mouth and one eye and looked right at him. The mouth on the large mass of flesh smiled at him.

"I...sa...saved...y...ou...you...r, Bo...dy and...passed the...organs...and..bones into...y..o..ur new...b..ody.." It said. Leon was even more surprised, Did this thing really make him a body? Do it really put all of his parts back in there proper place. Leon then ran into the bathroom to find out.

Leon quickly took off his shirt and sweats as he looked at his naked body. He saw that everything was in place, He took a deep breath and put his sweats on.

"Everything is in order..." He said as he walked to his room, But was stopped by another voice.

"I...fail...ed...".

Leon stopped next to his door as he looked at his bare chest, He glanced at every single part of his body. That's when he brought up his arms. He looked at his hands and didn't see anything. He then looked at his left arm, What he saw was a mouth and two eyes staring all over the place. The mouth was open and had it's tongue hanging out.

"Hu...man...speech, Hard...t-to...wo...rk...w...I...th..." It said. Leon just looked at the strange thing. "Wait, You're now in my arm? But how?" Leon said as he walked into his room to see the massive flesh pile still in his bed as it was still trying to form something. The pile of flesh glanced at him and gave him that smile, One that made Leon cringe.

"Ah...I ne...need...help..." The flesh pile said "I...st..uck...hel...p, Pl...plea...se?". Leon was extremely hesitate to it's request. What if it would try and kill him if he helped it? Or worse...suck out his brain and go and kill his friends and family. Leon glared at it.

"Like hell I'll help you!" He said "You'll try and kill me given the chance!".

The flesh pile's eyes had a look of hurt in them. "No..." It said "You...di...e. I...die...we, Both...o...o...n..e. S..orry. But...I...woul...d never...hu...rt yo..u". Leon was now even more confused than ever. "What do you mean "We"?" He asked it. That's when the eyes and mouth on his left started to go into his arm.

"Tired...sl...eep n...o..oo..w" it said as it went back into his arm. Leon then poked at his arm.

"Oh no! You wake the fuck up and explain to me what the hell is going on here!? How did you two...things get in here?" Leon demanded. The flesh pile on his bed spoke.

"Nigh...t" it said "Sa...ved you...from...him...f..I..ght...wit..h h..im".

That's when it clicked in Leon's head, Last night was when those snake like things appeared in his room and fought in his chest. Leon glanced at his left arm. 'Those snakes...they...they turned into this!?' He thought, His thoughts were interrupted as the flesh on his bed began to plea.

"H...e..lp...ple...ase..." It cried "Want...to...m...mo...ove. He...help...". Leon just looked at the blog of large flesh as it was pleading for his assistants. He sighed as he carefully walked to the bed and sat down on the end of it. "Here...since your body is like putty this should be easy to craft a makeshift body for you" Leon said as he got to work on the fleshy pile. He stretched arms and legs for the pile of flesh, And made a faceless shaped head. The body was the hard part for him, But he did his best.

"There, All done" Leon said. The flesh pile made an eye come out of it's made arm and looked all over at it's handmade body, It then looked up at Leon as it formed it's mouth.

"Th...ank...y...ou..." It said showing that cringey smile at him. Leon got up from the bed "You stay here and umm, Sort yourself out. I need to get a drink" he said as he got his apartment keys and walked out of the apartment complex. The flesh made body used it's eyes to stretch and examine the room it was in. It looked over at the desk that had Leon's computer as it saw his grade school graduation picture that had his full name on it.

"Le...on...k...ket...sui..." It said, It's other eye then looked up at the Akeno Himejima statues lined up on the shelf. It looked at the labeling on each one.

"A..keno...Himejima" it said.

A/n: short I know, Bare with me. I'll be getting down to the good stuff latter down the road. Hope you like it.

Reviews are all welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 encounter with another

A/n: all reviews are welcome. Please enjoy. And if you have an oc that you want to add into the story, Then by all means go right ahead. All of the Parasytes have very different abilities than just the average tendril blade whip that they would normally use. Although they'll still use it, That's mostly for the weak minded ones that only want to just kill other humans or outcasts of there own. The one's that are failures however...well. Let's just say that they have a more powerful imagination.

-aheam- I'm sorry for rambling, On with the story.

Leon was walking down the street, His mind on other things. Or more so, On what just happened. He was trying to take in what he just saw in his house. Two snake like things that enter his home in the middle of the night, And now they've taken form. One said that it had completely made him a new body to protect him, While the other one was in said new body.

Leon rubbed his head as he kept walking.

"This has to be the weirdest thing of my life" Leon said to himself "This still...this still can't be real". Leon kept walking down the street as he went into the store, Unaware that from afar he was being watched.

"I sense another of my kind here. It's weak, But I can pinpoint it clearly".

-one minute latter-

Leon walked out of the store carrying a bottle of water in his hand, Leon made his way back to his house. However that's when the something that watched him before started to follow after him.

Leon drank his water as he thought.

'Okay...so far, I've waken up with some kind of monster in my bed that has told me that it saved me. Made me a new body to protect me from the thing that's in this new body. And, I helped the fleshy thing on my bed. Yeah that pretty much sums up my morning'.

Leon kept walking as his stalker was catching up to him, Making sure to be as quiet as possible with each step so it so it wouldn't be heard. Just as it was about get closer to him, It's foot hit a trash can causing it to fall.

Leon turned around to see what the noise was, What he saw, Was a man that was wearing a dress shirt and some jeans. His hair was a mess, And he had a five o'clock shadow. The man looked at Leon with lifelessness in his eyes.

"Damn, I let you hear me" the man said.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Leon said with anger in his voice. The man just kept looking at him, Making Leon both uncomfortable and even angrier.

"Look jackass! I asked you what you-".

"I see...you've failed to take the brain...".

This made Leon shut his mouth in a instant.

"What...what did you just say?".

The man just kept his lifeless stare at him. He then began to move closer to him. "You didn't take your hosts brain? And now, Now your controlled by your host. You must be eliminated!". Leon backed up from his assistant, Was this guy seriously going to kill him. He didn't want to find out as he then turned and ran.

"This is seriously one fucked up day!" He said as he kept running. Leon was running faster and faster, His assistant however was on his tail.

"He's fast, How is this possible?" The man said as he kept running at Leon, Leon kept moving as he turned into an alleyway only to be greeted by a dead end.

'Oh crap' Leon thought.

He then heard the man walking towards him from behind. The man then made his head spiral and unravel as it transformed the neck into some kind of flesh like tendril with four eyes.

"You've run into a dead end, And now have nowhere left to run" the man said. Leon was sweating as he looked for a way out, Unfortunately his assistant was right. There was nowhere for him left to go.

Leon then looked up at the buildings and saw a ladder on the left side of the building. He swallowed hard.

'I could try and parkour up on the building to my right, Then push myself to the other side to reach the ladder. It's my only shot' he thought. Leon took a running start as he then walked over to the left. His assistant watched him with it's four eyes.

"Whatever it is your trying to do, It won't work" the man said.

"Well I'm sorry for not trying!" Leon said as he ran at the building and pushed his left foot on it as he gave himself momentum to jump over to the other building. However when he did so, He instead went up four feet of the building, Overshooting his jump and forcing himself to grab the ledge of the building. His assistant looked at him in confusion.

"What...? But how? He's a mere human" he said as Leon escaped by the rooftops. The assistant reverted his head back to normal. "It's no use trying to go after him. I'll have to go after him latter, Still...this is surprising". The assistant then walked out of the alleyway.

-rooftops-

Leon kept running on the rooftops as he wanted to get as far away from his attacker as possible. As he was running he was trying to figure out what just happened.

"How is this even possible?" He said to himself "I was able to overshoot my jump and was able to reach the roof. I'm barely able to even jump like that. What's going on with my...wait...". Leon began to slow down on one of the roofs. He then looked at his hands.

"This new body...did that thing give me some kind of superpowers?" Leon said, He then raised up his left hand as he remembered what that thing that he just ran from looked like. He then focused on trying to form his hand into something. His attempt was successful as he made a flesh like clawed hand, Leon was in shock, But his shock quickly turned to excitement.

"If this is a dream still...THEN THIS IS SO COOL!" He shouted as he focused again and was able to revert it back to normal. He then began to make his way home as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

-Leon's house-

Leon ran down the last rooftop as he then jumped off of it and landed on the back alleyway of an apartment complex. Leon was smiling. "Guess this isn't so bad after all" he said "Maybe having a body like this will be useful after all". He saw that he was finally at his apartment as he went inside to get some rest.

"Ah, Good to be back. Now I can understand this situation a bit more".

As soon as Leon walked to his room, He instantly stopped dead in his tracks. In his bed, Was a person. A woman who looked about his hight and about his age. She had black hair in a yellow ribbon to have it in a ponytail, A beautiful figure with all the right curves, And very large breasts. She also had purple eyes as well.

Leon felt his heart skip at least four or five beats.

"Akeno...Himejima..." Leon said still in awe and star struck. The woman was reading a book on the human life, Body, And emotional state when she looked up from the book at her visitor. The young woman then began to smile.

"Leon! You're home!" She said as she got up and hugged him. Leon was still frozen in shock. The person that was hugging him, A person that he thought could never exist in the real world, A person that he admired and secretly fell in love with was holding him right now in her arms.

That person, Was Akeno Himejima herself in the flesh.

A/n: I'm sorry for making these so short. But I want to drag out these chapters as long as possible. I'll make sure to make them longer if I can. And I'm also sorry for how this story is starting out so slow. I promise to make it interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 what are we

Leon finally broke out of his trance as he looked Akeno in the face.

"Akeno..." Leon said as he then placed his hand on her face. Akeno glanced at his hand on her face as she then removed it and looked at his hand in curiosity.

"Akeno...?" She said until she looked at him "That's the name of the statue figure I took this form from".

"This form? Wait! Are you telling me that...your...".

The Akeno look alike tilted her head at him "I see...I guess this is what humans call, The expression of surprise?" She said as she then transformed her appearance into his. Leon just was impressed, Here he saw this thing as a pile of flesh and in a handmade body. But now he saw it taking shape into other people, Fictional or not.

"I was able to practice with my abilities while you were gone" she said in a curious tone "I saw the statues that were above your bed and decided to take form of the female one. I honestly don't know why, I guess...I prefer a female form to tell us apart".

Leon was confused.

"Tell us apart?" Leon asked. The look a like nodded, "Yes" she said "What you have within the body I made you is another of my kind. One that isn't...what do you humans call it? Friendly?". Leon was now interested.

"Another of your kind? Hold on, You mean there's more of you than the one I just ran from?" He asked her.

The figure looked at Leon with more curiosity.

"You ran into one of my kind?".

"More so he ran, Or honestly. Followed me. He said that I failed, And that I was controlling this thing, And that he had to eliminate me".

The look alike then transform it's body into Akeno again. "Interesting" she said "I wonder why-".

"Idiots...both of you...".

The two looked around the room to find the source of the other voice, That's when the voice spoke again. "How worthless, You, A human. Even with your new body you can't even use your enhanced hearing to find out my voice. And you...one of my own kind. I find it completely insulting".

The Akeno look a like looked around the room "Huh? What's insult?" She said in a confused tone. Then without warning, Leon's left hand raised up as it formed two eyes on the middle and index finger, And a mouth in the palm.

"I'm awake now" it said "And I was able to work with human speech during my slumber. But as I just said, You. Human, Are worthless" the thing then turned to the Akeno look a like "And as for you. A member of my own kind no less. Can't even pinpoint my location. How shameful" it said.

Leon looked at the thing.

"Hey now, That's kind of harsh. Don't you think?". The thing just looked at him with an emotionless glare. "I am not capable of human emotions. Nor do I have a need for them, I suggest you do the same. If you are one of my kind" it said to the Akeno look alike.

The Akeno look a like just kept her confused expression at the thing.

"Huh? Why? I'm curious" she said with a large smile. The thing had an emotionless stare at her.

"And that will lead you to your death" it said "My kind that I have seen so far have no human emotions. And apparently don't need or require them, Hmmmm...If only I took the brain. Then we wouldn't be having this worthless conversation". Leon and the Akeno look alike looked at each other then at the thing.

"Why? What would happen if you take the brain?" the Akeno look alike asked. The thing looked at her "If I was successful in taking the brain. Then I would have full control of the human body, But that is no longer possible since my kind stopped me from doing so". The thing then had a narrow glare at her.

"Tell me, Why did you stop me from taking the brain? Why did you protect our host?".

The Akeno look alike then looked away. "I...I don't know" she said. The thing just kept his narrow glare at her, Unconvinced at her answer.

"You're lying! I know you had a reason to protect him! Why did you protect the host!?".

"I honesty don't know! I'm serious!".

That's when the thing transformed the hand into a clawed hand, Aimed right at his own kind. The Akeno backed up a bit. Leon broke his silence.

"Hey! Don't hurt her. If she doesn't know, She doesn't know" he said. The thing then aimed the claw at it's host. "Shut up! This is our conversation! A human shouldn't interfere!" It said. Leon gritted his teeth.

"Look! I don't know what's going on. But I want to help. But we have to work together to understand each other, Got it!?". The room was silent for a bit until the thing spoke.

"I don't have to "Work together" " it said "I am only out for my own survival". Leon sighed at the thing "Well, I can always cut you out and you can go about your way" he said.

The thing looked all over the room.

"Can't do that" it said "If you were to cut me off. I would shrivel up and die. But I'm connected to this whole body since it was made by one of my own, So If you tried to get rid of me in any way. I'd simply kill you. Then all three of us will die".

Leon then glanced at the Akeno look alike "But how can she die? She's-".

"She made this body, And in turn, Is connected to you! So that means we all die if your heart or head get destroyed. Understand?". The Akeno look alike then pouted at it "You're so mean! We're supposed to be working together".

The thing looked at her with a narrow expression. "I don't have to be nice or anything of the sort. Like I just said, I only care about my survival. Not you, Not this host, Just me".

"You really are mean..., Come on. You two are practically like brother and sister" Leon said getting the females attention.

"What's that?" the Akeno look alike asked him. Leon then sat on his bed and began to explain. "Well, A brother and sister are pretty much siblings. Two people that are born from the same parent. They are also known as blood siblings as well, So my guess, Is that when-".

"Enough!" The thing said "I truly do not care where we came from or if we're blood related or not. Nor where I was born, I only care about my well being and that's that. You should do the same as me, Maybe you'll last longer".

The female frowned as she looked at her host for support.

"Leon..." She said.

Leon then got up from his bed and placed his arms around her, Comforting her. The Akeno look alike smiled as she did the same to her host. The thing still had it's narrow glare as it moved it's face on Leon's shoulder.

"Pathetic..." It said "Simply pathetic".

"Oh shut up will you!" Leon said "If you don't like it, Then look away". The thing looked at him as it then formed a whip with a razor edged blade at the end. "Watch your tone, Human. Or else I'll kill all three of us right here without a second thought" it threatened.

The Akeno look alike was actually showing fear, But Leon wasn't afraid. Leon then pulled the things eyes up to his "Look you! You're not going to be ordering anyone in this apartment. You got that!? So drop your weapon, Take a deep breath, And shut up! Alright!?". The thing just looked at him with interest in it's eyes.

"Interesting, You're not afraid of me" it said "I see, You may not be afraid of me. But you did show fear from one of my kind".

"That was before I knew I had these superpowers".

"What's a superpower?" The Akeno look alike asked, Leon released his hold on the things eyes as he looked at her. "Well, There are many types of superpowers. There's Inhuman nature, Object based powers, And lastly. Mutation. But there are many others" Leon said. The Akeno look alike was getting interested, As well as the thing.

"I see" the thing said "I'll have to look up where my kind stand in this category". That's when Leon had something on his mind.

"Oh yeah, Do the both of you have a name?" He said. Both of his guest looked at each other then at him.

"No" they said in unison, Leon then pondered a bit "I see, Well. How about I give you both names, Sound good?". The Akeno look alike smiled at the Idea.

"Really?" She said still smiling, Leon nodded at her "Of course, I can't just call the both of you thing or it now can I" he said as he then pondered "Hmmm, How about...Aihato Yosuru for you. And for our annoying asshole, He'll be Shisei. Sound good?".

Aihato nodded at her new name, While Shisei just looked at him.

"I like my new name, Leon" Aihato said.

"I have no need for names" Shisei said "But you can call me whatever you please. It matters not to me".

Leon smiled "Well, Looks like we need to get to know each other" he said. Shisei then moved his eyes in front of Leon's. "We don't have time for that. We need to figure out what category we-".

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Hello? Package for Leon Ketsui".

Leon got up from his bed as he ran to the door and opened it. He saw a man holding a package in his arms.

"Hey, Got this package for you. Said it was from the movie studio" the mailman said. Leon got the package into his arms, "Thanks, I've been waiting for this" Leon said. The mailman nodded as he walked away as Leon closed the door with his foot, He walked into his room and placed the package on his bed.

Aihato was curious.

"What's that?" She asked. Leon opened it up and smirked.

"This Aihato. Is a gift from my father. Well, Kinda. I'm sorta borrowing it for the weekend. This is the Superior Spider-Man outfit for a movie next year. My dad is a costume designer, And he made this himself" Leon said.

Shisei examined the outfit all over until he looked at his host. "What are the blue dots on the bottom and fingers? As well as the white dots under the wrists?" He asked.

"Those blue dots are an experimental sticky tack like substance that allows the actor or stunt double to stick to any surface. And the white dots are the web shooters that allow for shooting out any kind of substance. Now if you'll excuse me I have to put this on".

Leon then walked into the bathroom to try on the Superior Spider-Man outfit. Aihato pondered at why he left as she got up and followed him to the bathroom.

"Leon? Are you okay?" Aihato asked as she opened the door to see Leon naked. Leon panicked.

"Gah! A-Aihato! I'm naked!" He said. Aihato tilted her head at him "Huh? I don't see what the problem is with that" she said "You're still you".

"That's not the point! The point is that when a person is changing. They need privacy".

"I still don't understand" Aihato said with a large smile on her face, Leon sighed.

"This is going to be a long day...".

-elsewhere-

Four kids were running down the alleyway as they were playing. "Ha ha! You can't catch me!" One of the boys said.

"We'll see about that!" The other kids said. The boy in front of them kept running until he tripped and fell to the ground. "Ouch! Man that hurt, What did I-" the boy was silent as he saw a pile of dead destroyed bodies and blood covered all over the walls and ground.

"Ahh ahhh!".

"Well now...you found something that you shouldn't have".

The child turned around to see a woman who had a bloody blade like arm on her right, And a crazed smile on her face. Her hair was in a braid and she had a madding look in her eyes.

"Oh well, I'm sure we'll have some fun with you".

"W-what do you mean 'we'?" The boy asked. The woman's blade arm then transformed into a huge gaping mouth with huge sharp razor blade teeth. The woman licked her lips as she was starting to drool a bit.

"I wonder how long you'll last when I play with you..." She said as she aimed her right arm at the child as it went at him like a snake as it's mouth devoured him in one bite and chewed him to pieces.

This...was the start of what would be known as the mincemeat murders.

A/n: again, I apologize for how this turned out. I really am trying to move the story along. Comment if you have anything to say about the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 mastery of the Parasyte body

After Leon was in his Superior Spider-Man suit. He then thought that it would be wise to understand his new body that Aihato made him. Leon then looked at Shisei who was reading all of his books, As Aihato was fascinated by Leon's outfit.

"Okay" Leon said "As I stated before, We all need to work together to understand each other". Aihato nodded as Shisei was still reading.

"And as I stated before, I don't have to work together with the both of you. I'm only looking out for my own survival and nothing more" Shisei said in an emotionless tone.

Aihato looked at her brother.

"You're so mean! All you care about is you. You don't even care about your host who needs to keep you alive, Or your sister" she said.

"I only care about my existence. If I am hungry, My host will feed me with the nutrients that he eats from foods. And that's only when I'm hungry. As for everything else, It's not my concern. Plus, Just because we're different from humans and are of the same structure. Doesn't mean that we're blood related, Nor are we brother or sister" Shisei said coldly.

Aihato was starting to quickly get upset. Shisei glanced at her with his narrow expression never leaving his face. "Oh stop" he said "You don't have human emotions. So why fake them with me?". Aihato looked at Shisei, Her frown showing clearly at him.

"That hurt...". She said "You're heartless...".

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you? Do you want me to apologize and make it all better? Or would you like a pat on the head?" Shisei said. Aihato quickly held onto Leon for support as she looked into his eyes.

"Leon..." Aihato said, Leon gently stroked Aihato's black hair as she sighed happily. Shisei glanced from his book at them as he rolled his narrow eyes.

"Humph!" Shisei said as he went back to reading. Leon was still stroking Aihato's hair as she kept sighing happily. "Mmmmm, Leon" Aihato cooed, Leon smiled as he then stopped stroking her hair as he moved his right hand to his face as he tried to transform it again. His result was a tendril with a sharp blade at the tip, Leon smirked.

"The next thing we should do, Is focus on what abilities we share or have. The last thing we need is to be sitting ducks from another one of those things" he said. Shisei stopped reading as he looked at his host.

"I agree" he said "We should figure out what our strengths and weaknesses are against our kind. It would seem that those that they deem like us are considered outcasts. Fitting I say, But I can worry about that latter. For now, Let's figure out our skills". Leon and Aihato nodded in agreement with Shisei as Leon got up from the bed and gestured for Aihato to follow him.

"If we're going to work with our abilities, We can use them in the built in gym in this apartment. Nobody uses it anymore" Leon said as they made there way to the gym.

-meanwhile-

A large van was parked outside of a bank, Inside were about 12 armed men and one man in he center wearing combat armor and a ski mask with only his eyes showing. The man in the center smiled under his mask as he looked at his partners in crime.

"Okay...are all of you ready?" The man asked. The other men nodded at him "Of course boss, We're ready to go whenever you are" on man said.

"Question Suchiru" another man said "Do you have your partner ready for this?". Suchiru smirked at him as he looked at his bare right arm.

"You ready for this, Lock on?" Suchiru said. That's when his right arm transformed into an 5 barrel RPG-7 rocket launcher that had eyes and a mouth on the side of it. "I'm ready! Just make sure we get penalty of money! I don't want to find only chump change!" Lock on said "Now load me up!".

Suchiru then got a huge amount of ammunition for different guns as he got 5 rockets for his Parasyte rocket launcher and loaded it. As soon as he finished he then nodded for his men to get there masks on so that they could start the robbery.

"Alright, The main objective is to get the money" Suchiru said "Anything else can wait after your bags have been filled, Understand?".

"Got it boss!".

"Good!".

Suchiru then kicked the back doors open as he and his men ran to the bank and shot the security guards at the entrance. The armed robbers scattered around the bank as Suchiru ran to the back were the safes were, The civilians screamed and panicked as the armed men then shot warning shots into the celling.

"All of you shut up! If you do what we say you won't get killed! Got it!? Now get on the ground!" One of the armed men said. The people did as the man said as they got on the floor as they walked over to the desk and climbed over it and began to take whatever money that was around. As that was going on, One of the bank tellers secretly hit the alarm.

Suchiru was making his was to the deposit boxes in the back until he heard the alarms go off. He stopped as he looked back.

"Heh already?" He said "Well, There goes my old record".

"Stop with the talking and hurry and get the money!" Lock on said. Suchiru nodded as he ran down the hall as he made his way to the safe. He aimed his Parasyte rocket launcher at the safe as it fired all five rockets, Causing a huge explosion, Shaking the building a bit. Suchiru ran into the destroyed safe hole as Lock on then turned into multiple mini hands and began pulling out every deposit box and everything that was in them and putting it into the bag. Suchiru was halfway done until he got a call on his earphone.

"Boss! We got cops, And we need you NOW!" One of the armed men said. Suchiru just finished up as he made his way back to the entrance. "Stay in the building, I'll take care of the cops" he said.

-bank entrance-

The outside was blocked with 23 cop cars, And 5 swat unit vans. All of the swat teams were around the entrance as they aimed there assault rifles at the door. One of the cops was on his radio.

"This is the police! We have the area surrounded with swat units! Come on out and put your guns on the ground and your hands up!" The officer said. The cops and swat teams all waited for movement as Suchiru then walked out and stopped in front of the swat team.

"Oh officers, You got me fair and square. And in record time too" Suchiru said mockingly "But I need this money to pay for my family".

"Cut the crap, Suchiru! You're wanted for 12 accounts of robbery! We're not that stupid to fall for your dumbass excuses" the officer said "Now drop the bag and give up!".

Suchiru glanced at Lock on who looked back at him through his palm, Suchiru then raised up his right arm at the police. "Fine, Since you won't hear my sad story. Nor will you let me through, Guess I'll leave in style!".

Suchiru's right arm then transformed into a huge broadsword with saw like edges. The swat team looked in disbelief.

"What the hell!? Gah!", The swat team was quickly cut down as Suchiru then ran at the other swat team and the police. Letting Lock on take care of the police as he then turned into a bladed whip and launched at the cops and swat teams. They were all quickly cut into mincemeat as there body parts fell all over the streets. The officer was horrified in shock.

"What...what is this?! He just..." The officer stuttered as he saw Suchiru walk over to him as he aimed his right arm into the officers right leg and ripped it off. The officer screamed as he fell to the ground as he looked at Suchiru who stared back at him.

"I'll let you live so you can tell them what happened here" Suchiru said "That is, If they'll even believe you". Suchiru then gestured for his men to come out as they made there way to the van as Suchiru walked away and got inside as they drove off.

-the apartment gym-

Leon, Aihato, And Shisei made there way to the gym as Leon turned on the lights. Aihato looked all over the gym in amazement. "Wow! This place is so big" she said.

"It seems too small" Shisei said. Leon flicked him as Shisei then aimed a blade finger at his face. "Don't do that!" Shisei threatened.

"Get over it, Shisei. Let's get started" Leon said as he looked at Aihato who had now transformed into Dizzy from Guilty Gear. Leon blushed at her skimpy and very tight clothing that Aihato was in. "That a good idea to be wearing that?" Leon asked "It doesn't look very comfortable".

Aihato looked at herself then back at Leon with a smile "But it feels nice" she said.

Leon sighed "Okay, Let's get started with our abilities first Shisei" Leon said as he aimed his left arm out and lowered his wrist. He focused again as he shot out a tendril at the wall as it stuck to the wall, Griping it tightly. Leon then retracted the tendril back into his wrist as he held out his right arm and did the same thing, The result was the same.

"Okay, We can create bladless tendrils. So that's good news. As well as claws" Leon said. Shisei morphed into his regular two eyes on Leon's index and middle fingers and a mouth on his palm form.

"We should try our strength too" Shisei said "Since this is a new body, You should have enhanced strength as well, Not just enhanced hearing". Leon nodded at him as he saw the old crates that were full of weights ranging from 50 to 100 to 400 pounds in each box respectively.

"Pick up the first one" Shisei ordered. Leon nodded as he walked up to the 50 pound box and placed his hands around the sides of it, He began to lift it up with ease as he held it over his head. Leon was amazed, He knew how skinny he was but this was a complete change.

"Wow! I could barely lift this box when I helped my landlord move this stuff in last year. And now It's like a child's toy" Leon said with amazement in his voice. Aihato clapped for her host.

"Congratulations, Leon!" Aihato said as she smiled at him. Leon smiled back at her before Shisei broke the happy flow. "Enough praise! Get back to training!" He said as he controlled Leon's arms and dropped the box.

"Looks like you forgot to mention that I can control this body as well" Shisei said "So? We have enchanted hearing, Jumping, Strength, Transforming abilities. Hmmm, What else?" That's when Shisei had a theory as he looked over at Aihato.

"Get over here and bond with us!" He said. Aihato was taken back a bit.

"Eh? What do you mean?".

"I mean, Get over here and bond with us! As in, Fuse as one. Get it!? Or are you too slow to understand what I'm saying?".

Aihato quickly got upset as she turned away from her brother. "Don't say things like that to me. That really hurts" she said. Shisei had a narrow glare at her "You've developed human emotions very quickly. And are easily upset when someone yells at you. How pathetic, Although it is amusing to see you like this. I should make note to upset you more often".

Leon flicked Shisei's eye.

"Cut that out and be nice to your sister!" He said. Shisei looked at him with his now signature narrow glare. "I don't have to, I'm-".

"Just shut up and let's get this over with!" Leon said as he walked over to Aihato and gently rubbed her head, Getting her full attention, As well as a blush across her face as she sighed happily.

"It's okay Aihato, Here. Just hold out your arm and merge it with mine" Leon said. Aihato smiled and nodded at him as she placed her arm over his and held his hand. That's when both of there arms merged into one.

"Wow" Leon said.

"Ah! That's amazing! I didn't know that I could merge back with my host" Aihato said.

Shisei rolled his eyes at her, "Typical..." He said getting another flick from Leon. "Be kind, Shisei. Hmm, We'll have to write these abilities down so we don't forget them" Leon said. Aihato nodded as Shisei looked away.

"I have a good memory of our abilities, In case the both of you forget. Thought I hope that the two of you aren't that stupid to do that" he said. Leon rubbed Aihato's head comforting her as he then slammed his hand into the pillar.

"Ouch..." Shisei said "Perhaps killing you might not be a bad idea after all".

-latter that night-

Leon was in his bed reading one of his Spider-Man comics. He, Aihato, And Shisei had been training with there abilities for the whole afternoon, And were exhausted. Leon had decided to make a snack for himself and Aihato, Who was at the moment huddled up close to her host in his bed. Aihato had been working with her transformation abilities and had gotten the hang of them a bit.

She had the ability to change any part of her body, not just her appearance, As well as merge with her host whenever she wanted. It turned out that when she combines with her host, Leon got an added enhancement to his strength and his Parasyte abilities. Being able to shoot out stronger tendrils and form stronger claws for example.

Leon glanced over at his clock to see that it was 10:59pm as he then closed his 34th comic and placed it on his nightstand. "Why'd you stop? We just got to the good part" Aihato said. Leon sat up and rubbed her head as he leaned over and turned out his light.

"Because we can read in the morning, I'm just tired for now after all the training we did in the gym" he said. Aihato pouted at her host.

"But I'm not sleepy!" She whined "Come on, Let's read again".

"Aihato, I promise you. We'll get to read in the morning, I just want to get some rest for now. Okay?". Aihato looked at Leon still pouting at him as she gave in.

"-sighs- fine...I guess we can wait" she said. Leon then nuzzled her head close to his as he smiled at her, Causing Aihato to glance up at him. "That's my girl" Leon said "We can start early in the morning, 8:00am sound good Aihato?". Aihato didn't say anything as she just kept looking at him as if she was in a trance like state, Leon then gently poked her cheek.

"Hello? Earth to Aihato?" Leon said. Aihato broke out of her trance as she quickly changed her appearance to that of Orihime from Bleach.

"Oh! S-sorry! I guess I fazed out..." She said. Leon just looked at her, But decided to brush her trance off as he patted her head.

"Well okay. Goodnight Aihato".

"Night Leon".

Leon then laid down into his bed, As Aihato did the same. Aihato then glanced at Leon who was fast asleep, Aihato just looked at him as the moonlight shined through the window onto their faces. Aihato then started to move a bit closer to him as she then placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Leon..." Aihato said quietly. That's when Shisei awoke as she came up and swatted Aihato's hands away. "Ow! Brother!" Aihato said in a quiet tone.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be getting too close to our host" Shisei said as he looked at Leon's sleeping form "Humans are known to betray one another and commit the darkest deeds to achieve there own selfish ambition".

"Like you for example, Brother?".

Shisei quickly showed his narrow glare at her.

"Shut up you weak trash. You're too kind to our host. It's no wonder your so stupid and weak" he said with a tiny smile on his face. Aihato then remembered what Leon would do to him if he made her upset as she then flicked him in the face.

"Go back to sleep brother" she said as she then placed her hands on Leon's face again as she closed her eyes. Shisei formed a small hand as he rubbed his eye. "Worthless idiot! Humph!" Shisei said as he went back to sleep.

A/n: comments are all welcome. Hope you enjoy the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 taking a stand

-the next morning, Sunday-

It was 8:46am, Leon was still asleep in his bed as he moved around a bit, Keeping in the shadows. He then felt something move in his bed as well as something soft and warm touched his face. Leon nuzzled whatever it was and sighed.

That's when the sun began to emerge into his room and shine onto his face. Leon groaned in frustration.

"Ugh...don't tell me it's already morning" he said bitterly as he leaned up and rubbed his eyes and looked at his clock to see it be 8:59am.

"Yes it is...hm?" Leon looked down to see Aihato sleeping soundly, Her appearance was still that of Orihime, Except her buttoned up shirt was now open revealing her large breasts. Leon couldn't help but silently giggle.

"Guess she adjusted her body measurements in her sleep" he said "I'll leave her be, Right now I have to get up and start breakfast". Leon carefully moved around his Parasyte and gently walked out of the room so he wouldn't wake Aihato up. He then moved his body around a bit to stretch.

"Ahh! Okay, Time-". His words were interrupted as his cellphone went off on his nightstand. Leon quickly turned and held out his wrist making a tendril come out as it shot after his cellphone and attached itself to it as he retracted it back to him.

Leon hit the call button as he answered:

"Hello?".

"Hey! You awake yet?" It was Satomi. Leon placed his hand on his face.

"Who the hell calls at 9:05 in the morning?" Leon said in a tired tone. Satomi laughed on her end.

"Oh stop whining you" she said "The others and I are going out for pancakes around 11:00. You wanna come?". Leon smirked on his end.

"You bet! I could use that right about now, I'll see you at 11:00".

"Okay, It's a date".

"Wait what!?".

"Hah hah, I'm only kidding. See you at 11:00. Parker".

Both of them ended there calls, Leon only placed his hand on his face and smiled.

"Did she really just call me Parker? Is that your attempt at a Spider-Man joke, Satomi?" Leon said to himself.

"Leon".

Leon turned around to see Aihato standing at the doorway, Her top still open. Leon just looked at her. "Aihato, You're awake" he said. Aihato just looked at him as she then glanced at his cellphone.

"Who was that female on the phone? What did you mean that the two of you are going on a date?" Aihato asked in a worried tone that actually surprised Leon, He found it strange how Aihato was acting right now. But he felt like he would deal with it latter.

"Now Aihato. That was my friend, Satomi Murano. A regular human being".

"Did you tell her about my brother and I?".

"No, I'm keeping that a secret. The last thing we need is an uproar from the police or government. Or worse, Turned into some experiment". That's when Leon heard Aihato sigh in relief.

"Ahh, Okay!" She said in her normal happy tone, Leon raised an eyebrow at her "Are you okay? That was very odd of you to act upset at first. Now your acting as if nothing happened" he said.

Aihato smirked at her host.

"Oh that...well. I was just worried about our safety is all" she said "Anyway, Just tell me when we're going. I'll be sure to merge with you". She then went back to the room to get more sleep. Leon just watched her go as Shisei then woke up.

"She's lying to you" he said "She's developed human emotions very quickly. I've already read her body language, She's grown a strong attachment to you. If I were you, I would set her straight and make her know her place".

Leon glanced at his right hand. "I'll deal with Aihato on my own terms Shisei. I understand what you mean, But there's no way that Aihato has feelings for me in the spam of one day. Besides, I'm just her host" he said.

Shisei simply shook his head.

"Very well, But I know that I'm right. But I'll let this play out, This could be interesting to see" Shisei said as he looked at the clock as it now had 9:18am. "We better train before we leave, Just in case my kind show up".

"Deal".

Shisei went back into his hand as Leon went to the bathroom to get himself wide awake. As he did that, Aihato was at the door, Watching him as he walked, Smiling and blushing as she kept eyeing him.

-a few minutes latter-

Leon had finished with getting dressed and his small training as he headed to meet his friends. He was easily able to control his Parasyte abilities whenever he wanted at his own will, Something that he and Shisei fought over.

"I'm telling you, The answer is still no!" Leon said as he was talking with Shisei who had his eyes near his neck. Leon made sure to pull out his cellphone to pretend like he was in a call so he wouldn't seem crazy talking to himself.

"I have control of this body, So I call all the shots on what to do. I'm only allowing this today because I want to observe other humans" Shisei said. Leon rolled his eyes. "No and I mean no! You're only going to help me in case those things of your own kind try to kill me" Leon said.

"I think I should kill you-".

"Shut it right now Shisei! This conversation is over!".

Shisei just looked at Leon with a narrow glare before returning to his body. Aihato had her eye under his left ear as she observed her surroundings. She was amazed by all the other humans walking by, And everything else.

"Wow! This is so awesome!" she said "So many humans and other stuff".

Heh heh, You sound like a child" Leon said with a smile on his face before spotting Satomi and the others. He put his phone away as he gestured his finger for Aihato to blend in. Aihato understood his gesture as she closed her eye, Blending into his skin.

Leon made his way over to his friends as Akiho waved at him.

"Well well, Look who's not in his bed reading comics" Akiho said.

"Stop teasing him, Akiho" Yuko said "We're glad that you made it, Leon".

"Same, I still feel stiff from my workout" Leon said. Shinichi just looked at his friend. "I didn't know you worked out, You going to be trying out for any sports classes this year?". Leon shook his head at Shinichi.

"Nope, Just something to do on the side instead of sitting at home doing nothing. Who knows, It might come in handy".

"Sure it will, Against Enois Velkai I'm not so sure" Yuko said said smiling. Leon frowned as he raised an eyebrow at her, He had almost completely forgot about Enois. He still hoped that the guy had forgotten as well, But he knew that was not the case. Enois never forgot about someone who he had to beat up.

"Anyway, Let's get inside. I'm starving" Leon said. The others agreed as they walked in. As the group got a table to sit And ordered for there food, They decided to strike up on some random conversations before there food arrived.

"Can't believe our weekend is over..." Akiho said bitterly.

"You worried about what Enois said?" Leon asked her. Akiho nodded at him. "Yeah, But surely he would have forgot...right?".

"Not when it comes to messing people that he sees that deserves it" Satomi said. That's when Shinichi saw there food come over to there table. "We can worry about that latter, Here comes our food" he said.

Leon spun his fork in his left hand "Ah good, We can eat!" He said as their plates were passed to each person. As they were digging in, Yuko had something on her mind. Leon looked over at her.

"What's wrong Yuko? You haven't touched your food" he asked her, Yuko looked over at him as she sighed.

"Oh, Sorry" she said "I guess I've just been worried about what's been going on". Leon was confused.

"Hm? What's been going on in the span of two days?" Leon said.

"You haven't heard? It was all over the news and internet yesterday" Shinichi said. Leon took another bite of his pancakes "Nope, Sorry. Can anyone run it by me if I may ask?".

Akiho leaned a bit to whisper.

"You're talking about the mincemeat murders, Aren't you Tachikawa?" Akiho asked. This caused Leon to quickly stop eating as his fork was in his hand as he started to shake bit, Causing his fork to vibrate a little in his grip. Yuko nodded at Akiho.

"Yeah" she said "Cases of people being torn to pieces are happening in multiple locations around the world".

This made Leon's blood run cold.

'Multiple cases...around the world...then it's not just here then...' Leon thought.

"There are pretty graphic videos being upped to the net, Too". Yuko finished.

"What about the killer?" Shinichi asked. "They haven't caught him yet. More like, No one person can tear up several people at the same time in different places worldwide, So I bet it's not just one killer, But a fanatical cult or something" Yuko said.

Leon's hand was starting to shake more. Satomi added into the conversation.

"Hey come to think of it, Your brother's a detective, Right?" She asked Yuko.

Yuko nodded. "Yeah, But he won't tell me anything about these murders. If you think about it, Wouldn't that mean the cops and the government are already doing something about it?".

"I don't want to be mincemeat..." Akiho said sadly, That's when she glanced over at Leon who's eyes were shadowed by his hair. His hand now shaking violently.

"Leon, You alright? You're shaking" she asked him in a concerned tone. Leon stopped shaking as he looked over at Akiho, Then at his friends.

"Huh? What?" Leon said. Akiho then placed her hand over his right hand. "I asked if you were alright. You were shaking pretty badly". Leon glanced at Akiho's hand and sighed. "I'm okay, I promise" he said as he placed his right hand over her's. Akiho smiled as she then messed up his hair.

"Good, Seening you upset would be a rare sight" she said.

"Hah hah hah...yeah" Leon said as they all finished there breakfast.

-a few hours latter-

The group walked out of the cafe as they all headed down the street. Leon stopped as he looked at his watch, "hey, I'll catch you guys latter" he said "I have to head over to the comic shop to get the new Spider-Man comic series". The others only laughed.

"Fine fine" Akiho said "You go and get your research then Peter Parker".

"That was terrible" Yuko said.

"We'll talk about our plan to avoid Enois tomorrow okay Leon".

"Okay, Shinichi" Leon said, Leon saw his friends walk away as he turned around to head back home. However, That's when he heard someone run up to him.

"Leon" Satomi said. Leon turned around to face her. "Hm? Satomi, What's up?" He asked her. Satomi poked his forehead as she smiled at him.

"You are, Leon Ketsui. Right?" Satomi asked him. Leon placed his hands in his pockets.

"The very same, Satomi" Leon said. Satomi looked at him for a bit before smiling. "Okay, I'm just making sure" she said "Latter".

Leon smiled as he watched her leave, That's when Aihato glanced at her from the corner of his ear.

"What does she mean by that?" Aihato asked him. Leon glanced at Aihato "She means that I'm still the same, And that I haven't changed".

"I don't understand".

"You will, Give it time. But...".

Leon began shaking his fists as he stormed off into an alleyway, Aihato split from his body as she transformed her appearance to Akeno's again.

"Leon" Aihato said "I noticed that you were shaking when your friends brought up something call "Mincemeat murders", Why were you shaking?". Leon looked at Aihato as his hair shadowed his eyes. Shisei then appeared on his hand.

"Idiot! Don't you understand anything!?" Shisei said "His friends were talking about our kind. It seems that we're all around the world, So...whoever our kind takes as there host eat what is associated with that category. In other words, Those with humans as hosts eat humans. Therefore we specialize in cannibalism".

Aihato looked away from her brother "I...I don't like that..." She said "Our kind is just killing humans to eat them. We don't have any emotions like sorrow or guilt. Why...why do we have to eat other humans to survive?".

Leon was still shaking.

"Whatever the case my be Aihato. We can't let them get away with this. We won't let them be" he said. Shisei looked at Leon.

"Let them be? I don't understand". That's when Leon snapped at him.

"LISTEN! Only the three of us know their true nature. There will only be more victims if we don't do something. People are being killed. We're the only ones who knows what the killers really are".

Shisei just had his narrow expression still, Aihato just looked at Leon.

"What should we do? There's no telling how many there are here in this place" Aihato said. Leon then tapped his foot "Follow me, Aihato. We're going home" he said. Aihato nodded as they went home.

-Leon's apartment-

Leon walked into his apartment as he closed the door behind him and walked into his room and started taking off his pants and t-shirt. Aihato blushed seeing her host getting undressed.

"Leon! What are you doing?" Aihato said still blushing. Leon then walked over to his closet and opened it as he grabbed the Superior Spider-Man suit from the center of the closet and began to put it on.

"Aihato...many people have been killed. If we don't do something, Even my friends and their families might be in danger...and my parents as well" Leon said. Shisei appeared on his neck.

"Don't be a stupid human!" He said "You'll only get us killed!".

"You're telling me I should just stand by and watch, Even if I know who's killing people?".

"That's the point of it, Is it not?".

"You truly are heartless..." Leon said as he grabbed the Superior Spider-Man mask. "That's why...I've decided here and now. That I'm taking a stand against it! I'm going to fight for humanity! As Spider-Man!".

Aihato was moved by her hosts words. She never knew that Leon would even decide on something like this.

"Leon..." Aihato said with amazement and awe in her voice. Shisei however was not happy about this decision.

"Wait a minute! We should get a say in this!" He said.

"I'm with Leon! Let's help humanity!" Aihato said happily.

"Idiot! Now look what you've done! You've made this even worse now! What's so wrong about some humans being killed for my kinds survival? It's only-".

Leon slapped his neck, He then glared at Shisei. "Not another word on your dark bitter logic!" Leon said "I need the both of you for this, I need your strength, Eyes, And senses to help me in this fight. Both of you, Please, Help me".

Shisei was silent, He didn't want to help his host in this crazy or his so called sister in this fight for humanity stuff. He only cared about his own life and nothing more. Aihato on the other hand...

"YES!" Aihato said happily as she got up from the bed and held onto Leon "Yes! I'll totally help you in your fight for humanity!". Leon smiled as he held onto Aihato.

"Thanks, Aihato. That means a lot to me" he said getting a bigger smile from her. The two then glanced at Shisei who was staring at them. "Well, Brother? What do you say? Will you help us? Please?" Aihato pleaded. Shisei was quiet still, He then turned away.

"I have no part in this, The both of you are on your own" he said. Leon then hatched an idea. "Oh? But Shisei. How will my stupid brain know what to do in a fight? After all, I'm very reckless and might get myself killed. Making your survival completely pointless" he said. Shisei then quickly turned to his host.

"Are you saying you need my help to help you fight? After all the training we did!? You should be able to do it yourself!" Shisei yelled. Leon looked at the celling "Nah! I'm very forgetful" he said.

Shisei glared at Leon. "If this is your way to bribe me. You are doing a very poor job on it" he said. Leon sighed as he then got to the point.

"Crap, Okay fine! Either you help me or I force you to stay in Aihato's body for the rest of your life! Got it!?". Shisei for once actually showed a bit of panic. To be sharing a body with his stupid "sister" would be hell on earth for him. Shisei knew that his host should do it too. He grudgingly gave in.

"Ugh...fine! I'll help you in your stupid humanity survival thing! But you better not get us killed doing this! Because there's no going back if we die!".

Leon nodded at him "Thanks Shisei". "Oh shut up and let's just do this!". Leon then looked at Aihato as she then bonded with him as Leon put his mask on as he opened his window. And shot out his tendrils through his web shooters.

"This, This is what I've been waiting for!" Leon said as he swung out of his apartment building.

-elsewhere-

A man and a woman were walking into an alleyway together. Then lead her to a dead end.

"This is a good spot" he said. The woman looked at her companion. "Oh yes, So...what would you like to do now? Hmm?". The man looked at her as his left eye began to move around rapidly.

"I would like to eat..." He said as he then unraveled his head in a spiral as a blade formed at the tip. The woman freaked as she backed up into the building.

"Ahhhh! Help me!" She screamed. The Parasyte began to whip his tendril around before he aimed it at her.

"I hope my stomach will be able to take the alcohol" he said.

"Hey!".

Before the Parasyte could react, He was then caught by two tendrils as they wrapped themselves around him and threw him into the side of the building. The woman looked up to see a man wearing a Spider-Man costume as he jumped to the ground.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Leon asked the woman. The woman shook her head at him still in shock. Leon glared at the Parasyte as he began to get up.

"You stopped me from eating...very well. I shall eat you in her place" he said as he aimed his bladed whip at Leon. Leon then ran at the Parasyte as he transformed his hands into class as he then stabbed his right hand into the Parasytes chest, Ripping out it's heart and crushing it.

"Agh...but how? How is that...wait! I know that sense...you're...the same one that failed...".

"Well, Glad to see that we ran into each other again" Leon said "But this fight is over".

The Parasyte then collapsed to the ground as it began to shrivel up and soon die. Leon looked at his blooded costume.

'Shit...I am so in trouble tomorrow...' He thought. His train of thought was interrupted as the woman then ran over to him. "You...saved my life! I don't know that that thing was. But it was going to kill me! And you killed him. Thank you, I don't have much but-". Leon held up his other hand.

"Ma'am it's quite alright. I'm just happy your okay. And that's all the payment I need" Leon then shot his tendrils at the top of the building as he suspended himself upward. The woman then realized something as she called out to him.

"Wait! I don't know your name!".

"I'm just your friendly Superior Spider-Man!".

The woman saw him swing from building to building as she then began to ran to the police to tell them about her encounter. Leon was swinging around the city of Japan as he landed on the side of a building. He took off his mask and breathed.

"Ah ah, That. Felt. Great!" Leon said. Shisei's mouth appeared under his ear "Don't be so overconfident" he said "That one of my kind was narrow minded. It was only by his narrow mindedness that we won. And congrats, You saved one human in the process".

"Oh admit it, You felt good saving someone too!" Leon said.

"I do not "feel good" from saving a human. This was simply because you wanted to do some stupid crusade for humanity".

"Heh heh, I thought it was fun being a superhero" Aihato said under Leon's left ear "Can we do this again?".

"Yeah, We're going to do our best to keep our home safe". Leon then put his mask back on as he swung back to his apartment.

-elsewhere-

A woman was looking out the window naked as she observed the city. She then turned to her partner who was also naked as the two held each other.

A/n: finally! I'm getting this story going. All comments are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 my new student is my Parasyte

-Monday 7:59am-

Leon was asleep in his bed after the three's little ordeal with the Parasyte last night. They decided to turn in after they swung around the city to find more of their kind killing anymore humans. Fortunately, it was only the one that they stopped. Leon was snoring as Aihato was cuddled up next to him as Akeno. Holding her host by his waist, Her head under his, She was also snoring.

Just then, Leon's computer goes off as his Skype rings. Leon groaned in his sleep, He really didn't want to answer it.

"Ugh...10 more minutes to sleep dad...and tell mom I can have a girlfriend..." Leon mumbled in his sleep. However that first part made him shoot his eyes wide open.

"OH SHIT! THE SUIT!".

Leon then jumped out of bed as he covered Aihato with the covers as he ran to his computer and answered the Skype call. Leon predicted what he would see: his father with his arms crossed and a frown. Leon knew what he was about to do to his father would be painful, But he had to do what needed to be done to keep his two secrets safe.

"Dad, The suit. It didn't-". Leon's father held up his hand.

"Please Leon...don't remind me about it..." He said "My boss is already not happy about the suit being stolen during the weekend. And now we have to make a new one in the process". Leon felt his heart sank a bit, He really didn't want to lie to his father about the suit actually coming to his house on time and in his possession. Leon just painfully played along.

"It was stolen? But how?" Leon said.

That's when Leon's mother walked into the room. "We're not sure, We only assume it was stolen because of today's news article on yesterday night. People claiming to see a person wearing a Spider-Man suit swinging all over Japan. And one woman said to the police that this person saved her from this thing. The police have claimed that she is assuming that it's one of the mincemeat killers. But there not sure".

"And that suit is worth thousands. It's going to cost us out of our pockets again to get the materials for the new one. I can't believe that it got stolen! And now, Some crazed lunatic is playing hero with it in there hands. I swear! If I find that basteted, I'm going to ring their neck! I put my heart and soul into making that suit!".

Leon was quiet as he just listened to his father rant. That's when everybody heard Leon's covers shift and move. Leon swallowed as he glanced over at his bed.

'Oh shit, Too soon Aihato' he thought.

Leon's mother looked at his bed as she raised an eyebrow at him "Leon, Just what is that moving in your bed?" She said sternly "I hope that it's a puppy that you found. Because so help me if it's a girl, I will have your ass!".

Leon was about to speak until Aihato woke up from her slumber. Her top unbuttoned at the the midriff, She rubbed her eyes as she got the sleep out.

"Whaa...Leon. Come back to bed, I'm cold" Aihato whined. Aihato moved her long black hair from her face as she looked at Leon who looked back at her, As well as two other people on his computer. Aihato just smiled at them.

"Hello" she said happily. Leon's parents had their mouths drop. More so his mother did anyway.

Leon's father spoke first.

"Well, Hello there little lady" he said "Leon, You should have told us that you had company over. I could have came by and give you kids some things".

"Dad..." Leon said with a blush across his face. Leon's mother then cracked her knuckles.

"Oh Leon!" She said.

"And here it comes, In 3..2..1...".

"WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT HAVING A GIRLFRIEND! LET ALONE IN THAT APARTMENT!? AND NOW I FIND THE BOTH OF YOU SLEEPING TOGETHER IN THE SAME BED!? I AM SO GOING TO HAVE YOUR ASS WHEN YOU GET BACK HOME AFTER SCHOOL!".

Her voice actually caused Leon to fall back in his computer chair. Aihato quickly jumped out of bed to help him up. "Here Leon" Aihato said.

"Ah, Thanks Aihato" Leon said. However they both then looked at the screen to see nails tapping hard on the keyboard. Leon's mother still had her arms crossed, And her left hand on the table as her nails just rose up and down on the keyboard. Leon's mother gave the both of them a hard glare, Causing Aihato to hold onto Leon as Leon held her to comfort her.

"Restrain yourself the both of you!" Leon's mother said said. Leon just kept his hold on Aihato. "Sorry, But I don't live with you anymore!" Leon said.

"Leon! Don't test my patience! You're already in major trouble for having her over in the first place. And I don't want to deal with what her parents might say".

"She just wanted to stay the night because it was getting late and she lives very far. Besides-".

"I don't want to hear it! You just get your ass to school! And I had better hope you didn't have sex with her either! I'm not going to be a grandmother!" And with that, Leon's mother stormed off, Yelling and cursing at where she went wrong with raising her son and what not.

Leon's father just sat there until he shook his head.

"Well, Don't mind her Leon" he said "I'll talk with her. But you're gonna have to get ready for school. We can talk about the suit latter".

Leon nodded at his father "Yes sir".

"That's my boy, Be safe. And congrats on the girlfriend". Leon blushed at his fathers words. "We...we're not dating dad" Leon said. His father just waved his hand at him.

"Sure sure, Of course your not" he teased "Okay, I need to get out of here and head to the studio. Take care you two". And with that, There Skype call was over.

Leon placed his hands over his face.

"Fuck! That was bad timing Aihato. Now my mother is going to murder me when I get home" he said. Aihato lowered her head feeling bad that she got her host in trouble.

"I'm sorry Leon" she said. Leon sighed as he placed Aihato on his lap and rubbed her shoulders. "Ah well, It's okay Aihato. Accidents happen". Aihato began to smile as she nuzzled her head next to his, That's when Shisei woke up as he pushed her face away.

"Ugh, Can you please stop pressing your face up to his. It's making me ill" he said coldly. Leon then flicked Shisei's eye, "Good morning, You asshole" Leon said. Shisei had his narrow glare showing.

"Shut up!" Shisei said "You really should be mad at Aihato. After all, She got you in trouble with your mother. And now she has your ass. You've really made a mess of things, Aihato" Shisei finished with a smile on his face. Aihato began to get upset, But Leon comforted her.

"Shisei, Enough! Stop mocking your sister about her mistake. It was an accident and it's now over. Now shut up! I need to get ready for school" Leon said as Aihato looked at her host with curiosity.

"What's school?" She asked.

"School is a place were humans are able to learn and understand the world that they live on. It is a place of study, Learning, Teaching, And physical training. It is also a place were other humans like Leon can make new friends and what not. Or meet females to mate with" Shisei said.

"Hey! I do not go to Highschool to "mate" with girls! I never even had sex!" Leon shouted. Aihato puffed out her cheeks at the words "meet other females".

"Leon...are the other female humans at school cute?" Aihato asked him. Leon just looked at Aihato. Why was she asking something like that. "Honestly, I haven't seen any cute girls in my school. But that's quite a surprise that you would ask, Aihato. Actually...why did you ask me that?".

Aihato's face began to blush as she moved around in his lap.

"N-no reason..." She said shyly. Leon smiled at her as he rubbed her head before picking her up and placing her on the bed. "Well okay. You stay here, I need to take a quick shower and get dressed for school" he said before walking out of the room. Aihato sat there as she then thought of something. That's when she snapped her fingers as she went to Leon's laptop to look up cute, Sexy, Busty anime girls.

-a few minutes later-

Leon was walking out of the bathroom, Washing his hair. He had a towel over his waist as he had his slippers on to not get the floor wet or his feet dirty. Shisei appeared on his shoulder.

"Leon, I would to remind you that I don't like hot water only. It would seem my kind are not fond of anything hot" Shisei said. Leon glanced at Shisei. "So your kind are not fond of anything hot huh? I guess that includes fire too". Leon said.

"You better not be getting any ideas with that!" Shisei said as he formed the right hand into claws. Leon just rolled his eyes "Oh please, If that was the case. I would have burned you on the first day without a second thought".

"Not that you have a second thought".

"Quiet you!".

Leon then gently opened his door with his foot, Only to be greeted with a naked Aihato as she was looking at the computer while standing up posing and transforming her appearance as she went through each female anime character that she saw. Leon just had two things happen: his mouth fall wide open, And a growing erection.

"Aihato..." Leon said still staring, Aihato looked over and smiled at her host. "Leon! You're done! I need your help with something".

"Define something?".

"I want to go to school with you, But I can't pick an appearance that suits me. There are so many that I like, That I can't decide. I only have two that I really like, That being Rias Gremory and Stella Vermilion".

Leon was at a loss for words, His Parasyte, Aihato wanted to go out in public with him to school. But not only that, But she wanted to have the appearance of two of the best looking girls in his two favorite animes. Leon only thought Rias was okay for his taste, As he thought Akeno was number one. But Stella was a goddess in his eyes. To have a dream of those two as his lovers would be every mans fantasy come true.

Leon's cock was throbbing at the thought, But he quickly shook his head as he knew he didn't have time to gawk over his partner. Leon cleared his throat, Getting Aihato's attention as she went back to her original transformation.

"Aihato, You said that you have two forms that you like. That being Rias and Stella, Correct?" Leon asked her. Aihato nodded happily at him. "Yes! There very beautiful" she said.

"Beautiful is an understatement..."Leon said under his breath.

"Hm? Leon? What's wrong?" Aihato asked. Leon glanced back at her.

"Sorry. -aheam- so you're having trouble picking between the two?" He asked. Aihato nodded in response, Leon then pondered a bit before he came up with an answer.

"Combine them".

"Huh?".

"Combine the two that you like into one form. And just pick and create what parts you want with your new form. Sound good Aihato?".

Aihato thought about it for a little until she nodded at her host with determination in her eyes. "Yes! I'll do just that" she said "This will be my public appearance whenever I go out with you!".

Leon facepalmed when she said that.

'Maybe I should bring a gun...just in case freaks are involved' he thought. That's when Aihato began to transform her appearance, But stopped as she waved her host to turn around.

"Umm, Don't look please. I want to surprise you" she said. Leon turned around as he let Aihato transform. Leon crossed his arms as Shisei came out.

"Leon, We should bring our Spider-Man outfit with us. In case any of my kind show up. I need to remind you, My kind can identify other parasites through the wavelengths emitted by their brains. Weak parasites or parasites that failed to occupy their host's brain emit weaker signals, consequently. Parasites are able to sense the mood of other parasites" Shisei said.

Leon nodded "Got it! I'll be sure to remember that".

"See that you do! I don't want to repeat myself again!".

"Jackass...".

"Leon, I'm ready".

Leon turned around, Only to feel all of the blood leave his body at what he saw. Aihato's appearance was in basic terms: a fucking sexy bombshell that would making God and the Devil fight over to have.

Aihato's body was Stella's and Rias's combined. Her curves were ridiculous, Her breasts were an H-size. Her eyes were Heterochromia, Her left eye being blue-green and her right eye being ruby, Her bright red crimson hair reached to her waist as three single strands stood up, With some of her hair being in the center of her face. Her voluptuous figure would make any woman feel only shame and bitter jealousy. And every man in the world would probably cause a world war 3 just to get her as the prize.

Leon was utterly silenced at the sight before him. Aihato smiled at him. "Well? What do you think? Is it alright?" She asked him. Leon didn't say anything, The only thing he could do, Was what about every single male at his school would do today: he fainted.

Aihato pankiced as she ran to his side. "Leon! Leon! Are you alright!?" She said in worry. Leon was still passed out as Shisei examined his face.

"He fell unconscious after you showed him your form. I guess it means he likes it" Shisei said bluntly. Aihato smiled brightly as she blushed.

"He...he likes it" she said happily still blushing as she cupped his face. She then pushed his face into her huge breasts. "He likes it!". Shisei then controlled his hosts body as he stood up.

"Don't do that!" Shisei said "The last thing I need is for you to kill me with your stupid large breasts! Got it!?" Shisei said causing Aihato to flinch.

"I'm sorry brother..." She whimpered. Shisei just gave her a narrow glare before he used his hosts left hand to pull her ear.

"You better be!" He said. That's when Shisei was smacked as Leon gained conscious and took control of his body.

"Don't ever grab her like that! Or yell at her Shisei. Do I make myself clear!?" Leon said. Shisei rolled his eyes at him "You don't give me orders" Shisei said as he went back into Leon's body. Leon leaned down to Aihato and held her close to his bare chest. Aihato then looked up at Leon.

"Leon..." She said.

"Shhhh, It's okay. I'm right here, Aihato" Leon said as he gently stroked Aihato's red hair. Aihato held onto her host as she nuzzled her face close to his. The two kept holding each other until Leon realized two things: they were both naked, And he had already wasted time getting to school.

"Shit! Aihato, We have to go! I'm already running late for school!" Leon said as he got some spare school clothes for his Parasyte "Here, Put these on, It's my uniform that all humans have to wear at this school".

"Okay!" Aihato said as she began to get on her clothes. Leon had already got half of his clothes on before putting on his shirt and school uniform. He got his brush as he brushed his white shirt spiky hair. As he finished, He glanced at Aihato who was having trouble with her shirt.

"Uhhh...umm. It won't fit" Aihato said. Leon stood in front of her as he gently fixed her uniform shirt for her. "Heh heh, That's because your breasts are too big. I'll have to buy you a larger shirt, And maybe a bra".

"What's a bra?".

"It's piece of garment that will hold your breasts so that they won't move all over when you run, Bend over, Or jump. If you don't wear a bra and you have large breasts. Then your breasts will either hit you in the face or pop out. But some bras can't hold a females large breasts, So they have to get fitted with a custom one" Leon said.

Aihato was intrigued, "Ohhhh, That makes sense. I think" she said. Leon laid his head on her head. "Yeah" he said "But let's worry about that latter. We have to get going".

"Okay".

Leon finished with Aihato's shirt, But her large breasts made it impossible to button to the top. So he had to stop halfway. He then buttoned one button on the top, Now she had a huge exposed gap in the center, Showing her breasts squeezed together. Leon sighed in frustration.

"Shit! I know I can get around this" he said as he went to his dresser to find at least something. But he couldn't find anything. He almost gave up until he snapped his fingers.

"Be right back!" He said as he ran out of his apartment. Aihato just stood there as she pondered why her host had to leave real quick.

"I wonder what he's going to do?" Aihato pondered. That's when Leon came back carrying a black erotic bra in his hands.

"I'm back!" Leon said huffing "My...my landlord had one on him. He said he was going to burn it because it was his ex-girlfriends. But I told him that my friend needed a bra and he gave it to me". Aihato smiled as she clapped her hands.

"Awww, Leon. Thank you" she said. Leon smiled but blushed at what he was about to say next.

"Take off your shirt".

"Wha-why?".

"I need to put this bra on you. I can't do it over your clothes".

Aihato felt her face become fully red as she then began to unbutton her shirt as she was now half naked. Leon gulped as he then placed the bra around her waist and got her breasts into the cups. He then got the back of the bra to fit. Although the result was now that her breasts were pushed up a bit. Leon then put her school shirt back on as he buttoned it from the top this time, But it stopped at her midriff.

"It worked!" Aihato said.

"Yeah, But it stopped at your midriff..." Leon said "Well fuck it! That will do. We got to get out of here, We're already late as it is". Aihato nodded as they headed out of the apartment.

-outside-

Leon and Aihato were walking together towards the school. Leon was glancing at the stares that everyone was giving them. Mostly the envious glares from the women and the men that were eying Aihato up and down, With lustful thoughts. Leon sighed as Aihato nuzzled her head on his shoulder.

"Leon, It's okay. You don't have to keep worrying" Aihato reassured him. Leon sighed a bit "I know, But I hate all this attention. It's mostly directed at your appearance".

"Because I'm beautiful?" Aihato asked.

"That's an understatement. Goddess is more for you" Leon said. Aihato blushed as she smiled brightly. "Really!? Oh Leon!" She said as she held onto his arm. Leon happily sighed as he saw his friends, Leon glanced over at Aihato "Now remember what we talked about when we walked".

"Right, I'm transferring from another school. And you and I just met yesterday. I'm a sophomore and the same age as you. You also told me that we'll be splitting up to go to different classes" Aihato said that last part with bitterness in her tone. She didn't want to leave her hosts side.

Leon rubbed her red hair "Don't worry, Shisei told me that you two can telepathy communicate with each other. So he'll tell me if anyone is messing with you. And I'll be there to beat the shit out of them". Aihato blushed even more as she nuzzled her host.

"Thank you".

"Anytime".

The two then stopped there nuzzling as Leon and Aihato walked over to his friends. Shinichi was the first to wave him down.

"Hey! Leon's here" he said as she saw his companion "huh? Who's that with him?".

"I'd like to know as well" Akiho said with a bit of jealousy "Just look at her! She's a babe!".

"I think a bombshell is a better term" Satomi said.

"How in the world did Leon con her into walking to school with him?" Yuko said. Satomi then nudged Shinichi's shoulder "Hey Shinichi. You don't think she's that cute, Do you?".

"Well...I can't really say" Shinichi said as he adjusted his glasses a bit. The two then made there way on campus. And as Leon predicted, Everyone, Mostly boys, Were gawking at Aihato.

"Hell! Look this fine babe right here!" One boy yelled.

"Look at how big her tits are! God I could fuck them for hours" another guy said.

"Humph! I bet she's a whore!" One girl said.

"I'll say, She's so not that pretty" another girl said.

Leon and Aihato ignored the jeers and comments aimed at Aihato as they stopped in front of the others. "Sup, Guys! How late are we?" Leon said.

Yuko walked forward "You're actually just in time for our first class to start" she said as she glanced at Aihato "And how the hell did you get this girl to walk with you to school?". Leon rolled his eyes as Yuko.

"For your information, Yuko. I met her yesterday" he said.

"Sure, And I'm a movie star" Akiho said as she looked at Aihato from head to toe. She then had a sour expression as she started at Aihato's large breasts that were showing a bit of her erotic black bra.

"So? You have a name or what?" Akiho asked. Leon poked Akiho on nose.

"Oi! Be nice!" He said. Aihato giggled as she introduced herself. "I do, My name is Aihato Yosuru. I'm a transfer student and a sophomore" she said with a smile "It's nice to meet all of you". The others looked at each other until they introduced themselves to Aihato.

"Satomi Murano".

"Akiho Suzuki".

"Yuko Tachikawa".

"Shinichi Izumi".

Aihato made sure to remember there names and faces. "I'm happy to meet all of you. I hope we can be friends" she said. That's when they all heard the sound of a dirt bike come onto the campus grounds. Leon and his friends sighed as they knew who it was.

"Fuck me! It's Enois!" Leon said. Aihato looked at Enois as he parked his bike to the side of the wall. She felt a bad vibe when she looked at him. And it only made her uneasy.

'So that's Enois..' Aihato thought.

Enois got his bag off of his dirt bike as he made his way to the school. He had his hands in his pockets as he smirked. "Okay! Time to get to work on my list of shitbags to beat" he said to himself, That's when he spotted Leon and his friends. Enois grinned as he then ran up to them.

Enois then picked up Leon by the collar of his shirt.

"Hello my little friends" Enois mocked "Ready to start praying for God?".

"Enois I swear! Let me go!" Leon said. Enois then punched him in the gut. "Nah! Can't, As a prey on my list you have to suffer. Now to give you your 5 smacks to the body as an introduction".

"Stop it! Let him go!" Aihato said. Enois turned to her as he was dumbstruck. He had never seen a girl as gorgeous as her before, Enois actually dropped Leon to the ground, As he turned his attention to Aihato.

"Well..." Enois said "Are you new here?". Aihato cupped her hands together.

"Y-yes I am. My n-name is Aihato".

"Aihato? Well, Aihato. The name is Enois Velkai. It's a pleasure and maybe we might get to that pleasure part" he said with half lid eyes. Aihato felt sick, There was no way she would mate with this human, Not by a long shot.

Smack!

Leon punched Enois square in the jaw, Causing him to stumble a bit. Enois got his balance, As he wiped the small blood from his lower lip. Enois balled up his fists.

"Big mistake on your end Ketsui!" He said as he then tackled Leon to the ground and began to punch him in the face. Aihato quickly ran over and tried to help him.

"Hey! Don't hurt him!" She said as she tried to pull Enois off of Leon, That's when one of Enois's hands accidentally got caught in her school shirt and opened it. Causing her black bra to be exposed to everyone that was present.

All of the boys began howling at her.

"-whistles- damn! Bring that body over here girl!".

"Oh yes! Show us those sexy melons!".

"Heh heh, Just look at how hot she is in that bra".

Enois stopped beating Leon as he looked to see Aihato in her bra as she tried to cover herself. Enois got up as he wrapped his arms around her. Making sure to move his hands down to her firm and slightly big ass and squeeze it a bit, Causing Aihato to jump.

"Hey now, I've got you. Don't worry, These jerks won't lay a finger on you. Not while I'm here" Enois said with lust in his voice as he leaned to her ear as she moved away "Besides, They won't get to touch you while I'm around".

"GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!" Leon yelled as he then jumped on Enois's back and wrapped his right arm around his neck tightly, Chocking him. Enois quickly released his hold on Aihato as he was grasping for air, But Leon just held his neck even tighter.

"You touch her again, And so help me Enois. I won't hesitate to kill you!" Leon threatened as he then released his hold on him. Enois fell to his knees as he gasped while Leon took Aihato by the hand to go and get her a new shirt, Leon's friends followed him.

Enois glared at Leon as he took Aihato inside the school. He slowly got to his feet.

"If anyone is going to be doing any killing. It's going to be me shoving a knife in your throat, Ketsui" he said "You're not taking Aihato away from me! Not on your life. I'll make her mine, Even if I have to force her to be mine!".

-inside the school-

Leon and the others were at the school store, It was difficult for them to get there. As they had to deal with all the boys making comments, And some girls expressing there jealousy. Leon was pacing back and forth outside of the school store dressing room.

"Leon, I really can't believe you held Enois in a choke hold like that" Shinichi said. "I'll say, I'm impressed your skinny body could do that" Akiho teased.

Leon stopped pacing as he looked at Akiho and smirked. "Well, Like I told Shinichi on Sunday. I've been working out" he said.

Yuko crossed her arms.

"We remember that, But doing one workout and being able to put a choke hold on someone is completely different. I mean, There's no way you got that strong in one day" she said.

Leon smirked a bit.

'You'd be surprised, Yuko' Leon thought.

That's when the dressing room door opened as Aihato came out in her new school uniform. Although the result was the same as her last one. It stopped at her midriff. Leon sighed in relief.

"Whew, Glad that's over" he said "You okay, Aihato?". Aihato simply held onto Leon tightly, Laying her head on his chest.

"Leon, Thank you" she said. Leon gently placed his arms on her back as he then rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Aihato" Leon said "He won't touch you or my friends again". The others just looked at them before Akiho leaned over to Satomi.

"What's her deal?" Akiho asked "I mean, What makes her so special that Leon is hugging her and stuff. He's never did that with anyone else...". Satomi giggled a bit.

"Oh? Are we acting a little jealous, Akiho?" Satomi said. Akiho quickly blushed as she looked away.

"N-no! I'm not jealous at all!" She said as she looked at Leon and Aihato "I just think that it's weird...that's all".

Leon turned to his friends.

"Well, We should got to class. I'm sure we've already wasted enough time" he said. The others agreed as they went to there home room.

Inside Leon's home room, Things were not any better. Aihato was standing in front of the class as she introduced herself. All of the boys were mesmerized by her beauty, Even there home room teacher was even staring. Leon had his head on the desk as he gripped his pencil tightly, Almost breaking it.

"Son of a...even the teacher is looking at her? Are you serious?!" Leon whispered. Shisei appeared on his left cheek. "Well...it's your own fault" he said "I told you to put her in her place, But no. You had to be nice and let her get you beaten and humiliated in front of your own peers. And now your paying the price for it".

Leon aimed his left eye at Shisei.

"I get it, You told me so, But I'm not going to put her in place. She's not my servant, Nor is she my slave or maid. She's my partner, And as partners we're supposed to look out for each other" Leon whispered.

Shisei sighed in frustration as he formed hands and rubbed his eyes.

"You're an idiot to the bitter end. But I see that you already knew that. So I'll let you suffer. Who knows, This could be interesting to see. Just don't get us killed!". Shisei then went to sleep as Leon raised his head to see the teacher aim his ruler.

"Well now, Miss Aihato" the teacher said "You can pick anywhere you want to sit". Aihato looked around the class room. She saw how the other male humans had gleam in their eyes as they wanted her to sit next to them. But that's when she saw Enois who was smiling at her as he slowly licked his lips at her. Aihato was frightened by Enois and she refused to be anywhere near him. That's when she saw an empty seat in front of Leon who was looking out the window.

Aihato smiled brightly.

"I'd like to sit in front of Leon" she said. The teacher then looked at all of his male students as he saw there expressions of heartbreak and raging jealousy towards Leon. But the teacher smirked at Enois, Who was actually fuming at Leon. The teacher then looked at Leon who was shocked.

"Very well, You may sit next to Leon Ketsui. That will be your main seat" the teacher said. Aihato smiled at the teacher as she walked over to her seat, All of the males excluding Shinichi and Leon were staring at Aihato's huge breasts bouncing with each step as she took her seat in front of Leon.

Enois watched from the back as he put his feet up. And crossed his arms in anger.

"Motherfucker" he said "You got lucky, Ketsui!".

Aihato turned her head to face Leon. "I get to sit next to you, Leon!" Aihato said with a huge smile and a blush across her face. Leon glanced at Yuko who was smirking at him as Leon blushed a bit "Yeah, Looks like you do" he said.

-latter that afternoon-

School was over as Leon and his friends were walking out of the building. The day ended without a hitch, Save for half of the male classmates in the school drooling over Aihato. Leon sighed as he was happy that the day was over. He and his friends headed home.

"This day fucking sucked!" Leon said. Satomi and Yuko pulled his cheeks. "What sucked? The fact that your friend Aihato here is a walking sexy goddess. Making all men and teachers bend to her every whim" they said.

Aihato then held Leon from behind. "Leon didn't fall to my every whim. He's nice and kind" she said. Akiho rolled her eyes.

"That's because nerds to don't get hot chicks as friends. Well, Besides me of course" she said with a smirk. Leon grinned at Akiho "Oh bite me! I know plenty of nerds who have hot girlfriends" Leon said with pride.

"Name one" Shinichi said with a smile, Leon quickly reverted his words. "Umm...oh okay so I don't know any nerds with hot girlfriends" he said. Satomi then pondered something.

"Oh! That reminds me" she said "Leon, Did you hear? Someone is dressing up as Spider-Man and stopping those mincemeat killings. I'm surprised that you didn't mention that today". Aihato and Leon glanced at each other then looked at Satomi.

"Wait are you serious? Somebody is cosplaying as Spider-Man and stopping those killers?" Leon said.

"That's what I heard on the news" Yuko said "One woman claimed that she got rescued by him and she saw him swing off. Other people say that they saw him web swing all across the city last night".

"Sounds like my kind of guy" Leon said with a smile on his face. Shinichi smirked "Figures you'd say that. He is one of your all time favorite superheroes".

Leon placed his hands behind his head "The best in my opinion. He puts all the other superheroes to shame! And the best part, He's real". Akiho pondered a bit. "Or he could be playing the part of hero to get some attention, Either way. I am happy to see someone putting a stop to the mincemeat murders" she said.

"Yeah..".

That's when Leon stopped at a corner "Well, This is my stop. I'll see you all tomorrow" he said. "Okay, Be safe Leon" Satomi and Shinichi said. Leon nodded as Aihato ran up to his side "I'll walk with you to your house, If that's alright with you?" She said blushing.

"Heh, Thanks Aihato. I appreciate that" Leon said as the two went down the street. The others watched them.

"Lucky basteted..." Yuko said with a smile. Satomi smiled "I think it's cute. Leon just might finally get a girlfriend" she said.

"Hm? You're oddly quiet, Akiho" Shinichi said. Akiho jumped as she looked at Shinichi. "O-Ohhh, Don't mind me, Izumi" Akiho said as she looked away.

Yuko then leaned in front of her "Oh she's just jealous that Leon is getting close with Aihato and not her" she said.

"Yuko! I am not! Stop lying!".

Satomi and Shinichi laughed as they looked at each other then looked away blushing. Yuko quickly saw that as she smiled "Well well, Looks like Leon is not the only one getting close I see".

Satomi and Shinichi blushed even more as they looked away. Yuko was going to enjoy this.

-Leon's apartment-

Leon and Aihato walked into the apartment as Leon took off his school clothes and put on his sweat pants and plopped into the bed. Aihato took off her clothes as well, Only being in her bra and some shorts Leon gave her the other day, And gently placed her hand on his back.

"Leon? Are you okay?" She asked him. Leon sighed in his pillow as he turned around facing her. "I'm sorry for today, Aihato" he said "I didn't want anything to happen to you". Aihato just looked at her host as she leaned next to his side and nuzzled up to him.

"Leon" she said "It's fine. It was an accident, Nothing more".

"You call a Highschool bully groping an innocent girl an accident?".

"Okay, That was not an accident. That was just creepy".

Shisei then formed on Leon's chest. "It was all your fault, You just had to take the appearance of a bimbo didn't you?" He said. Leon flicked Shisei in the eye.

"Shut up! Don't call Aihato a bimbo" he said as he held Aihato close, Getting her to blush. Shisei rubbed his eye.

"I should just kill you in your sleep".

"Do that, And you'll be on your own. But for how long is my question before you shrivel up and die".

Shisei glared at his host before looking away "idiots" he said "Well, We were lucky. None of my kind were around. But we can't drop our guard just yet. This place is crawling with my kind, And we need to be on high alert for when we have to face one of them".

Leon rubbed Aihato's head as he looked at Shisei. "You think I'm not keeping watch? I'm making damn sure that we don't get taken down. Trust me Shisei. I'm doing my job" Leon said. Shisei glanced at him.

"I highly doubt your doing your job. All you seem to be occupied with is my "sister" and your weak friends" he said. Leon then slapped Shisei.

"Bite me, You cold jackass" Leon said as he got up from his bed and put up his Superior Spider-Man suit.

"This city is under my protection. That you can be sure of".

A/n: done! Next chapter will be an episode based one of chapter 3, with two new characters introduced. One being a request by SaberAoI. Comments are all welcome, Hope you enjoy the story.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 neutral ground

A/n: enjoy. I will also be introducing SaberAoI's oc that he sent me. If you have one, Your more than welcome to send one. But a special shout out goes to him. Check out his work, It's very good and well done. Hope you all like this chapter and if you have anything to say, Then by all means speak your mind. I do love receiving feedback from all of you.

-Leon's apartment-

Leon was asleep with Aihato who was holding him and keeping close to his bare chest. Her huge breasts pressed up against him, And her red hair a total mess. Shisei was wide awake as he was on his hosts computer looking up the mincemeat murders. He carefully examined each article about the different murders.

"Hmmm, Interesting" Shisei said as he read one article about the mincemeat murder. Apparently, There was a spot that the murder goes to around 5:15am. And in a park no less, Shisei looked over at the clock to see it was 4:32am. He then went over to Leon and shook him.

"Wake up! One of my kind will be coming at a nearby park. We have to go after it".

Leon tossed in his sleep, As he raised his head up and looked at his alarm clock. "It's four in the morning, Shisei. Can't it wait until eight?" Leon said.

"No! This one likes to eat at night, Only at this time. So we have to take action on this. Now get up!" Shisei said. Leon opened his right eye as he looked at Aihato who was still asleep and cuddled up next to him. He forced himself up and out of the bed as he went to his closet to get on his Superior Spider-Man suit.

Aihato was moving in her sleep as she moved her arms to feel Leon, But didn't. She started to awake.

"Nahh, Leon...where are you?" She said.

"I'm over here, Aihato" Leon said as he held his mask. "It's four in the morning, Why are you in your costume?" She asked him. "Shisei said that there is another of his kind that likes to hunt at this time. So I'm taking care of it".

"But we have school in the morning. Come back to bed and hold me, I don't want to be cold".

Leon blushed, He never knew that Aihato would be like this when it came to her sleep. Leon walked over to the bed and leaned to her, Aihato then held out her arms to hold him, But he stopped her.

"Huh? Leon?".

"I'm sorry Aihato" he said "But I have to take care of this. But you can stay here until I return. Okay?". Aihato leaned up, A few feet from their faces touching.

"But! You need me to help you fight for humanity! And you might get hurt without me with you". Leon sat on the bed as he held Aihato in his arms. Aihato held onto her host tightly. "Don't leave me Leon" she said.

"Aihato, There may be times that I might have to fight without you. I know you want to help me fight for humanity. But there might be times when we don't get the chance to fight as one, But that doesn't mean I think your useless or anything like that".

"I do" Shisei added.

"Shut up! Nobody asked you!" Leon said as he turned back to Aihato "So rest for now Aihato. I promise, I'll come back soon". Aihato just looked at Leon until she thought of something.

"Leon...".

"Yeah?".

"Hold out your pinky".

Leon held out his pinky in front of her, Aihato then wrapped her pinky around his. "I just want to make sure you mean it" she said "That you'll come back". Leon nodded at her "I understand, And I promise to come back home".

Leon then leaned to Aihato and kissed her forehead. Aihato's face was bright red as she placed her hand on her head, Leon smiled at her as he then put on his mask and jumped out the window and headed off to the park. Aihato just stood up as she then laid back down in bed, She smiled but soon felt upset that Leon wasn't there with her.

"It's cold..." She said to herself "I miss Leon already".

-meanwhile-

Leon was swinging from building to building with his Parasyte tendrils. He glanced down at some of the people that were still out. Some of them had there cellphones out as they recorded him. Shisei's mouth appeared at his ear.

"We're getting close, Leon" he said "It's just a few more miles".

"Good, I'm really tired. What time should this killer show up?".

"About 5:15am".

Leon stopped swinging as he landed on the side of a building and saw a tower with a digital clock on it as it showed the time was now 4:50am. Leon started to crawl, "Okay, We still have enough time to get there!" He said before shooting his tendril out and heading to the park.

-the park-

Leon was perched on top of a lamp post as he and Shisei patiently waited for the killer. The time was now 5:09am and the sun was slowly rising. Leon forced himself to stay awake as he waited.

"Don't fall asleep" Shisei said "We have to stay alert". Leon yawned through his mask. "Hey...you're not the one who has to play rooster on a lamp post here" Leon said tiredly. That's when Shisei sensed something.

"Shh! Quiet! One of my kind is near. Wait, I sense...four of my kind!" Shisei said.

"Four huh? That's interesting. I didn't know that your kind worked together?" Leon said. "It could be because they all have taken the brain and those that are deemed failures like us, Are considered prey just like any other human" Shisei said "So this one may be a tough fight. We'll be up against four of my kind. And it might not be the same as it was the last time with the other one".

"Right".

"Just follow my instructions to the letter, And don't screw up and die!". Leon nodded, "I know that, Besides Aihato's waiting for me back home".

"Would you please stop worrying about my "Sister" and focus for once! Worrying about other people will lead to a quick death" Shisei said. Leon then spotted four humans walking at the water fountain. Two of them dragging dead bodies. Leon formed his Parasyte claw in his left hand as he observed them.

"Leon, I recommend that you shoot one of them with a bladed tendril, Then stab the other one in the chest with your claw. That way we'll have two killed" Shisei said.

"Got it!" Leon said.

"You have the food? I only see parts missing" one of the Parasytes said. "This human tried to escape, So I had to cut off it's legs" the other Parasyte said.

"It doesn't matter, It's food and I'm hungry" the other Parasyte said.

That's when Leon shot a bladed tendril at one of the four Parasytes, Impaling it through the heart. He then launched himself at them, Ramming his clawed hand through the other Parasyte, Taking out it's heart and crushing it. The other two Parasytes were stunned.

"What is this?! Who is this- wait! This one is of our kind! And the human brain is intact" one of the Parasytes said before she uncoiled her head as four bladed tendrils appeared and went after Leon. Leon then began to flip and dodge the attacks as he ran at her.

"Now your mine!" Leon said as he aimed his claws at her.

"LEON! The other one!" Shisei yelled. Leon glanced to his right to see the other Parasyte aim his four tendrils at him. Leon quickly ducked under them, But one of the tendrils was able to cut his right arm. Leon ignored the stinging pain as he aimed his clawed tendril at the other Parasyte, Ripping out his heart. He then charged at the female Parasyte and slashed off her tendrils and began to land punches and kicks to her before doing a spin kick, Sending her flying into the lamp post. He shots bladed tendril at her, Stabbing her heart.

Leon held his right arm to stop the bleeding.

"Done! But one of them got me..." Leon said as he gritted his teeth. Shisei then used his hosts skin to quickly seal up the wound and patch it as it there wasn't a scratch at all. Leon was amazed. "Wow, Shisei. I didn't know that you could heal wounds" Leon said still in amazement.

Shisei just gave his host a narrow glare.

"Don't be any idiot! I'm able to heal small wounds. But I can't heal Huge ones, Like say you were to be slashed in the abdomen in the most gruesome way possible. You'd probably die from blood loss" he said. Leon sighed "I almost forgot your asshole blunt logic" he said "Let's just go home back to Aihato".

Leon then shot his tendrils as he headed back.

-Leon's apartment-

Leon made his way into his apartment, As he proceeded to take off his Superior Spider-Man suit. As he put his suit away and got on his sweats, Aihato quickly grabbed him.

"Leon!" Aihato said cheerfully "You promised! You came home! I felt so alone and cold while you were gone. Did you get the killers? Did we win for humanity?".

"We got them, But it was four against one. One of them was able to scratch my right arm. But Shisei healed it up" Leon said as he looked at his suit through his closet "I'll have to patch that up".

Aihato panicked a bit a mention of Leon being hurt. She held onto Leon more, "No...I knew I should have came with you" she said. Leon rubbed her head as he kissed her forehead again. "I'm okay, Honestly Aihato. The threat is over, And I can now rest for what little time I have remaining" he said.

Aihato blushed when Leon kissed her forehead again as she laid her head on his bare chest. She cooed as she held him even more. "Okay, Hold me, Make me feel warm again, Leon" Aihato said. Leon got into the bed as he had Aihato on top of him as they fell asleep.

-four hours latter-

Leon and Aihato were sleeping soundly. Aihato had her arms around Leon's bare body, As Leon had his arms around her. The two were enjoying their sleep until Leon's alarm went off. Leon tapped his clock as he moved to the side, Not wanting to wake up Aihato. He got up and did his daily routine. Aihato awoke from her sleep.

"Ahh, Hm? Leon?" She said. Leon walked into the room in only a towel as he rubbed Aihato's head. "Morning Aihato" Leon said as he took off his towel and got dressed. Aihato just watched him as he got dressed, She didn't know why, But she liked the view of her host dressing in front of her. Leon finished as Aihato got out of bed and held her host from behind.

"I don't know why, But I like it when you dress in front of me" Aihato said with a blush on her face. Leon blushed as well "Heh, I bet you do. But you better get washed as well" he said. Aihato came to his front and smiled "Okay" she said as she pondered something "Umm, Can you help me with that?".

Leon blinked, But happily sighed as he slowly took off his school shirt and pants.

"Guess I'm getting wet again".

-a few minutes later-

Leon and Aihato were walking to school together. After the two of them washed up together, Which resulted in Leon to wash her chest and back, The two were both red in the face after the ordeal. Aihato was smiling as she face was still red, While Leon kept his head down.

'I can't believe that happened so fast' he thought 'Wait...never-mind'.

The two then spotted Satomi, Yuko, Akiho, And Shinichi at the end of the street.

"Morning" Satomi said. Leon and Aihato waved at her.

"Hi Satomi!" Aihato said as she hugged her new human friend. Satomi was a bit surprised to see Aihato be in a hugging mood this morning. Yuko poked Aihato on the head.

"Hm? Oh good morning Yuko" Aihato said. "Hey Aihato. You seem to be in cheerful mood today. Unlike our nerd here". Leon looked up at Yuko. He then looked over at Akiho who placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'll say, You have a few bags under your eyes. Did you even get any sleep?" She asked with concern.

"About that-".

"Leon and I bathed together this morning" Aihato said causing everyone to look at her then at Leon.

"YOU TWO DID WHAT!?" Shinichi, Akiho, Yuko, And Satomi shouted. Akiho then pulled on Leon's cheek hard.

Leon pulled back a bit. "Ouch! That hurts Akiho!" He said. Akiho just kept her grip on his cheek, "Oh no! You deserve this! Why in the hell are the two of you bathing together, Hm? Something your not telling us!".

Leon was able to get out of Akiho's grip as he rubbed his cheek. "First off, We didn't bathe together. Second, I just helped her wash her face". The others were not buying it one bit.

"Sure, Let's go with your side of the story" Shinichi said "You washed her face. And that was all? No other things got involved?". Leon facepalmed.

"It's not like I fucked Aihato or anything! I just washed her face, That's it" Leon said as he walked forward. The others then turned to Aihato. "He didn't really wash just your face, Didn't he?" Satomi asked her.

Aihato smiled brightly. "Nope, He washed my breasts and back". The others then looked back at Leon who was ahead of them, Akiho blushed as she watched him.

"Maybe Leon could wash my breasts one day..." Akiho mumbled.

As Leon was walking Shisei then appeared at his ear. "Leon" Shisei said. Leon glanced at his ear.

"Hm? What is it, Shisei?".

"One of my kind is near".

"What?! But I just took out four this morning".

"Don't be stupid! This one is different from them, It's slowly coming closer. It's about 70 meters away from us...60 meters now". Leon made his way to the school as he stopped at the doors. Leon tightened his fists in his pockets.

"The school of all places" Leon said. "Leon!" Aihato called out to him as she and the others made there way to the school. "You stopped at the door, What's wrong?".

Leon turned to face her "Shisei said that another one of your kind is here in the school" Leon said. Aihato held onto his arm "Should we combine and prepare ourselves?" Aihato asked. Leon shook his head, "No, We can't fully confirm if it's male or female. We have to see this Parasyte for ourselves".

"Ohh, I see" Aihato said "Well, We should head to the gym for the morning announcements that you told me that everyone goes through everyday". Leon nodded as they walked inside, Shinichi leaned over to Yuko.

"Those two are getting real close, Aren't they?" He said.

"Yeah, She's only been here yesterday. And Leon's already bathing with her. It's only a matter of time before-".

"Come on, That won't happen" Satomi said. Akiho twirled her hair a bit "I hope not" Akiho said. The others followed as well.

-the gym-

All of the students were aligned in a line as they waited for the announcement. Leon and Aihato were standing next to each other. Leon was looking left and right, Trying to find the Parasyte.

"Who is it?" Leon said "Is it a man? Or a woman?". Shisei appeared under his ear. "Approximately 30 meters away. I am certain it's someone in here".

"30 meters huh?".

"Don't make eye contact. That includes you too sister, It'll find us. It's also looking for us, Too. But thanks to the crowd, It seems unable to locate us" Shisei said. Leon glanced at the floor.

"But I want it to find us" he said "Then we can confirm-".

"No! If you let it find us, It will surely try to kill us. So do as I say and don't let it see the two of you".

Leon was about to argue with Shisei until the principle spoke:

"Good morning, Everyone. I'd like to introduce a new math teacher who'll be subbing in for Matsuyama, Who's been hospitalized after a traffic accident. Come on up, Tamiya".

The principal looked over as a woman walked over to the podium. She was tall and slender, And had light purple long hair. The woman stood at the podium to introduce herself.

"My name is Tamiya Ryoko. It's nice to meet all of you".

Shisei then glanced at Tamiya under Leon's ear "It's her" he said. Leon and Aihato looked at each other.

"What!?" They both whispered.

The principal spoke again:

"In addition, Yamamoto will become the new homeroom teacher for class 3-3. And Tamiya will be the assistant homeroom teacher".

Leon panicked a bit.

'Class 3-3? Crap, That's my homeroom class, As well as my friends homeroom classroom' Leon thought. Aihato looked over at her host as she glanced at Tamiya, Shisei looked at his sister.

"Don't look!" He said. However it was too late, As soon as Aihato looked up, Tamiya spotted her among the crowed. Tamiya smirked but then had a look of surprise as she glanced to Aihato's side to see Leon glaring at her.

'Interesting' Tamiya thought 'There are two of my own kind here...'.

Shisei had a narrow glare. "You looked...why didn't you let Aihato just take the fall for us? Now she'll remember us in your homeroom" he asked. Leon sighed "Aihato is a part of us stupid. And besides, I'm not letting her take the fall like that" Leon said.

"Leon..." Aihato said smiling. That's when another student nudged Leon. "Hey! She's looking at me Ketsui. Our eyes met" he said. Leon smirked at the student.

"Heh heh, I don't see the big deal" Leon said.

"The big deal? Dude! Every guy in school hates you right now! Well not me or Shinichi honesty". Leon was confused.

"Huh? Why?".

"Because slow poke! You of all people got to walk with Aihato Yosuru yesterday. Many guys are still trying to win her over, That also unfortunately means Enois too".

Leon didn't say a word when Enois's name was brought up. That's when Akiho leaned over to him. "That new teacher is quite the looker, Right, Leon?" she asked him. Leon just shrugged.

"Meh, Not really my type" he said. Yuko then leaned over to him. "Oh that's right, You're type are the ones with red hair, Huge breasts, And a sexy body" she teased. Leon blushed as he scratched his cheek, As Aihato smiled and blushed as well at her comment. Akiho gave Aihato a narrow glance before puffing out her cheeks.

"That's not funny, Yuko..." Akiho said.

-main hall-

Leon was putting his backpack up into his locker. He was still thinking about Tamiya and was even more worried on what she planned to do. As Leon was putting his bag away, He leaned down and zipped it open a bit as he looked at his Superior Spider-Man suit. He was able to sow the torn patch that was on it before bringing it.

"Hey did you hear? The police found four mincemeat murders in the park today" a student said. Leon listened to the conversation:

"Really? They found four of them?".

"Yeah, The police assume that the Spider-Man guy got them. Some people posted videos of him swinging in Japan".

"Wow! This guy is really putting a stop to these mincemeat killings! This makes five he's stopped now".

"I know, I hope to meet him in person one day. I bet he's hot under that mask".

Leon couldn't help but smirk, He never knew how much his heroic actions would would get wind so fast. But he still wasn't done, He had to make sure to stop as many Parasyte killers as possible. Shisei appeared under his chin to not be spotted on his ear by other humans.

"What a surprise" he said "Even after taking over the head, She's managed to retain and maintain the host's specific position in society. Not to mention, She's teaching humans. She's very gifted. Perhaps I should find a way to move in with her".

Leon zipped up his bag, "Do it, And I'll be the one that kills you before you get the chance to think about it" he threatened. "After all, We have to find a way to stop her-".

"No, That's unlikely".

"What do you mean?".

"She desires to blend into human society. She will not use humans in her immediate social circles as food. They should be safe".

"You sure about that, Shisei?".

Shisei pondered a bit until he answered. "Well, Let's just monitor the situation for now". Leon nodded "Fine with me" he said as he closed his locker and headed to his homeroom.

-homeroom-

Inside the classroom was silence, Save for Tamiya writing on the chalkboard. Leon and Aihato were keeping a close eye on her as they both were writing down random stuff to pretend like they were working. Leon sighed as he was drawing Superior Spider-Man in his notebook.

'It's hard to tell what she'll do...' Leon thought 'Shisei is asleep, And Aihato and I are keeping watch. If she were to do anything without a moments notice, Then I can't change into Superior Spider-Man to stop her...'.

"All right, Use this formula. To solve problems six through twelve" Tamiya said. She then began to walk over to Leon and Aihato as she stopped in-between them.

"Yosuru...Ketsui".

'Shit! It's already going to happen!' Leon thought as he and Aihato glanced up at her.

"What's wrong? You don't seem to be making any progress, Yosuru..." Tamiya said. Aihato looked back at her work. "Math isn't my best subject..." She said sadly. Tamiya smiled at her a bit.

"Well, I'll be sure to help you after class to come see me" she said as she turned her attention to Leon "And as for you, Ketsui". She then took Leon's notebook as she looked at his drawing. "Hmm, I guess your focused on drawing vigilantes that play dress up I see" she said.

Leon was wide eyed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh that! Umm, Yeah I guess I am" he said getting the class to laugh.

The time was now 12:20pm. The first bell had rang as everyone got up from there seats.

"Bow!" Tamiya said as her students did so, She then turned to Aihato and Leon "Ketsui, Yosuru. Come to the guidance office later, Would you? All right?". Tamiya then walked out of the room, Shinichi then turned to his friends.

"Hey, Did you do something Leon?" He asked them. Leon shook his head "No..." He said.

"I'm jealous!" One other student said "I'd love to get a personal lesson from a babe like her". That's when Akiho stood up from her seat "Hey, There's a babe right here. Right, Ketsui?" She said proudly as she looked at Leon with half lid eyes.

"Well, Akiho, You are a babe, That is true" Leon said. Akiho smiled as she blushed at him. Aihato took notice of this as she stood up as well. "I'm a babe too! Right, Leon?" She asked.

Leon sighed happily at her "Yeah, Aihato. You're a babe too" he said. Aihato smiled brightly at him, While Akiho glared at her.

'What the hell!? She just stole my thunder!' Akiho thought. That's when Enois got up from his seat. "Yeah you are, Aihato" he said "And your MY babe!". He then tried to wrap his arm around her, But Leon swatted his arm away.

"Didn't we discuss that you won't be touching her Enois? Or do I have to choke you again to get the message across that thick head of yours?" Leon said glaring at Enois. Enois glared right back at him. "Don't fuck with me, Ketsui! Because you'll surely regret it!" He said.

"Hey now, You both don't have to fight" the other student said "But nah Akiho, Aihato. You both got nothing on Tamiya's mature beauty. But I guess she prefers guys like Ketsui. Who would have thought".

Leon only laughed at him "Hah hah! What are you talking about? You don't have a clue" He said as he and Aihato walked to the door and left for the guidance office. Akiho watched them leave as she had a narrow glare.

"What are you talking about, Leon?" She said as she started to blush "You're the one without a clue"

Leon and Aihato walked down the hallway on there way to the guidance office. Aihato stayed close to her host as Shisei woke up and appeared on Leon's hand.

"Leon, She's approximately 10 meters away" Shisei said.

"You're awake" Leon said "You think we should prepare ourselves?".

"I already gave you may answer to that. No...".

"But! Brother. What if she-".

"Silence! You have no say in this!".

"Shisei..." Leon said angrily "We should at least be on the defensive about this. So let's be cautious, Aihato". Aihato nodded at her hosts order "Right!".

The two made there way to the guidance office as Leon opened the door. "Excuse me" Leon said.

"Please, Come in" Tamiya said as Leon and Aihato made there way inside and stopped at the table where Tamiya was sitting. "Ketsui, Yosuru. I believe you both know what I am".

"Yup" Leon said.

"Yup?" Tamiya said "That's no way to speak to your teacher, Is it?". Leon only had a clam expression on his face, Something that caught Tamiya's attention. "My my, You're so clam" she said as she glanced over at Aihato who was standing behind him "Aihato, There's no need to be so tense. You two should know that I have no intention of killing the both of you. Besides, If we were to fight in such close quarters, We would both end up mortally wounded".

Aihato then held onto Leon's arm "Not if I combine with my host to give him the upper edge!" She said said. Shisei appeared on Leon's hand again.

"Aihato! Be quiet!" He said.

Tamiya was a bit shocked at what Aihato just said. "Combine?" That's when Tamiya was even more surprised as she smiled more "Well, How rare indeed. I'm surprised that I didn't notice. Then this means that Yosuru is Ketsui's partner. And you seem to have another partner in your body as well, Ketsui. How interesting, One of my kind is able to advance like this. This is very intriguing, I would like to talk some more with you. Can you make time to meet after school today? Or do you have to stop another mincemeat killing?".

Leon was shocked at what she just said. "Wait! How did you-".

"Oh come now, Ketsui. Did you not think that that I would figure it out by your drawing in class?" Tamiya said "I knew right then, That you were the one that the humans call, Spider-Man".

Aihato was now tightening her grip on Leon's arm in fear "Are you going to get revenge on us for killing them?" She asked. Tamiya shook her head at her. "I have no need to take "Revenge" on you three for killing a few of my kind. But I am happy to see a human that's not so Irrational".

"What's that!?" Leon said. Tamiya then stood up from her seat as Leon and Aihato backed up from her. Tamiya glanced at them.

"If I wanted to kill you, I already would have".

"Makes sense".

"I am very curious about the three of you. You've advanced into something completely different. You three are the first case of this nature I have come across. That's why I want more data. I'd like to exchange information and discuss the future with the three of you".

Leon, Aihato, And Shisei all looked at each other.

"The future?" They said.

"Well, That's all I wanted to say" Tamiya said as she walked to the door. Leon crossed his arms as he tapped his foot.

"Dammit...she knows we're Superior Spider-Man..." Leon said with a bit of worry in his voice. Shisei then moved up to his face. "Well, I told you that she is gifted. So this was probably child's play for her to figure out".

"But still, This could be a problem if she exposed us to the public about who we really are" Aihato said. Leon nodded at her. "Yeah, Let's go and meet her. Then we'll see how this plays out".

"Okay" Aihato said.

-after school-

Everyone was leaving the building as they headed home. Yuko, Shinichi, Satomi, And Akiho were walking off the school grounds as they made there way to the city. "Hey, Come with me to the bookstore" Yuko asked her friends.

"Sure" Satomi said, Shinichi nodded as Akiho was thinking. "Not happy about Leon not walking with us, Akiho?" Yuko asked her. Akiho was out of her train of thought as she looked at Yuko.

"Ohhh, Yeah I guess..." She said.

"You're mad at Aihato for stealing your thunder" Shinichi said. Akiho looked at him blushing. "What the heck was her problem anyway? Leon was giving me a compliment, And she just gets up and takes it!". The others laughed a bit.

"Cheer up, I'm sure she just did it to tease you" Satomi said. Akiho rolled her eyes.

"I doubt it".

That's when Shinichi stopped walking as he looked up at the sky "Ah! Look!" He said. The girls all looked up to see Superior Spider-Man swinging as he was doing Ariel stunts as he shot one of his tendrils at another building.

"It's that Spider-Man guy!" Yuko said.

"Wow! So that's what he looks like" Akiho said "I wish Leon was here to see this".

"I know! He's gonna be so jealous when we tell him tomorrow" Satomi said.

Leon was making his way to meet Tamiya. As he was swinging, He spotted his friends and decided to have a bit of fun. "Meh, You only live once" he said to himself as he lowered his swing to the ground as he then perched himself on on of the bars that was a few feet away from them. His friends were stunned to see him up close.

"Wow! He's so close to us!" Yuko said as she looked at Shinichi "Go up to him, Shinichi!". Shinichi looked at her surprised. "What!? Yuko, I can't do that!" He said.

"Oh come on, Stop being so nervous" Satomi said as she pushed him a bit "Just go up and talk to him". Satomi pushed Shinichi forward as Shinichi was now even closer to the man. Shinichi fixed his glasses as he backed up a bit.

"Uhh..ahh...h-hi.." Shinichi. Leon smirked under his mask as he played along.

"Hello there citizens. Staying safe I hope?" Leon said. Shinichi nodded at him.

"Uhh yeah...umm, I just wanted to say. Umm...th-thanks for stopping those mincemeat killers".

"No problem, I couldn't stand seeing innocent lives being hurt. So, I decided to take a stand against them. Well, I have to get going unfortunately. But I hope we run into each other again". Leo then shot out one of his tendrils as he then swung himself upward. Shinichi took a deep breath as the others came over to him.

"Ohh, I can't believe you talked to Spider-Man, Shinichi" Satomi said as she hugged him. Shinichi blushed "Well..it was much I could say but thanks".

"Yeah! But you got to get up close and actually talk to him. Now Leon is gonna be super Jealous!" Yuko said. Akiho closed her cellphone. "Yes he is, And I recorded the whole thing too!" She said.

-elsewhere-

Leon swung as he landed onto a building as he was looking at a hotel that was across the street. "This must be the place?" Leon said as he jumped down into the alleyway and proceeded to take off his superior Spider-Man suit. He thankfully Tamiya had a backpack stored away in the alleyway for him to use as he put up his suit and got out the spare clothes within it. Aihato split from her host as she stretched.

"Mmmm, That felt good swinging around the city" she said. Leon was now wearing brown cargo pants, And a sleeveless blue tank top. "I know, We should do it more often" he said "Let's get inside this place across the street".

Aihato nodded as she held onto Leon's arm as they walked out of the alleyway. As they walked out, Leon accidentally bumped into someone, Knocking them down. He quickly helped them up.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry" Leon said as he helped the person back to there feet. The person was a teenager, With light brown hair messy hair pushed over to the right and just over the eyes, 5 foot and 8 inches. Green eyes, And was wearing jeans and a hoodie. The teen dusted himself off.

"No no" he said "It's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm really sorry, My name is Nao Satou" Nao said.

"Leon Ketsui" Leon said as the two shook hands, Nao smiled but blushed as he looked over at Aihato who was holding onto Leon's arm. "Oh...uhh. H-hi" Nao said.

"Hi!" Aihato said cheerfully, That's when Leon spoke "Hey, Nao. Sorry to be in a rush, But I have to meet with my teacher on something. But maybe we can meet again?" Leon asked. Nao smiled at that.

"I'd like that" he said. The two went there separate ways, That's when Nao gasped as he felt a vibration in his body. He looked up at Leon as he felt a strong presence within the boy.

"No way!" Nao said "He's just like me...".

-hotel-

Leon and Aihato were waiting for Tamiya to appear. Aihato was holding Leon's arm as she nuzzled up to him. Leon was about to fall asleep when Shisei had his eyes on the back of his neck.

"Leon, Get ready" he said. "Huh? Why? Are we fighting?" Leon asked. Shisei then moved to his hand.

"Because there are two people coming".

"Two huh? Then we'll be having a visitor" Leon said. The side doors opened as two people came inside as they made there way to Leon and Aihato. Leon nudged Aihato who was resting peacefully on his arm.

"Huh? Leon?" Aihato said as she rubbed her eye.

"Here she comes, Aihato" Leon said "And she brought another". Before Aihato could ask Tamiya made her way to the table.

"Sorry for the wait" Tamiya said "Allow me to introduce you to Mr.A".

"Mr.A?" Leon and Aihato said with confusion.

"He has no name" Tamiya said. Mr.A glanced at them "Who the hell are they?" He said "How can we consider them one of us?".

Leon and Aihato then combined their left and right hands together as Mr.A uncoiled his head a bit. "Stop it. There is no advantage in trying to kill each other here" Tamiya said. Mr.A fixed his head as Leon and Aihato separated as Mr.A and Tamiya sat down.

"So, Shall we get started?" Tamiya said.

A/n: to be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 the future of our race

Leon sighed as he gathered his thoughts. "Tamiya, You said that you want to gather more data on us, Correct?" He said. Tamiya nodded a bit as she sipped her coffee.

"Correct" she said "So tell me, Ketsui. Just how were you able to advance like this?".

"It wasn't by choice" Leon said "One night, Aihato and Shisei came into my rooms as small like snake like things. Aihato was harmless as she was on my shelve near my statues. I was able to hold her in my hand and she just looked at me with curiosity. Shisei however, Was quick to merge with me. So he went in to go after my brain. But Aihato went into my chest and fought with him and she was able to kick him out, But I made the mistake and leaned to where Shisei could get into my neck and go to my brain. Then the last thing I see, Aihato is a pound of glob like flesh on my bed. Telling me that she made me a new body and moved all of my parts to the new body, While she kept my old one. Said to protect me from Shisei".

Tamiya was taking everything in. This only peeked her interest more.

"I see" Tamiya said as she looked at Shisei "Tell me, What made you stop from taking the brain? You had the chance to do so". Shisei only gave Tamiya a bored narrow glare. "I'm not sure myself. Though I have thought about out right killing Leon at times" Shisei said honestly.

"That's true" Leon said. "But I can't understand it myself, Why I didn't take his brain. Perhaps I must have ran out of time to do so..." Shisei said. Tamiya just looked at them.

"That could be it" she said as she glanced at Aihato "And you Yosuru? What made you decide to protect your host from your own kind?". Aihato just kept her hand over Leon's, "I don't know" she said "My brother asked me the same thing, But I don't truly know why I did what I did".

"Can you explain how you were able to create a new body for your host, As well as yourself?".

"No...I don't even know how I did it in the first place. All I remember after that incident, Was waking up as some blog thing. So I assumed that I must have done something to move Leon's body into the new one to save him from my brother taking his brain" Aihato said.

Tamiya tapped her fingers on the table, This was dissatisfying in her eyes, She wanted to know more on Aihato's ability to create bodies and transfer her hosts into them. But this also made her more curious on why Aihato protected her host from her own kind in the first place.

"Well that's disappointing" Tamiya said as she glanced at Leon. "So tell me, Ketsui. What do you think we are?". Leon gave Tamiya a narrow glare.

"From what I've encountered, Man-eating monsters! Aihato doesn't count as one, As she's stated to me that she finds eating human beings distasteful".

Tamiya had a small look of surprise as she glanced at Aihato again.

"Is this true? Do you find eating humans distasteful, Yosuru?".

Aihato gulped as she gave Tamiya a serious look. "Yes, I find eating innocent humans distasteful! Leon has taught me, That there are good and bad humans in the world. But eating the innocent lives of humans that have done nothing wrong is disgusting. I've learned that our own kind can survive by eating human food, And that's how I've been able to survive. So I found a substitute over eating humans".

"Have you ever eaten a human before? Just once perhaps?".

"No, Not once. And I never will".

Tamiya made sure to keep that in mind, But she then had another thing on her mind. "Well, I won't change your mind, Yosuru. But tell me Ketsui. Is there anything else you think differently about us?".

Leon raised an eyebrow "What are you getting at, Tamiya?".

"Well, You see, Mr.A and I tried having sex. What do you think happened as a result? Yes. I became pregnant" Tamiya asked him. Leon was quiet, Aihato blushed a bit, She had read about sex in one of Leon's books and on the internet. But the the idea never came to mind, Shisei had read about the human race and was very curious to see two humans mate actually. But he kept it to himself.

"So, Here's a question for you: the "thing" that's growing inside me now...what do you think it is?".

"The "thing" are what humans call babies" Shisei spoke "And based on what I've heard. A normal human being is inside of you, No?".

Tamiya smiled at Shisei. "Well done. You don't miss a thing" she said "Yes, An ordinary human baby. Then, What does that make us?".

"I don't know" Leon said "But I kinda gave up on that during day one. You eat other humans in order to keep your human host alive. That's cannibalism. Why would you do something like that?".

Tamiya looked back at Shisei, "Did you try asking that to Shisei?". Shisei looked up at his host. "I receive nutrients directly through Leon's blood. I consequently do not experience hunger, Nor do I know the reasons for cannibalism" Shisei said.

"I don't experience hunger either" Aihato said.

Tamiya nodded at both of them "Really now? You don't experience hunger, Even though your not connected to your host. You three are truly fascinating" she said "We have no reproductive capabilities, And endlessly engage in quasi-cannibalistic activities. Do such life forms exist anywhere else?".

"I thought that strange, As well" Shisei said.

"Do you count as life form or not?" Leon said "Either way, I find it difficult to believe you're of this world. You guys could be from an alternative world, Or outer space maybe".

That's when Mr.A got up from his seat. "I'm leaving. Knowing what I am will not change anything. I will eat when I feel hungry, And I will eliminate any who stand in my way. That's all there is" he said as he walked off as Leon, Aihato, And Shisei watched him.

"That boy is dangerous. He should be eliminated".

Tamiya glanced at Mr.A as she saw him walk out. "Perhaps it's a difference in our maturation environments" she said as she looked back at Leon "So...".

Tamiya then lifted her spoon as she leaned over to Leon "Humans can take illogical actions at times, So I feel I should give you a warning".

"Such as?" Leon said.

"Supposing you choose to see me as an enemy and cause a scene, You would ruin your reputation as Spider-Man. And you'd be at a more greater disadvantage since you cannot change your face. Yosuru might be able to make it without a hitch though, Assuming that she hasn't combined with you. I prefer to safeguard my current "human" identity, As well. Just as you prefer to safeguard your Spider-Man identity from going public. So I do not intend to do anything extreme".

"I understand" Leon said. Tamiya however wasn't finished, "However, If I so choose, I can take on an entire classroom...". Tamiya's left eye went to the side of her head as she placed her spoon in her mouth and chewed on it hard, As she pulled it out of her mouth as it was now bent.

"And massacre everyone in three seconds before you even get the chance to save them. You have friends in my class, Do you not?". Leon was about to transform his hand in anger, But Aihato gently held his hand.

"Leon, Don't" she said. Leon looked over at Aihato as he took a deep breath. Tamiya glanced at the both of them. "Well now, It would seem that your partner is able to restrain you from doing any rash thinking. But now I realized something".

Leon held onto Aihato's hand as his fingers intertwined with hers.

"What now?" Leon asked.

Tamiya smirked a bit. "Although we can't reproduce. Perhaps...the two of you can" she said. This made Aihato and Leon jump, Did Tamiya really just jump the gun ask the both of them to have sex to see if they could reproduce one of there kind.

"Whoa whoa! Back up, Tamiya. What did you just say?" Leon said, His face bright red. Tamiya sighed "Do I have to repeat myself?" She said "I asked if the two of you can have sex to see if you'll be able to reproduce one of our kind".

Leon and Aihato looked at each other then turned away blushing. Shisei then looked at them then at Tamiya.

"It's a possibility" he said "Since you said that you've only been able to make a normal human baby. I believe that's because you've only taken the head of your host and not the body. However, My sister is not human, And neither is my host. He may have human parts within him, But he is just like us in a way. I believe they would call him a hybrid. Making Leon half Parasyte and half human".

Tamiya was now even more intrigued by Leon, Now she wanted to keep a closer eye on him.

"A hybrid?" Tamiya said "Well...then I guess the two of you are capable of producing a baby that might also be a hybrid as well, Perhaps?". Aihato was blushing more and more, Leon on the other hand had his head on the table.

'A hybrid baby...' Leon thought. Tamiya then got from her seat "This concludes our conversation for now. I hope that you'll be able to provide me with more data in the future, Ketsui" Tamiya said as she walked out. Leon raised his head as he glanced at Aihato who was beat red in the face.

"Uhhh, Aihato?" Leon said "What Tamiya said-".

"Do it!" Shisei said bluntly "Mate with my sister! I would like to see if we are able to reproduce a hybrid". Leon slammed his fist into the table.

"Shisei I swear! Why do you have to be so damn blunt with everything!? I'm not doing that just to give you results!" He said. Aihato then gently pulled on Leon's shirt.

"Leon..." Aihato said "You...you don't want to mate with me?". Leon looked at Aihato, He could see how hurt she was in her eyes. Leon slowed down his breathing as he calmed down. "Aihato" Leon said calmly "Look it's not that I don't want to. It's just that...well..".

"Well?" Aihato said.

"Well...when two humans grow to have feelings for each other. That's the time when they have sex, Only when the two have strong romantic feelings for one another. Then they are able to make love. Some people however do just have sex for the hell of it, Or just for kicks. But I'm not that kind of person. When a woman is ready and has grown to like me, That is when I'll have sex with them. I won't force them to do something that they won't like. And that especially includes you".

Aihato smiled at him widely, She knew that Leon cared for her well being. But to not force her to mate with him until she was fully ready was something she had never heard of. At least not something she had heard of in books or the internet. Aihato held onto Leon's waist as she nuzzled his chest with her head.

"Thank you, Leon" Aihato said happily, Leon smiled back at her as he held her close. "Of course, Aihato. It's like you told me, I would never do anything to hurt you".

-Leon's apartment-

Leon was in his bed looking up at the celling. Aihato was sleeping as she was holding him, Her appearance now that of Meg from Burst Angel. She decided to give her public appearance a rest for the day, Leon glanced at Aihato who had her body pushed up to his as she slept.

Leon smiled as he moved some of her red hair out of her face, Aihato moved a bit closer to Leon, Her cheek touching his.

"Leon..." Aihato said in her sleep.

Leon then glanced at his closet to see his Superior Spider-Man suit. He sighed as she glanced at his alarm clock, It was only 12:13am. Shisei woke up from his sleep as he leaned up and looked at his host.

"You're still awake" he said "Why?".

"I'm just thinking...".

"About what Tamiya said on mating?".

"No you dumbass! Not that. About the other thing. How she said that she wants to get more data on us, How she said that she's curious about us and how we've advanced".

Shisei pondered a bit before he spoke "It could be because we've failed that we're so curious to Tamiya. That could be a hunch, But it's what I have so far" he said. Leon moved his head to the side to face Aihato. "I guess..." Leon said "But she had better not hurt my friends".

"You heard what she said, We can't beat her Leon". Leon glanced at Shisei.

"Then we'll die trying!" Leon said as he then drifted off to sleep, Shisei looked at him then at his sister before rolling his eyes.

"Not until you make a hybrid. Then, You will have my permission to die" Shisei said.

-the next morning-

Leon was on his way to school as he had managed to leave very early in the morning. Aihato was right next to him as she held his arm. Leon was able to get Aihato's bright red hair into a large French braid as it was swept to her right side, Leon made his way onto the school campus. He glanced at his peers who were whispering:

"Hey, Ketsui's here".

"Yeah! And he's with the gorgeous Aihato Yosuru too!".

"Why is he so lucky to walk with her? A girl like her needs someone strong, Not some twig".

"I'm still gonna try my luck at making her my girlfriend".

"Me too!".

Leon grunted as he rubbed his temples, Aihato glanced at him.

"Something wrong Leon? Are you in pain?" She asked him with concern. Leon looked at her and shook his head "I'm getting tired of these guys. They keep wanting to get with you".

Aihato smiled at him "But I'm your partner. I don't need anyone else".

"He's talking about how they want to forcibly mate with you" Shisei said under Leon's chin. Aihato held onto Leon even more when her brother said that, Leon gently rubbed her head.

"Don't worry" he said "They won't hurt you. Not while I'm here". Aihato blushed as she giggled a bit. "Thanks, I'm glad that you'll protect me" she said.

Leon nodded at her as he walked over to his locker. However, That's when he saw Nao standing next to his locker.

"Huh, Hey that's Nao" Leon said.

"The human from yesterday?" Aihato asked.

"The very same, Let's go talk to him". Nao was getting his books ready for his class, When he felt a pulse in his chest.

'Ah! He's close' Nao thought as he turned around to see Leon smiling at him. "Hey, Nao. Fancy seeing you here, I didn't know you went to school here?".

Nao rubbed his shoulder. "Yeah..." He said shyly "I guess I forgot to tell you about that. But it is good to see you, Leon. And you too, Miss umm...".

"Aihato, Aihato Yosuru".

"Ah! Aihato" Nao said with a smile. That's when the bell went off. "Well, Our first class is starting. We should catch up latter Nao" Leon said.

Nao nodded at him "I'd like that, I'll see you both latter" he said. Leon and Aihato waved at him until Shisei came out from under his wrist.

"Leon, I would recommend to keep a safe distance away from that human".

"Huh? Why? Nao is cool".

"Something about him seems off. Just keep an eye out, Alright". Leon blinked at Shisei as he put up his backpack and went to class.

-classroom-

The classroom was quiet, Save for Tamiya writing on the chalkboard. Satomi leaned over to Leon who was writing his work down.

"Hey, Guess what?" She whispered getting Leon's attention as he glanced over. "What's up, Satomi?" Leon whispered.

"We got to see Spider-Man up close after school! Shinichi got to talk to him".

"Are you for real!? I'm now regretting that I didn't go with you guys yesterday afternoon".

Satomi smirked. "You should be, Akiho really wanted you to come with us, So? Where'd you and Aihato go after school?". Leon was about to answer when Tamiya's chalk snapped.

Leon and Aihato looked up as they heard it, Shisei looked up at Leon through his shirt.

"Leon, We are under attack" he said "I sense nothing but killing intent from it". Akiho stood up from her seat "Teacher? What's wrong?" She asked.

Tamiya turned to the window.

"Fool!" She said shocking Akiho a bit.

-lower level-

At the front for the school doors, Mr.A glanced up at the security camera as he uncoiled his head and smashed it and attacked the security guard as well. One of the teachers ran down to the lower floor.

"S-somebody, Help!" The female teacher screamed. Alerting the other teachers and the principal. "Hey, Are you alright?" The principal asked the security guard. The security guard pointed forward.

"W-we have an intruder..." He said.

"Call the police! Evacuate the students!" The principal said.

As that was going on, Tamiya folded her papers as she placed them on the desk. "You will now study on your own" she said as she glanced at the window. Leon and Aihato did the same as Tamiya glanced at them before leaving.

Leon placed his head on his desk. "We're under attack? From who?" Leon whispered to Shisei. "Most likely the male we met yesterday".

-second level-

"Hold on! Why did you enter the school grounds without permission?!" a teacher said to Mr.A as he grabbed his wrist.

"Come with me!".

However the teacher tried to pull his forward, But Mr.A didn't move. Mr.A then adjusted his head as he slammed it into the teacher, Knocking him out. The other two teachers gasped in panic as Mr.A uncoiled his head and killed them.

Shisei glanced at Leon "He just neutralized three obstacles". Leon was sweating a bit. "Crap, That's not good..." He whispered "He have to stop him!".

The other teachers made there way to the second floor to see the two dead teachers and the one knocked out teacher. "A knife!? Dear god...the intruder has a knife!?" The principal said in panic as he made his way to the intercommunion room:

"Th-this is an emergency announcement! There is an intruder in the building! Students are to follow their teachers instructions and evacuate to the school grounds".

All of the students in Leon's class were confused at this announcement.

"Huh? An intruder".

"Evacuate?" Akiho said "I don't remember them saying there'd be a safety drill today".

Leon sighed in relief.

'This is my chance!' He thought. Aihato turned to Leon "I can't believe he's doing this in broad daylight" she whispered to him. Shisei whispered under Leon's shirt.

"He's optimistic about his chances and lacks forethought. He's not at all like Tamiya Ryoko".

"Speaking of Tamiya, Where is she?" Aihato asked her brother.

"She is approximately 150 meters away. It appears she intends to observe our fight".

Leon cracked his knuckles, "Fine with me" he said "That's better than her joining the enemy". That's when one of the teachers opened the door.

"Tamiya! She's not here? All right, All of you follow me!" The teacher said. The students all got up from there seats as they followed the teacher downstairs to the entrance. Leon and Aihato were together as they walked. "We should find a way to get to our suit, Leon" Shisei said "Our opponent is after us. If we don't fight, He will chase us down. It's better to take him out now".

Leon nodded at Shisei "Got it!". That's when Satomi turned to Leon, "Hey, Who have you been talking to? She asked. Leon looked at her and blinked. "Sorry! Just thinking out loud" he said.

Shinichi glanced out the window. "Hey, Is that the intruder there?" Yuko looked out the window "Where?".

"That middle aged man on the second floor" Shinichi said as he pointed. The others saw Mr.A making his way to their location. "Ah! There really is an intruder!" Akiho said. Leon then gestured for his friends to follow "If we hurry, He might not get to us" he said.

His friends followed him as they made there way to the stairs, Shisei was trying to pinpoint Mr.A's location.

"He's attempting to pinpoint my location, But this crowd is preventing him. If he finds us, He'll attack us, Of course, Along with everyone around us. He will not hold back. We should hurry and suit up".

"Okay! Let's go!".

Leon then was about to head back but turned to Aihato. "Aihato...go with my friends for now. I'll fight Mr.A, It would be suspicious if everyone saw us leave together and not come back" he said. Aihato looked at Leon and nodded.

"Okay" she said "You be safe alright".

"I promise".

The two then did a pinky promise, As Leon ran to get his superior Spider-Man suit from the first floor. As he left, His friends came over to Aihato.

"Aihato, Where's Leon ran off to?" Akiho asked her. Aihato turned to her. "I don't know, He wouldn't tell me. All he said was, He'll be right back".

"Really? That's not like Leon to just up and run" Shinichi said. Yuko nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I hope he comes back". Aihato nodded.

"Me too" she said.

-first floor-

Leon ran down the stairs as he made his way to his locker. He made sure that nobody saw him as he ran. And he made sure to stay out of sight by the Windows, Leon was able to reach his locker as he opened it up and got on his suit.

"Okay! Let's go!" Leon said.

"Wait, Leon" Shisei said "It would be too obvious for us to just let the humans see us inside the school. I suggest that we go out the back and come through the front to avoid suspicion". Leon snapped his fingers.

"Ops, I almost forgot" he said.

"Figures...".

Leon then made his way to the back door of the school.

-outside-

Everyone was outside as the teachers kept getting the students out of the school. Aihato and the others were standing outside. His friends still waiting for Leon to show up.

"You see him yet?" Satomi asked Aihato. Aihato shook her head "No, I don't see him anywhere" she said. Akiho was starting to get worried about him.

"Leon..." She said. That's when another student yelled.

"Hey! Look up there!" The student said. The rest of the students and teachers all saw Superior Spider-Man swinging to there school. Aihato smiled brightly.

'Leon!' She thought.

"Spider-Man!" Yuko said.

"I wonder what he's doing here?" Satomi said to herself.

Leon glanced over to see the police had come, Leon then decided to land in front of the teachers and students. "I was checking the city for anymore of those mincemeat killers. And I saw all of you outside. Something the matter?" Leon asked some of the teachers. The principal ran up to him.

"Yes, Spider-Man!" The principal said "Theirs an intruder inside of the building. We don't know what he wants. But he's attacked three teachers already. We're evacuating the students! He's on the second floor!".

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it".

The principal smiled at him "Oh! Thank you! If you hurry you might still get to him!". Leon nodded as she ran forward as he shot his tendrils at the building and launched himself into the air. Shisei was able to pinpoint Mr.A clearly.

"He's here! On the second floor still!" Shisei said "Propel yourself with enough force. Then double kick him to stun him, Then, Go for the killing blow".

Leon nodded as he then propelled himself forward with enough speed to come crashing into the window and hitting Mr.A with a double kick. The force of the kick was strong enough to sen him hurling into one of the classroom doors, And into a wall. Leon stood up from his attack.

"That should work" he said "Now to finish the job". However, Mr.A got up as quickly as possible.

"What is this?" He said "you think wearing that get up would hide you?".

Leon raised an eyebrow.

"He took the blow, We should form a plan B" Shisei suggested. Leon smirked.

"I'm on it!".

A/n: to be continued. All reviews are welcome. Latter!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 the weakness of overconfidence

Leon tighten his fists through his suit.

"I'm on it!" He said as he ran at Mr.A, Mr.A moved his bladed tendrils around, Letting them flail in the air.

"How useless..." Mr.A said "Without total control over that body, You cannot win". Leon smirked as he increased his speed.

"Then show me how this fight will end!" Leon said. Mr.A then began to flail his tendrils at Leon, Leon was able to dodge all of Mr.A's tendrils as he rolled to the other side. Mr.A was able to follow the boy's movements.

"Your entire body is useless, Terrified of any pain". Leon stood up as he snapped his fingers. "That may be so, But...". Leon then shot out his tendrils at Mr.A's legs as they wrapped around him. Mr.A quickly saw them however and cut them, However as he glanced up, He saw Leon charge at him with his Parasyte claws.

"What?" Mr.A said "That weak human, Made me fall for a decoy!?". Leon was within range of Mr.A as he kicked him in the face, Stunning him.

Mr. A still went on the offensive, As he flailed his tendrils all over with rapid speed. Leon was surprised at how fast Mr.A's tendrils were going.

'He's fast! Gah!' Leon was out of his train of thought as Mr.A's tendrils were able to land many cuts on him. Leon tried to block them with his arms, But it was no use. "Leon! It's useless to guard against this. You need to strike" Shisei said. Leon manger to see an opening in Mr.A's offense.

Leon then aimed three bladed tendrils to take care of his bladed tendrils. As he then dodged rolled right in front of Mr.A and stabbed him in the chest close to his heart.

"I missed his heart!" Leon said as he pulled his claws out. Mr.A quickly used his tendrils to grab Leon and throw him into the desks. Leon felt sore from the impact, He held his head as he slowly got up. He then felt something warm on his face as he touched one of the open cuts in his Superior Spider-Man suit to see that he was bleeding from his forehead.

"Heh heh heh, That's not bad" Leon said "He's a pretty strong opponent".

"Was a strong opponent" Shisei said as he looked at Mr.A through one of the holes in Leon's suit "We did it, He seems to be in turmoil. Although I wished that you had finished this fight sooner, Then you wouldn't have gotten hurt".

Leon didn't say anything as he just kept his sights on Mr.A. Mr.A was twitching as he then saw his blood begin to spout out of his chest.

"Agh! This...that weak human attacked?" He said as he slowly started to walk. Since he was losing a huge amount of his blood, He didn't have enough to revert his form. Mr.A was staggering as he walked.

"Ugh...he got an artery close to the heart. I must stop the bleeding" he said.

Slash!

"Guanhgh!".

Leon impaled Mr.A again through the back with both of his claws while he was distracted. Leon then threw Mr.A out of the classroom and into the wall. Mr.A slowly got up as he looked at Leon who was slowly approaching him. He tried to form a bladed tendril and attack him, But Leon quickly grabbed it and cut it off.

"Not this time!" Leon said "You lost".

Mr.A then began to retreat as he staggered away. Leon just crossed his arms and watched him. "Leon, What are you standing around for? Go after him and kill him!" Shisei ordered.

Leon shook his head as he watched Mr.A leave a trail of blood stained footprints.

"He'll die from the lack of blood he lost" Leon said "I think we got him good".

"You should still listen to your partner and take care of him".

Leon quickly turned around to see Tamiya walking over to him. "Tamiya, I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up" Leon said.

"I only retreated so that I could observe your fighting capabilities" Tamiya said "So far, They have appeared to be sloppy".

"I should have figured you'd grade my combat skills".

Tamiya then looked at the trail of blood. "Still, You should do as your partner says and stop Mr.A, He could be killing somebody else by the time we've wasted talking" she said. Leon panicked at that thought.

"Shit!" He said as he ran after the trail of blood, Tamiya smirked a bit.

"You still have a lot of growing up to do I see" she said to herself.

-meanwhile-

Mr.A was still staggering as he kept walking to make his retreat. "I'm going to be killed by a human?" He said to himself "Me? It can't be...it makes no sense". He then rested his body on the side of a wall.

"It's over...this body is useless now. I have to relocate. I don't know if it'll work, But...Tamiya Ryoko...I will share her host. Where is she?".

"Get back here!".

Mr.A turned around as he then began to force himself to move.

"That...human. What is he? How...how is he more advanced than us...I...I have to try and take him out".

Leon was running as fast as he could as he followed the blood stain footprints. He ran as he turned to the right. "Leon" Shisei said "Tamiya is on the move ahead of us. 17 meters away".

"What, Why?".

"I'm not sure. She's probably going to act as well". Leon just kept running after Mr.A.

Mr.A forced himself to keep going as he sensed Tamiya.

"Five more meters..." He said as he went into the science lab. He looked at Tamiya who glanced at him as she sat on the window seal, Leon made it just in time.

"I've got you!" Leon said. That's when he saw Tamiya.

"Tamiya?".

"Ketsui! Run!" Tamiya said as she jumped out of the window. Leon glanced to see the tanks of oxygen leaking, Leon quickly took off as he shot out his tendrils and made his escape out of the school.

-outside-

All of the students were waiting outside as the teachers and principal were talking with the police. Aihato and the others were still waiting on Leon's return. Aihato was starting to get upset very quickly.

'Leon hasn't come back yet, Did something happen? Did he...' Aihato thought as she started to panic. His friends weren't doing too well either.

"Aihato" Akiho said "Has Leon shown up yet?". Aihato shook her head. Akiho started to cry a bit, Shinichi looked at the police as he then saw a news crew come over.

"Huh? The news crew is now coming here?" He said.

The news staff all came out of there news truck as they got ready to shoot.

"Hey come on! Get in positions!" The news reporter said. One of the police walked over to her. "Lady, What the hell are you doing? We got an emergency situation here trying to get an intruder with a knife" the officer said.

"For your information officer. I saw Spider-Man come over in this direction. And I'm here to get a shot of him. As well a news coverage for my story on this situation" she said as they began rolling.

The police officer rolled his eyes "Why am I not surprised. Fine! Do what you want. Just stay out of the way" he said as he went back to the teachers.

"We're live, In 3...2...1" the camera man said "go!".

"Good evening. We're here live at the scene of an incident going on, An intruder has entered the school grounds and is armed with a knife. The police are trying there best to catch the intruder. Also on the scene, The local mincemeat savior Spider-Man was headed here as well. No word has been heard of he is taking care of the intruder but-".

That's when an explosion was heard.

"What was that!?" Satomi said. Aihato quickly turned her head to the school.

"LEON!" She cried.

Smoke came out of the science lab, As officers ran to the doors. As they made there way inside the school, They saw a teenager was passed out on the second floor.

"Quick! We got somebody! Get him out of here and to the entrance!" Another officer said. The other police officers nodded as they got the teen to the first floor.

All of the students just watched as they waited for the police to return, As well as Spider-Man. The police came downstairs to the entrance with the teen. Aihato watched as she started see that it was Leon.

"Leon!" Aihato cried as she ran to him and held him tightly. His friends made there way to him as well.

-1 hour latter-

Everything was settling down. Leon was with his friends as the police came back from searching the explosion. They had found Mr.A's body, But it was beyond recognition, There was also no sign of Spider-Man either, So they assumed that he escaped before the blast. Akiho was holding onto Leon tightly.

"You idiot! What the hell took you so long?" She said.

"I was trying to get something from my locker, And I unfortunately ran into the intruder. It seems he heard me and that's all I remember" Leon said. All of his friends were relieved, They almost assumed the worst.

"Thank god your alright" Yuko said "Aihato and Akiho were freaking out the most when you didn't show up. Got scared that you might have been killed".

"Well I'm here. That's all that matters now" Leon said. Akiho nuzzled Leon as hard as she could, Leon wrapped his arm aroind her waist, Comforting her. As he did that he glanced up at Aihato who was looking upset.

'What's with Aihato?' He thought.

-Leon's apartment-

Leon was sitting on his bed as Aihato was dressing his wounds. Shisei was on his shoulder as he observed the news on tv:

"Nobody was hurt in the explosion. Student Leon Ketsui was found, But he only had minor cuts from the intruder. The intruder's identity has not been discovered, Nor his motives. Students and teachers say that Spider-Man had shown up to help stop the intruder. He wasn't found however when the explosion happened, So it is assumed that he made his escape. The school has-".

Click!

"Looks like everything worked without a hitch" Shisei said "Save for your cuts. It's likely Tamiya escaped as well".

"No shit, Shisei! Ouch!".

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pour too much on the wounds" Aihato said as she put another bandage on Leon's arm. Leon was covered in bandages all over his arms and one on his forehead. He sighed as placed his hand under his chin. "Well, This will be a problem for a few days...".

Shisei went back to reading. "Give it time, It will pass" he said bluntly. Aihato just finished putting on the last bandage, "There, Done" she said.

"Thanks, Aihato" Leon said getting Aihato to smile. That's when Leon pondered something.

"Aihato...".

"Hm?".

"Why were you looking upset when I held Akiho?". Aihato looked at him before looking away "I..I wasn't upset Leon" she said.

Shisei glanced at his sister "Yes you were. I saw how your body language was when Leon was holding that human female. It would seem that you get upset or jealous when Leon compliments or holds other females besides just you" he said.

Leon looked at Aihato as he blinked. "Really, Aihato. Do you really get jealous of me when I'm holding other girls or give them compliments?" He asked her.

Aihato then started to look away from him.

"Well..." She said. Leon then gently placed his hand under her chin as he slowly turned it towards his. Aihato began to blush all over, Leon had a concerned look in his eye.

"Aihato be honest. Do you really get jealous when it comes to other females?". Aihato was looking him straight in the eye when his Skype went off.

Leon sighed as he answered it. It was his mother. Leon rubbed his face.

"Hey mom...". He said.

"Leon!" Leon's mother said "I heard about that happened at school! Are you okay!?".

"Fine...just some cuts".

"Oh my god! I'll be over there first thing in he morning!". Leon opened his eyes as he looked at his mother. "NO! That's not a good idea to come over" he said. His mother raised an eyebrow at him.

"What!? Leon, Why not!? What's going on?" She asked. That's when she glanced over to see Aihato on the bed. Leon's mother then formed a scowl across her lips.

"What is she doing over your apartment?". Leo was not in the mood for this right now.

"Not now mom, This is important...".

"No, Don't you drop the subject! What is she doing over at your apartment?".

"Aihato heard about that happened to me at school and decided to come over to see how I was doing. Can we please drop this". Leon's mother looked at Aihato who waved at her, Leon's mother however was not happy about this.

"She has to leave...".

"Aw mom, Come on!".

"Leon, This is the second time that she's been in your apartment. And that's enough! Now send. Her. Home!". Leon placed his head in his hands. He then smirked as he then looked back up at the screen.

"Ending Skype call" Leon said. Leon's mother had her mouth drop a bit. "What!? Leon, Don't you dare end this call. You hear me!? We're not finished-".

"Sorry, Can't hear ya. Night mom".

"LEON KETSUI!".

Call end.

Leon then set his Skype settings to mute all calls from his parents for the time being, He sat back in his bed as he rubbed his eyes. Shisei looked at him.

"You shouldn't have done that" he said "Now you ass is her's again". Leon glanced at him. "I know, But I just need to keep things low for now" Leon said as he glanced at Aihato "Right after our conversation".

Aihato glanced away from Leon. Leon stood up on his elbows, "Now Aihato...do you-".

"Yes..." Aihato admitted "I do admit it, I do get jealous when your with other human females or complement them".

"But why? It's not like I'll throw you away?" Leon said as he glared at Shisei who was about to make a comment. Aihato then turned into Akeno. "I don't know, But...when I see another girl with you. I get all upset and I don't know why...is it because I failed?".

Leon stood up as he moved over to her, He then wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Aihato blushed as she held her arms tightly around her host. "It's not that, Aihato" Leon said "You just letting your human emotions develop. That's all".

"Leon" Aihato said as she held him more. "I understand and it's okay to be jealous. Just as long as you don't try to kill that girl, Heh heh" Leon joked. Aihato giggled as well.

"I won't, I mean it" she said, Leon rubbed her head as he smiled at her. "That's my girl, Come on. Let's get some rest" he said.

Aihato smiled as she then turned off the lights as she then grabbed Leon and pulled him under the covers. Leon smirked as a blush was visible across his face, The same could be said for Aihato too.

"Good night, Leon".

"Good night, Aihato".

"Both of you be quiet and go to sleep!" Shisei said. Leon and Aihato looked at him.

"Shut the fuck up, Shisei" they said.

-elsewhere-

Inside the city of Japan was a large corporations building. There it housed one of the most wealthiest people on the island. That man was Daku Velkai, A political figure running for mayor and father to Enois Velkai.

Daku and his son Enois were watching the news about the incident at the school. Daku then turned off the tv in his office.

"Ugh..another damn reporter that wants to get some stupid story! And she had to mention that vigilantly that's going around here playing Spider-Man! I swear, What is this world coming to?" Daku said as he pulled out one of cigarettes. Enois had his arms crossed as he snorted.

"An intruder attacks my school, He shows up. We get no word, Then an explosion in the science lab happens. And what does he do? He bolts! Some fucking hero, We were already out of the building! We didn't need him!". Enois said.

"Bah! Right you are my boy!" Daku said "It's bad enough that these mincemeat killings are going on about. But now this crazed lunatic is going around and doing the polices job in stopping these killings. And not only that! HE'S the one killing the killers. So my question is, Who's the real threat? Them or him?".

"Good point father".

"Mhm, Anyway son. You get that woman at your school yet?" Daku asked Enois. Enois shook his head at his father. "No father" Enois said bitterly "I lost her to that basteted, Ketsui...".

Daku looked at him "That American that came here 2 years ago? He's dating her?".

"More like he's being her special bodyguard. He won't have her!".

"Well it's like I always told you, If you want something in your possession. You take by any means necessary! Even by force!". Enois nodded at him.

"Right, Father. That reminds me, How's the campaign going?" Enois asked. Daku started to smile widely.

"Ha ha ha! My men and I have found a huge amount of dirt on our opponent! He doesn't stand a chance. Plus I've secretly bribed the favors to my side. I'll become mayor in no time" he said. Enois nodded at his father.

"Heh, This campaign will be a breeze" Enois said.

A/n: done, I'll get to work on the next chapter after my phone gets fully charged.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 a new face

A/n: okay, I've decided to bring Kana into this chapter. I noticed that in the anime she didn't get a huge amount of screen time, So I wanted to add her in to give her more (hopefully I don't mess that up) and to be a part of Leon's life. Also, As for Tamiya. She'll be working as a teacher for a while until she has to go. So it will be a master and student kind of relationship for now.

Hope you all like the story, I'm impressed that this story has over 433 reads already. Well, Enjoy.

You can still send your oc if you have one, I'm always happy to add more characters to the story.

-Leon's apartment-

Leon was in the bathroom taking a shower. He wanted to let his wounds get clean before going to school, He was happy though. Today was finally Friday, So he could spend time with Aihato and his friends on the weekend. And master his Parasyte abilities more.

Leon shook his head as he glanced at his minor wounds on his arms. He sighed as he gently traced each one.

"Damn..." He said "I was lucky that he was only able to leave small cuts. If he had landed anything serious, I'd be in major trouble". As Leon was looking over his small wounds, Aihato knocked on the bathroom door.

"Leon, I made you breakfast before we head to school. I just wanted to let you know that" she said.

"Alright, Thanks Aihato" Leon said.

"How's your wounds?".

"Fine, There fine".

Aihato stayed silent on her end before she spoke up again.

"May...may I see them?" She asked. Leon turned down the showers water pressure as he walked over to the door and opened it, There in front of him was Aihato wearing an apron around her body. But she wasn't wearing anything under said apron, Leon blushed as he took notice of Aihato being naked under it.

"What's the apron for, Aihato?" Leon asked her. Aihato had a blush form on her cheeks. "W-well..." She said "I read up on the internet that some male humans like this kind of thing done for them. So I went to your landlord and asked if he had one, He said he did and asked me what it was for" Aihato said moving a bit of her hair out of her face.

Leon was now curious "What was your response?".

"I said it was for you, As a surprise. And he just then gave me tips on what to do to make it look...sexy". Leon was now blushing even more at her comment. That's when Aihato snapped her fingers.

"Oh! Leon. I was also able to teach myself how to sow. So I got all of the small holes in the Superior Spider-Man suit for you" she said with a bright smile across her face. Leon was touched, He didn't think that Aihato would do all of that for him. Leon then kissed her forehead, Making Aihato blush even more.

"L-Leon?" Aihato stuttered.

Leon smiled at her, "Thank you, Aihato. I appreciate that very much. And I'll make sure to repay you the favor" he said. Aihato smiled more as she then looked at the clock.

"Okay! Let's talk about this when we get home. We have to go to school" she said. Leon nodded as he got out of the bathroom to get ready.

-down the street-

Leon and Aihato were walking together as Aihato clung to Leon's arm. She was overjoyed when he said that her breakfast was good, And that next time he wanted to cook for her. As they were walking Aihato pondered something.

"You think Tamiya is going to be at school today after the incident yesterday with Mr.A?" she asked. Leon glanced over at Aihato as he thought.

"I think so" he said "It would be odd if she didn't". Shisei then appeared on Leon's neck. "True it would be odd" he said "But I doubt that will happen. Since you are intriguing to her, Plus, She still wants to see when the two of you will mate".

Aihato poked her brother "Go back to sleep" she said. Shisei looked at Leon "will you please put my sister in her place? I grow tired of her touching me when she gets upset". Leon then glanced at Shisei.

"Like I said, I'll take care of Aihato, Shisei".

"I don't see any progress".

"Just go back to sleep".

As Leon and Aihato were walking, Leon's foot hit something. "Huh?" Leon said as he looked at his feet to see a bag. Aihato leaned down and picked it up.

"What's a bag doing here, Leon?" Aihato asked her host.

"Not sure" Leon said.

That's when a voice could be heard on the other side.

"Hey! Stand up fresh meat!".

Leon and Aihato quickly knew that voice. "Enois..." They both said as they peaked to the side of the fence to see Enois and some other kids beating up Nao. Enois kicked Nao in the chest.

"Leon...that's Nao" Aihato whispered.

"What's the matter boy? Huh?" Enois said. Leon gritted his teeth as he called out to them.

"Enois! That's enough!" Leon said loud enough for them to hear, Enois and his comrades all stopped as they turned to them. "Huh? Who the hell are you?" One of Enois's comrades asked. Enois's eyes widened as he saw Aihato.

"Aihato" Enois said.

"You know Aihato Yosuru, Man?".

"Yeah" Enois said as he glared at Leon "But what are you doing with her, Ketsui? Don't you have other things to do than play bodyguard? Aihato doesn't need you to tag along with her everywhere".

"And who are you to say what's best for Aihato? She's not your girlfriend, Enois! And you don't own her. Now why the hell are you beating up, Nao?".

Enois smirked at Leon.

"Why not, I've never seen his face before. So I must have let him slip under the radar" he said "What's he to you?". Leon only glared at Enois.

"He's my friend, That's why".

Nao glanced over at Leon, He could feel the pulse within him. Nao was happy to see his friend again.

'Leon...' Nao thought. That's when there was a giggle catching Leon's and Aihato's attention.

"Heh, That's your reason?" A female voice said. Leon and Aihato glanced over Enois's left side to see a teenager who looked about his height, Had black hair that fell just below her shoulders and wore a pair of pink ear muffs. She sported a brown overcoat and black leggings.

Leon had sour expression on his face "who the hell are you!?" Leon asked the girl with bitterness in his voice. The girl smirked at him, "Hey now, Didn't your mother ever teach you manners when talking to girls?" The girl said.

"Not when the girl is friends with the basteted son of a backstabbing politician!" Leon snorted. Enois gritted his teeth in fury.

"Say that shit again about me and my father one more time! Say it again, Ketsui!" Enois dared. The girl then laughed "hah hah! My, You certainly have quite the mouth on you" she said "I just know Enois though, It's not like we're best friends or anything. I just ask for things when I'm in the mood and he gets them for me".

"Spoiled bitch!" Leon said. The girl just smiled at him even more as Enois nodded to his other friends. One of his friends walked up to Leon and punched him in the face.

"Leon!" Aihato said as she looked at the guy "Why'd you do that!?".

"It was his own fault, Kid shouldn't have been talking shit" he said as he turned to the girl "Hey, You want me to do another one on him?".

"Don't. I'm starting to pity him" she said as Enois's friends went back to beating up Nao. Aihato was caring for Leon as she gently touched his cheek.

"Leon, Your hurt.." She said. Leon looked at her as he rubbed her head, Leon sighed "I know, But I'm okay Aihato" he said getting Aihato to hold his arm. Enois had kept his eye on them however.

'Leon...' Enois thought. Leon then glanced at Enois as he spoke "Stop already! If your gonna fight him, You should at least make it fair". Everyone stopped as they all looked at him, Enois only laughed.

"Hah hah hah! Fight fair? Are you for real? Leon, You should know by now that I don't do anything fair" he said as he walked up to him and Aihato. He then leaned to his face as he then glanced at Aihato who was holding his arm tightly.

"You don't deserve to have her hold your arm like that!" Enois said as he pulled Leon out of Aihato's grip, And punched him into a wall. Aihato panicked.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" She cried. Enois ignored her pleas as he kept beating on Leon.

"So Ketsui, Where's all that pride you had earlier? Huh!? I don't hear any threats or you chocking my neck now, Do I!?". Enois kept beating up on Leon until the other girl intervened.

"Don't you think that's enough?" She asked Enois. Enois just glanced at her. "Nope, I hate wanna be heroes like him" Enois said as he kicked Leon to the ground.

"That's enough! It's pathetic, Beating up someone so weak" the girl said. Enois just looked at her before glance back at Leon.

"You get to stay alive for now, Ketsui" he said as he then walked back to his friends before turning to Aihato. "Aihato! Get over here! There's no need to be around him" Enois demanded.

Aihato just ignored Enois as she leaned down to help Leon, The other girl walked over to them as she kneeled down. Aihato glared at the girl as she held onto Leon, Leon glanced at her as well.

"What now?" Leon said.

"Why'd you butt in when you're too weak to fight?".

"He's not weak!" Aihato said as she comforted Leon in her arms "He's strong, You just don't know it...". The girl then poked his head, "He looks pretty weak to me" she said. That's when the girl looked into Leon's eyes, As if she was reading his whole body. She then felt a bit of a surge as she backed up in a panic.

"Agh! What...what are you?" She asked him. Aihato just held onto Leon more.

"He's superior, That's what he is" she said. "Hey, Kana. Let's go" Enois said as he looked at Leon "And I had better not see you around Aihato again, Ketsui. You hear me!?". Enois and his crew walked off, Leon got up as he helped Nao.

"You okay, Nao?" He asked him. Nao nodded as he took his hand. "Leon, Why didn't you use your abilities?" Nao asked him. This caught Leon off guard, As well as Aihato.

"What was that!?" Leon said as Shisei appeared in front of Nao "Leon! Quickly, Take him down!" Shisei said. Leon looked at Nao as Nao looked at him, Nao then felt the same pulse from Aihato.

"Wait, Aihato's like me as well?" He asked. Aihato nodded at him.

"Yeah, But I'm Leon's partner. Leon has me and my brother, Shisei".

"Enough rambling! Leon! End him!" Shisei ordered as he transformed into claws. Leon however slammed his hand into the wall next to him. "Shisei that's enough! I won't hurt Nao" he said as he looked at him.

"How did you know of my Parasyte abilities? Did your partner tell you?". Nao shook his head at him "My partner, Is what's keeping me alive" Nao said.

"I don't understand" Aihato said confused.

"Allow me to explain, I was born with a heart illness. The doctors said it was un-curable, So I had to deal with being sick my whole life. That was, Until I got infected with this...umm".

"Parasyte" Leon said.

Nao snapped his fingers "Ah! Parasyte. Thanks, Well. My Parasyte got into my bloodstream and the last thing I remember is having my color return to my skin and the doctors telling me that my heart illness is all gone. And that all of my bodies capabilities have increased, Mostly my physical abilities and senses".

Leon smirked at him "So, Your Parasyte failed to take your brain. Just like my boy Shisei did" he said "Well, I'm actually happy that I'm not the only one who's like this".

Nao nodded in agreement with him.

"Yeah, I feel much better knowing that someone understands me. Well in this sense that it is. What do your Parasytes do, Leon?" Nao asked. Leon looked over at Aihato who held his arm.

"Aihato here is able to combine with me whenever she wants, And increase my abilities when I use my tendrils and claws. She can also transform her appearance whenever she wants. This also includes the proportions of her body. Shisei is my intelligence partner, He helps me fight using his instructions. This body isn't my human body, I'm a hybrid of Parasyte and human. So I have all the increased senses and physical abilities that you do, Nao".

"Wow, That's impressive. Wait! You've fought before?". Leon smirked as Aihato spoke "Leon's fought against those that would harm humanity. He's also Superior Spider-Man-".

Shisei quickly covered her mouth.

"Shut it!" Shisei said.

Nao had his mouth drop in shock. "Wait! You're Spider-Man!? The one who's been stopping the mincemeat killings?" He asked. Shisei glared at Aihato "Now you've done it!" He said.

"I'm sorry Leon..." Aihato said sadly, Leon kissed her head "It's okay, Aihato. I forgive you" he said. Shisei formed a hand and facepalmed. "Stop sticking up for my sister!".

"Shut up, Shisei!". Nao laughed at him "Haha! Don't worry, I have no interest in telling the world. I think that's great that your taking a stand against those killings. I take it the killers are also Parasytes too?". Leon nodded at Nao.

"Yes" he said "Those that have taken the head of there host and have full control of the body. Their only purpose is to kill and eat innocent people, Tamiya is on neutral grounds with me as she finds my Parasyte abilities interesting".

"Ah, So that's what I felt when I passed by her by the other day in school. I assumed it was you at first".

"Heh, I can understand. But what I don't get is how I'm not able to sense you" Leon said. Nao pondered a bit "Well, My guess is that since my Parasyte is part of my bloodstream, It can't be detected. But I can detect yours and Miss Tamiya's Parasytes" Nao said.

"Wow! I guess failing to take the brain has it's advantages" Aihato said.

"I couldn't agree more, Aihato" Nao said happily.

-school-

Nao, Aihato, And Leon made there way to school. Leon had explained everything that he had been doing as Spider-Man, Especially yesterday with Mr.A. Nao took all of it in. "That's impressive Leon" Nao said "I wish I could unlock my Parasytes offense abilities".

"You don't have any?" Leon asked him. Nao shook his head. "Nope, Not a single one. I just have my increased senses and physical abilities, And that's it. I have a bit of courage, But I excel in my intelligence. So in case you need information with any of your superhero stuff, I can help".

Leon smirked at him "Thanks Nao" Leon said.

"Don't mention it, It's the least I could do".

The three then walked inside as they saw Leon's friends standing around. Yuko was the first to greet them, "Leon, There you are" she said "We were looking for you".

Akiho quickly noticed his new bruises.

"Leon! What happened to you? You're hurt..." She said as she ran over to him and placed her hands on his cheeks. Aihato stood next to Nao as a scowl was showing on her face, Nao noticed.

"Something wrong, Aihato?" He asked her.

"I'm fine..." Aihato said as she glanced at Akiho caring for Leon and not her. Nao glanced at her then at Leon as he quickly put it together, Nao couldn't help but chuckle.

"Huh? Nao, Are you okay?".

"You have a crush on your partner, Leon. Don't you, Aihato?" Nao said. Aihato started to blush, She looked away from him. "No I don't, Leon is just my partner for stuff" she said still blushing. Nao crossed his arms as he smiled at her, He was good at seeing people lie, But Aihato sucked at it terribly.

"Oh?" Nao said "Then why aren't you caring for Leon's wounds, Hm?" He teased "That girl over there is about to kiss his wound".

"What!?" Aihato said in a panic. Nao winked at her.

"Gotcha! You do have feelings for your host" Nao said "Aihato, It's okay to have feelings for someone. Even if it's one of your friends".

"But...but...I'm not human..." Aihato said in a low tone "Maybe if I was a normal human that might work. But, I don't think that Leon is-".

"Leon seems to like you too" Nao said "I mean, When you cling to his arm I don't see him pushing you away, Right?".

"Well, No...".

"And he treats you with kindness right?".

"Yes, He always does".

Aihato was starting to blush more and more as she thought about how kind Leon is to her. Unlike her brother's heartless attitude, Leon has been supportive of her since day one. He has never treated her any different since she was able to get the hang of her abilities. And only helped her with them. He never turned her down, And he always got worried when she was in trouble.

Aihato poked her index fingers together. Nao then patted her on the back. "When the time comes, Aihato. Express how you truly feel. When only you and you alone can be ready to admit those true feelings, Because when you hold them back, Someone else will take your place. And that is when you'll truly lose" Nao said.

Aihato looked at Nao and nodded at him.

"Okay, Leon told me something like that when Tamiya wanted us to mate to produce a hybrid offspring" she said. This caused Nao to blink at her in disbelief.

"S-she said that...?" Nao said. Aihato nodded with a smile.

"Mhmm, She did".

"Wow, That is one blunt ass teacher...".

As Aihato was talking with Nao, Leon was rubbing Akiho's head as Yuko leaned to his ear.

"Hey Leon" Yuko said.

"Hm? What is it, Yuko?". Yuko then glanced at Nao from the corner of her eye. "Who's that guy you walked in here with? I don't think I've seen him before".

Leon glanced at Nao and smiled at Yuko "Oh that's Nao Satou. I met him two days ago" Leon said "Why? Do you want to know him?". Yuko blushed a bit as she shook her head at him.

"What!? Oh no. Not right now, But maybe latter" Yuko said. Leon looked at Yuko as he shrugged. "Okay, We better get going to class guys" Leon said. The others nodded as they followed Leon, Yuko follows behind Nao as a tiny blush was visible.

'Nao Satou...' Yuko thought.

-after school-

Leon and his friends were able to finish school without any problems. Save for the same old males and females expressing there jealousy and lewd comments towards Aihato and and Leon, Some even tried to grope Aihato when they got close, Resulting in Leon breaking there hand. Aihato was holding Leon's left arm, As Akiho was holding his right. Akiho didn't want to be left out, So she clutch onto Leon just as Aihato did.

"Those two are really going at it" Nao said, "Yeah, Akiho's had a thing for Leon since last year. And she's not going to have someone else take him from her" Satomi said. Shinichi just looked at Nao"I don't know, Satomi, Aihato seems to be in the league at winning Leon's heart" he said.

"If Leon has feelings for anyone that it is" Yuko said "Ever since he gave up on getting a girlfriend last year, He hasn't shown any interest in anybody after that" she said. "Is that so?" Nao said "Guess he might surprise us this year".

Satomi pondered about Leon.

"Leon's changed a bit" she said "He's still the same, But something about him...seems different in a way". Everyone look at Satomi, Nao thought about something.

'I don't think they know. That's good, I guess better to keep them save than in danger about his Parasytes' Nao thought. As they walked down the road someone aimed their phone at them, Well more so at Leon.

The group stopped walking as Leon noticed the person.

"You're Kana, Enois's spoiled bitch!" Leon said bitterly. Kana just looked at her image on her phone.

"So you have a girlfriend?" Kana said. Leon shook his head at her "No...these are my friends. Do you still want something from me?" Leon said. Kana walked up to him as Aihato held his arm more, Akiho did the same.

"Why didn't you run away this morning?" Kana asked him.

"Is it that big a deal to you...?" Leon said.

"You defended that guy just because he was your friend and you got beat up" she then smiled at Aihato "He's not normal, Is he?" She said with a smile.

Aihato's eyes went wide, As did Leon's. Nao gulped a bit. 'Crap, Does she know?' He thought. That's when Aihato spoke up. "What are you talking about?" She said "He's just as normal as everyone else".

"Let's go" Leon said as he and his friends all waked around Kana, Kana turned to them.

"Don't be such a poser. You act all high and mighty, But who knows what you're doing behind our backs?" Kana said. Leon quickly stopped walking as he got Akiho and Aihato to release him.

"Huh? Leon?" Akiho said, Leon turned to face Kana as he walked up to her. Kana just looked at him as she stared into his eyes again, This time not freaking out.

"You don't know me, Okay!? So who are you to speak that kind of shit? Did Enois put you up to this?" Leon said in anger. Kana shook her head at him "Enois didn't put me up to this" she said "I just wanted to know why you stuck up for someone when your so weak".

"I already told you...".

"That's not enough...".

"If it's not enough, Then go away!".

"Not until...".

"Until what? What are you even talking about?".

"I'm just giving you some advice, The least you could do is take it to heart".

"If it gets any closer to my heart, It just might kill me..." Leon said as he then walked back to his friends. Kana glanced at Aihato who was glaring at her as she clutched on to Leon's arm again. Kana didn't know why, But she was really not liking what she saw.

"What's her deal? If you don't have a girlfriend, Why is she always cling to you like that?" Kana asked. Leon ignored her question as he and his friends walked off. Kana just watched him leave, However, Both were unaware that Enois and his crew were secretly watching them.

'Ketsui, I thought I made it clear on what I said...' Enois thought.

Leon and his friends were walking farther down the street, As they were walking they were then jumped by a large group of people. The group forcibly pulled Aihato from Leon's arm, As one of them punched him in the abdomen.

"Stop!" Aihato yelled as Leon passed out onto the ground.

"LEON!" Aihato screamed as they dragged her and his friends away. Leon was able to see then take Aihato away down the west side of an alleyway, Leon forced himself not to pass out, As he was slowly getting up, Kana thankfully came to his aid.

"Hey!" Kana said as she helped him up "What the hell happened to you?". Leon held his chest as he glared at her. "Was this your idea!? To jump me and my friends!?".

"What!? No, I told you. I didn't tell Enois anything. I'm serious" Kana said truthfully. Shisei was at Leon's ear. "She's telling the truth, I can tell" he said "But right now, Our top priority is to get my sister back! So get to it!".

Leon sighed as he looked at Kana "Okay, I believe you didn't have anything to do with this. But I need to stop him!". Leon ran off after his friends as Kana was surprised. "What the...don't try to act all mighty you idiot!" Kana said as she followed him.

-back alleyway-

Leon ran as fast as he could as Kana was trying her best to catch up. "Jeez! For a weakling he's fast" she said as she was trying to catch up, Leon was running faster and faster. Shisei came to his ear.

"Leon, You should slow down your heartbeat. It's going out of control" he said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Leon said as he just ran faster. He was able to see an open fence as he stopped at the doorway of it. There he saw Enois's friends holding Leon's friends as he glanced at Enois who was on the ground with Aihato as he was trying to force himself upon her, He had already ripped open her shirt a bit showing her bra. And now he was trying to take off her skirt, But he was having trouble with her squirming.

Leon finally felt the last straw in his mind break and burn into a raging fire. Kana was finally able to catch up, And was utterly disgusted at Enois's action.

'what the fuck Enois!?' Kana thought.

"ENOIS!" Leon yelled at the top of his lungs making his voice echo , Enois stopped what he was doing as he turned to see Leon and Kana. He got up from Aihato as he then pulled out a knife.

"What is this Kana?" Enois said "You with him now?". Kana was about to speak but Leon spoke up first.

"I warned you Enois..." Leon said darkly as his hair shadowed his eyes "I warned you...but this...this is where I draw the line! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO FUCKING PIECES AND MURDER YOU IN THE MOST GRUESOME WAY POSSIBLE!".

"Well, How cute. Your threat makes me blush" Enois said "But...I thought I made it clear to you Ketsui. That I had better not see you around Aihato again. You disobeyed me, So now I have to put you in your place. Or you can just go home, And l might let your friends go too. But Aihato stays with me".

Leon didn't say a word as he then glanced at Aihato who was crying as she looked back at him. Leon then tightened his fists as he ran at Enois. Enois then swung his knife at Leon as Leon blocked his attack with his arm, Getting it cut in the process.

"Leon!" Aihato yelled.

Enois then swiped at Leon again, This time cutting his cheek. Leon was in a rage, He ignored all the cuts that Enois was throwing at him at that moment. Leon then raised his right arm at him, But Enois dodged it and kicked him in the side, Forcing Leon to the ground.

"Come on, Go home already!" Enois said as he then took another jab at Leon, This time, Leon caught his attack, Gripping his wrist tightly, Digging his nails into Enois's skin drawing blood.

"Ah! Not bad" Enois said "Guess your not- aghhh!".

Enois was then punched in the gut hard as Leon gritted his teeth as he punched Enois again, Making him drop his knife. Leon then proceeded to kick him in the chest 8 times, Each kick getting harder and hard.

Kana was speechless.

"No way...this is completely different from this morning..." Kana said to herself "Were you...were you just holding back all this time?".

Leon then held Enois up and brought him down on his knee, Breaking his back. Enois gritted his teeth as the pain was too unbearable.

'What the hell? This morning he didn't fight...but now...now he's kicking my ass with ease...!' Enois thought. Leo. Then threw him into the concrete building face first, Breaking Enois's nose. Leon then stormed over to him as he held Enois by the back of the head and proceeded to slam his head into the building wall over and over again.

Smash! Smash! Smash!

Enois's friends were utterly horrified as they saw him get his ass handed over to Leon. Leon then threw Enois across into the other wall as hard as he could, Enois's back hit a metal pipe that stabbed him in the leg, Going through the other side.

"Damn...-cough- damn you-gah!" Leon grabbed him by the neck as he began to chock him harder than he did before. Leon was squeezing as hard as he could, Making Enois's neck draw blood and seeing it get purple. He then threw him to the ground and then proceeded to grab both of his legs as he then twisted them, Causing them to snap.

Enois screamed at the pain he was in as Leon continued, As he then pulled Enois's arms back and broke them as well. Leon then proceeded stomp on Enois's back, Making it even worse than it already was.

Leon then kicked Enois to the side, As he then held his bruised face up to his.

"I...will never forget this..." Leon said darkly.

"You...will...pay.." Enois muttered out of his mouth. Leon just looked at Enois as he raised his right arm.

"Just die and stay dead, Enois..." Leon said as he then began to punch him in the face. Harder and harder, Over and over. Leon just kept going and going until he finally stopped as he then slammed Enois broken body to the ground. Leon then placed his foot on Enois's chest as he glared at his friends, His fists still calling for more blood.

"Next..." Leon said. Enois's friends quickly released there hold on Leon's friends as they tried to make a bolt for the exit, Only for Leon to quickly block there path, As he then proceeded to beat them as well, But not to the point of near death that Enois got. Leon threw the last of them at wall, All 10 of Enois's friend defeated. Leon walked over to his friends as he quietly checked them real quick.

Thankfully, He didn't see any scars on them or worse. Leon then checked Aihato. Leon sighed in his head as Aihato didn't get any of the worse parts that he feared when he saw her. She was still pure and innocent. Leon then picked Aihato up bridal style as he and his friends made there way home. Enois glanced at Leon with his useable eye.

"Get...back here" Enois said "She's...mine...".

Leon stopped walking as he gently placed Aihato on the ground, Leon then glanced over to still see Enois's knife on the ground as he walked over to it and picked it up. He then made his way to Enois as he kneeled. Leon just looked him.

"Go the fuck to sleep...!" Leon then slammed the knife into Enois's left hand as he twisted it, Making the handle stop at his palm, And the long blade stuck into the hard soil. Enois could only grunt as screaming was too painful for him right now. Leon then delivered one last very hard punch to his chest, Breaking one of his ribs.

Leon stood up as he went over to Aihato and carried her in his arms, Leon glanced at Kana who just looked at him still in shock.

"If you still care for that piece of shit, Then get out of my sight!" Leon said as he and his friends walked off. Kana just stared at Leon in disbelief.

"Leon..." Kana said as she then walked after him.

-Leon's apartment-

Leon and his friends were walking home. They said that they wanted to walk Leon and Aihato home, Leon was silent on the walk home as Aihato who just held onto her host for dear life. They stopped at Leon's house.

"Will all of you be okay going home?" Leon finally spoke "You can all stay here with me".

"We'll be fine, Honestly" Nao said "We're just worried about you and Aihato".

"Forget about me" Leon said "Did Enois...".

"No..." Akiho said "He never got the chance".

"Good...".

"Leon" Satomi said "I think it's best for you to be with Aihato this weekend. Don't worry we'll all be fine, She just needs you more right now". Leon nodded at her.

"I'll call her parents about Aihato being at my house tonight" Leon said. His friends nodded as they then began to walk home, Nao turned to him.

"If you need to talk, You have my number, Leon" Nao said. Leon nodded at him. "I know, Nao. And thank you" he said as he went inside the apartment.

Inside the apartment, Leon was outside the bathroom door as Aihato was in the shower. Leon held his legs together, He was still angry at what Enois did, And thought that he truly should have killed him right there. But he didn't, He just put him at near death. But Leon was just happy that Enois would no longer be bothering them anymore.

"Leon..." Aihato said on the other side "Can you come in here?". Leon quickly got up from his spot as he opened the bathroom door, In front of him was Aihato, As she was sitting on a stool naked. Her appearance this was Yuno Gasai from future diary. Leon slowly walked over to her as he sat on the wet bathroom floor. Aihato just looked at him as the two stared into each others eyes.

"Leon..." Aihato said.

"Aihato..." Leon said.

Then without warning, Aihato jumped at Leon as the two fell over. Aihato just held onto Leon tightly as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I was scared!" She said "I was so scared!".

"It's alright now, Aihato. I'm here, I won't let that happen again" Leon said.

"You saved me, You risked your life to save me!".

"You're important to me, Aihato. I don't just see you as my Parasyte partner. But as a human being too". Aihato pulled back a bit to look Leon in the eye. "But Leon, I'm not human...I'll never be human. You know that" Aihato said, Leon's wet hair covered his eyes.

"I don't care, Aihato" Leon said "You may be my Parasyte, But I see your just like us humans". Aihato moved his wet hair from his eyes, She could see the concern and worry that he felt for her. Aihato then leaned up to his face, Slowly brushing her lips across his.

"Aihato..." Leon said softly as he was blushing, Aihato then laid her head on his shoulder again smiling. "You're too kind, Leon. You truly know how to make me feel special" she said with a smile on her face. Leon smiled as well as he held her close.

"Well, I'm glad-".

Buzz!

Leon and Aihato stopped hugging as Leon looked out the open bathroom door and sighed. "You have to be kidding me, Who's at my apartment at 10:24pm?".

Leon gently put Aihato on the floor as he got up to answer the door, Leon undid his lock as he opened the door only to be greeted by non other than Kana.

"What the fuck...Kana? You followed me home?" Leon said.

"I just came to apologize" Kana said.

"Oh, Okay".

"You feel okay, After...you know?".

Leon smirked as he scratched his face "I think I might have killed him". Kana giggled "That wouldn't be a surprise, You totally destroyed him. Guess your not as weak as I thought".

"Nope" Leon said. Kana then held out her hand to him. "So we're all good, Then. At least, You and I are good" she said. Leon nodded at her as the two shook hands. Kana smiled but then felt a small vibration like from his morning. She looked at Leon's hand until he pulled away.

"Well, Good night. Kana" Leon said as he closed his door. Kana just stood there before walking off.

Leon sighed as he walked into his room. Aihato was stirring on his bed in her shorts and short shirt.

"Who was that at the door, Leon?" Aihato asked. Leon looked at Aihato and sighed, "It was Kana again. She follows me home" he said.

"You should be careful of that woman. Though weak, It appears she has the ability to sense wavelengths that only we Parasytes can" Shisei said.

"But she's human, Right?" Aihato said. Shisei glanced at his sister and nodded. "She is, But she's on another level entirely. So be careful when dealing with her, Leon" Shisei said.

Leon nodded at Shisei "Will do, I'll make sure to keep that in mind".

-meanwhile at the corporation building-

Daku was pacing back and forth as he waited for the return of his son. He had been gone and hadn't called. Daku was getting worried and worried.

"My son hasn't called me. That's not like Enois. And he should have been here by now, God...I hope nothing happened to him" he said to himself. As Daku walked around in his office, He suddenly got a phone call from his desk. Daku walked over to his desk and answered it.

"This had better be important! I'm waiting for my son to come home! Now what is it!?" Daku said.

"S-sir! About that. We've received a call to our office, The call was from your son but he sounded very weak".

Daku had sweat come down his face.

"WHAT!? Is he still on the line?" he asked, "yes, Sir. I'll transfer the call".

Daku tapped his fingers in a panic until a faint breathing was heard.

"Ah...ah...father..." Enois said. Daku was now even more worried than ever. "Enois! Enois! My god where are you, Son?!" Daku said.

"Back alley near the city, Not...to far from you. I can't feel anything. Ah! Gah! It hurts too much...".

"I'm on my way, Just hang tight!".

Daku quickly went to the main floor as he went to get his son.

-back alleyway-

Enois was crawling very slowly by his hands after he had called his father. He was in tremendous pain after his encounter with Leon, And he was near death, Enois slowly crawled his way to the exit. "Damn...damn him, I'll get back Aihato. I swear it! I just need to get stronger..." Enois said to himself. As he was slowly crawling, He noticed a small green ball roll next to him. Enois glanced at it as he grabbed it.

"What the hell is this?" He said, That's when he saw another green ball this time open up to revile a small snake like Parasyte. Enois just looked at it.

"What is that...? Some kind of snake?".

The tiny snake Parasyte saw him as it moved over to him and looked at him for the front. It then glanced at his face before moving to look at his body, The snake Parasyte then inched it's way back to Enois's face as it looked at him.

"Okay, Just what do you want?" Enois asked it. That's when the snake Parasyte's head began to flow as it then burrowed itself into Enois's shoulder going for his left arm.

"Hey! Get out of there! You little basteted!" Enois said. The snake Parasyte then stopped at the elbow of it's new host, As the green light faded.

'Power...this body wants...power...' the snake like Parasyte thought.

A/n: well shit, Now Enois has a Parasyte now. I wonder what his will be? Tune in to find out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 the corruption

-parking lot-

The time was 1:14am, The night was still covering the sky as people were still out about enjoying themselves. News reports of the mincemeat killings have still been high, But Leon has made sure to stop them, Along with his newfound friend Nao, Who was also a Parasyte failure like him.

However...not everyone is enjoying the night.

On a parking lot, Four people were surrounding one man, The man glanced at his opponents with a smile on his face. "Ready for this?" The man said.

"This humans brain is still intact, And must be eliminated!" One of the Parasytes said as it's head formed into tendrils, The other people also had there heads uncoil into tendrils. The man sighed as he crunched his knuckles.

"Four on one? This is just an insult" the man said as his hands turned into a sword and shield. The man then ran at his enemies as he quickly cut them down with ease, Cutting off their heads and pulling out their hearts. The man smiled at there dead bodies.

"That makes...18 so far. You fools should have just surrendered to your God" he said as he raised his hands in the air "All of you shall kneel and bow to your new God! Hah hah hah hah hah!".

-the hospital-

Daku was standing over his son as he was in a medical bed. He was able to find his location and immediately rush him to the hospital, Daku gently had his hand over his son's hand.

"My poor Enois..." Daku said "Be strong, I will do all in my power to make you well again". The doctors came inside the room, "Mr. Velkai. Could we have a moment of your time please?" One of the doctors asked him. Daku sighed as he glanced at his son and kissed his forehead.

"Rest easy my son, I'll be right back" Daku said as he went with he doctors. Enois was breathing slowly as he was covered from head to toe in bandages, His condition would keep him in the hospital for over 3 months, Maybe more. As Enois was resting, His left arm then began to show a semi large eye in his shoulder. The eye looked around as it took in it's surroundings.

Enois's left arm then formed a mouth under it's eye.

"What is this place...?" It said "I don't remember coming here..." That's when it felt it's hosts heartbeat. The Parasyte sighed. "Ahhh...that's right...his body is badly wounded. I have to connect with all of his nerves, Then I'll be able to increase the healing process" it said.

The Parasyte then began to merge with it's hosts never endings, Being able to link with each one without a hitch. The Parasyte then began to start the healing process, Enois's serious wounds inside of his body were being fully healed. The Parasyte then formed into a small mass of tendrils as they all attached onto Enois's outer body and began to heal all of his broken bones and wounds.

Enois was fully recovered as the Parasyte then began to feel tired.

"I'm tired..." It said "I guess fully healing this host takes a huge toll on me...going to sleep now, Use me...however..you...want...". The semi large eye then closed up into Enois's shoulder.

Enois was still asleep as he then began to wake up. "Ahh, Jeez! That was some-huh!?" Enois then felt absolutely no more pain, He then raised up his arms in amazement as he tightened them with ease.

"My wounds and bones. There...all healed" he said as he then began to take off the medical tubes and needle in his right arm. He took his time getting out of bed as he walked over to the mirror and took off his medical gown. He looked at his whole body, Not a single thing was out of place, Everything was as it was.

"This is unreal" Enois said. That's when the door opened up as his father and the doctors came in, Only to be stunned at Enois standing up.

"Enois!" Daku said "How? You're fully healed!".

"I know, I'm just as surprised as you are, Father".

The doctors were just in awe, They had just brought the boy in two hours ago. He was in the worse case ever, But now, He was standing up. Fully healed.

"That's impossible! He was barely able to even sit in the wheelchair because of the pain he was in. But now...this, This doesn't make any sense" the head doctor said. Enois then crossed his arms, He glanced at them to see that not only was he fully healed, But he now had muscular arms, Legs, And a toned chest as well.

"Well, Now that I'm fully healed I can go home now, Right?" Enois asked. The head doctor then walked forward. "No, Absolutely not" he said "We need to look into this, Theirs absolutely no way that you are able to be standing, Let alone moving at all. Your body was in critical condition. And you were near death. We have to run tests" he said.

Enois then began to glare at the head doctor.

"Look! I'm fine and that's all that matters! So let me go home! I'm not about to be some lab rat for you to look into" he said.

"We can't do that, This is a case that requires that you stay here. Now please, Return to your bed".

"Like hell I will!".

"I said return to your bed!".

Enois was about to speak, Until his father spoke up "Listen here, My son is fully well. If he demands to come home, He should be allowed to leave! Now release him at once!" Daku said. The doctor was about to argue with Enois's father, Until Enois pushed the doctor aside.

"Fuck this, Let's just go father!" Enois said, His father nodded at his son. "Agreed" Daku said as he followed his son. The doctor ran out of the room.

"Restrain him!" He yelled, The other doctors then ran up to Enois and held him down. The head doctor then pulled out a syringe as he held it up and walked over to Enois. Daku then tried to grab the doctor, But was restrained by the other doctors.

"What are you doing!? Release my son this instance!" Daku said "Do you know who I am!?".

"Sir were sorry. But we have to look over this for further study". Enois looked at the head doctor as he tried to move, Enois was starting to lose his temper quickly.

"Get your damn goons off of my father!" Enois yelled, That's when the semi large eye appeared on his left shoulder again as it looked at the people holding it's host down. The head doctor dropped his syringe, And the other doctors backed away from the boy in fear.

"What is that?! Some kind of tumor?" One of the doctors asked.

"No tumor has the ability to stare back at you!" Another doctor said.

Enois glanced at the eye in his left shoulder and was a tiny bit surprised by it. "How the hell...?" Enois said, That's when he felt his whole left arm begin to transform. His palm started to become wider, His fingers then extended into long, Sharp edged claws. His veins began to show all over his left arm.

Enois moved his transformed arm a bit as he tighten his fist. He smirked as he then slashed the doctors in half, Enois blinked as he smirked as he then ran at the other doctors then were holding his father and killed them as well. The head doctor was terrified.

"The hell...? The hell...what is this!?" Enois then impaled the head doctor in the abdomen as he then pulled his claws out and crushed him with his clawed hand. Enois dropped the lifeless body of the doctor.

"That...was...great!" Enois said "This...this is true power!". Daku walked over to his son. "Indeed" he said "My question is however, How did you obtain this, Well, Thing?".

Enois pondered until his left arm formed it's mouth again.

"I was able to give your son this "Power" by bonding with his left arm, Devouring it and replacing it with myself. I was originally supposed to take the brain. But seeing as I looked at the hosts body, It was in terrible condition. So I decided to take refuge in the arm instead" it said.

Enois and Daku looked at each other, Enois then asked the Parasyte a question. "Are there others like you? And if so, Could they give me more power like this?" He asked.

The Parasyte blinked at him before thinking "Perhaps, That is something that I'm not sure of" it said "I have no idea if there are more of me or not. But...I'm also not sure if they'll give you more power like I can. I am able to fully heal your wounds since I've connected to all of your nerve endings, But it appears that I can only do it once since it makes me sleepy" it said.

"I see, Well I can deal with that. But this...this is more than enough for me. Maybe I can get even stronger with this" Enois said. Daku then rubbed his chin.

"Hmmm, With power like that...you could make a whole massive army" that's when Daku then snapped his fingers "Wait a minute! This actually explains something. The mincemeat murders, Many of those have said that people have been killed in the most gruesome ways imaginable!" Daku said.

Enois nodded "Yeah, You're right, Father. Oh! Wait a minute, I forgot, I had another of these things on me". Enois then pulled out the small green ball that housed the dormant Parasyte within it and handed it over to his father, His father carefully took it in his hand.

"That thing houses what I have now, If we could mass produce them. Then we could have our own powerful agents, Almost like super humans" Enois said.

"Super humans,Hmmmm" Daku said "I think I know an old friend of mine who can help with that. But we can work on that latter, For now let's leave".

"Understood, Father" Enois said.

The two walked out of the blood stained hallway as they made their way to the limousine outside. Enois looked at his left arm as he tightened it.

'Now...now I'll get you back Ketsui...'.

A/n: sorry about this one, I really am. As well as the wait. I'll introduce a new character in the next chapter.

Latter


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 the other failure

-the next morning-

After yesterday's incident, Leon officially vowed to get stronger in order to protect Aihato and his friends. He would make sure that the same mistake wouldn't happen again. Leon was holding onto Aihato who was holding him tightly while they slept in bed.

Aihato had her head nuzzled up close to Leon's face. She drooled a bit as her saliva dripped onto his shoulder, Aihato's appearance had changed while she slept, As she was now Alicia from Valkyria chronicles.

"Mmmm, Ahhhh...Leon" Aihato said in her sleep as she moved her hands on his bare chest. She felt every single curve of his chest, Every detail, Every edge. Aihato smiled as she kept moving her hands all over her hosts body, However she instantly stopped as she shot open her left eye as she felt something different when her hands went lower.

'Hm? What's this?' She thought.

Aihato then moved her left hand slowly, Moving it vertically, She then began to blush bright red as she realized what she was touching. She moved her hand away as she turned to the other side of the bed. Aihato was still beat red.

"I just...I just touched Leon's sex organ" she whispered to herself getting redder. She then turned her body a bit to see Leon still asleep, Aihato laid back down on her side as she held her cheeks. "I touched him! I can't believe I touched him there..." She said. Her thoughts were then interrupted as she felt Leon leave his bed. Aihato leaned up a bit as she saw him walk out of the room.

Aihato couldn't help herself but stare at him, She then bit her finger as her cheeks were still red. Leon stopped at the doorway as he turned to see Aihato looking at him the way she did. "Well" Leon said "You seem to be in a very good mood, Aihato. Something on your mind?".

"Huh!? O-oh, N-nothing! Nothing at all" Aihato said frantically, Leon just looked at her and shrugged "Well, Okay. I'm going to be right back, Just need to get dressed and we can start the day" he said. Shisei then woke up "We should patrol the area for any of my kind" Shisei said.

"Fine".

Leon left his room as Aihato stretched her arms and got out of bed to follow him. Aihato walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Leon?".

"Yeah, Aihato?".

"What are you doing?".

"I'm getting my clothes off to take a quick shower! I shouldn't be long".

Aihato looked at the floor as she felt her cheeks get red again, She then proceeded to gently open the door so she wouldn't startle him. She peaked her head inside to see Leon taking off his sweats as he turned on the shower, Aihato smiled as she then closed the door behind her and gently wrapped her arms around him.

"Wanting to join?".

"Yes...".

"That's fine with me, Aihato. Do you...do want me to wash you again?".

Aihato was silent as she then rubbed against her host "Only...only if you allow me to do the same to you" she requested. Leon smiled as he turned around to face her. "Deal" Leon said as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Are you ready?".

Aihato nodded at him "I am" she said.

-2 hours later-

After Leon and Aihato's little shower. The two began to discuss the agenda for today's weekend.

"I've read up on the internet that mincemeat killings are still at an all time high. We should take care of them today and train afterwards, We have to stop as many as we can today" Shisei said. Aihato and Leon were sitting at the kitchen table, With Aihato sitting in Leon's lap.

"That's fine with me. We've only killed 6 so far. That's not enough to help humanity" Leon said. Aihato agreed.

"Yeah! Let's stop a whole bunch today!" She said happily.

"Very well, Let's get dressed and leave" Shisei said. Leon and Aihato got up and headed into the room. Leon glanced at his Skype for a bit and see that there was an incoming call from his parents, "Guess I have to take this real quick..." Leon said with dread in his voice as he hit answer. He was actually relived to see that it was his father this time.

"Leon!".

"Dad!".

"Heh, Guess you muted your calls eventually I see" Leon's dad said. Leon rubbed his head "Yes, Because mom gave me no choice! I had to mute the calls dad".

"I know, I know. I heard about what happened at your school. I'm sorry that I wasn't at home to talk to you about it" Leon's dad said. Leon smiled at him, "Dad, It's fine. Really. All that matters is that I'm okay" he said. His father smiled at him.

"I know, You're my only son after all" Leon's dad said before seeing Aihato lean over at the edge of the screen and waving at him. "Hah hah! I see you have your girlfriend over this morning" he said "Seems she changed her hair when I last saw her, And she's lost a bit of weight in her chest".

"D-dad! Don't say that to Aihato!" Leon said as he looked at Aihato who was looking away then glancing at him. Leon's dad sighed a bit "Heh, Sorry. But it's what I see, You're mother would not stop talking about how she was over your house that day. But that's not the reason why I've called you today on your day off from school".

"It's not?" Leon said.

"Nope, My bosses higher ups have finally funded us the materials for our studios. Plus, They have given me an unlimited supply of material and a working station for me to do my costumes at my own home. So I can make as many Spider-Man suits whenever I want or if you want one, So no more money will be taken out of our pockets. So, We're going to celebrate! I'm not sure when we'll make the date, But I'll text you. And your more than welcome to bring your girlfriend along too" Leon's dad said.

Leon was happy as he could be, The higher ups finally got there shit together and paid up. Now his family could save up their money as planned.

"Dad that's great! And of course, I'll be happy to bring Aihato too" Leon said. This got Aihato to hug him from behind, "Congratulations, Leon!" She said.

Leon's dad smirked. "Well, I'll leave you kids be. I wouldn't want to bother you today. We can talk about this latter, So you two be safe" he said. Leon nodded at his father.

"We will, And same to you dad".

"I shall, Until then".

Call end.

Leon looked at Aihato who was smiling at him. "This is awesome! Now my father won't have to worry about money problems. This is great!" He said. Aihato then kissed his cheek, "I'm happy for you Leon" she said.

"Thanks, Aihato" Leon said as he held Aihato even closer to him, Aihato placed her hands on his bare chest as the two blushed a bit, Their faces inches from touching.

"Umm...Leon...Nao told me that I have a crush on you...and that I should wait until I'm ready to express my feelings more..." Aihato said as she looked away from him "You...you don't mind me having a bit of a crush on you...do you?".

Leon just looked at Aihato, He actually in all honesty had small feelings for her. But that was something he wanted to let develop for a bit instead of jumping the gun, He blushed as she misses her forehead.

"I don't mind, Aihato. In fact, I feel the same way" he said getting Aihato to look him straight in the eye. "You...you do?" She said "But what about Akiho? I heard from my keen hearing that she's had a thing for you for over a year! I don't...I don't want to mess anything up..." She said in an upset tone to the point she was actually crying. Leon gently wiped her tears away as she placed his hand under her chin and kissed her forehead again.

"You won't mess anything up, Aihato. The feelings that I have for you are the same as yours, They just need to develop overtime. Truth is, I don't know how I am going to choose when that time comes" Leon said truthfully. Aihato smiled at him as she held his face.

"I'm glad that you have the same feelings as me" she said "And don't worry, I'll still be with you, Even if can't decide. I'll still be by your side". Leon smiled as she laid his head on her head.

"Aihato..." Leon said "You truly are an amazing girl". Aihato blushed as she laid her head on his chest and purred, "You're making me blush" she said.

"I thought that was the point".

Aihato looked up at Leon again, Leon then smirked at her as he then released her as he walked over to his closet. Aihato then pondered something a bit. "Hey, Leon" Aihato said.

"Yes, Aihato?".

"Can you...can you help me with something?".

"Depends, What kind of something do you want me to help you with?".

Aihato then transformed her appearance to that of Stella Vermillion again. She then glanced at Leon "I'll be keeping my public appearance as Stella from now on. But, I'd like to make some adjustments to my body. If you'll help me with that?" She said.

Leon nodded as he held his Superior Spider-Man suit, "Sure" he said "I'd love to help you with that". Aihato blushed as she smiled at her host.

"Thank you, Leon".

-an hour latter-

Leon was going across the city as Spider-Man, He was making sure to keep his eyes open for any Parasytes attacking any humans. He helped out Aihato with her human appearance. Which consisted of her keeping her Heterochromia eyes, Rias's body, Saeko's hips, Stella's face and red hair, She now had M-sized breasts, And an onion ass.

Leon blushed as he swallowed hard at the thought, He liked Aihato, But he promised that he wouldn't rush her or force her to do something that would make her feel uncomfortable. He shook his head as he focused on his job. Shisei appeared at his ear "Leon, I'm detecting one of my kind. About 37 meters away" he said.

"Right!" Leon said. Leon made sure to follow Shisei's instructions to the source. He was now 10 meters away, "Leon, Their are three more of my kind as well with the original wavelength".

"So we have four to deal with?".

"It is possible".

"I see...".

Leon made it to his destination as he saw one male teenager backed up against the wall, As two people walked over to him.

"H-hey guys, Come on. Can't we just talk about this?" The boy said. The two assailants then uncoiled their heads as they had their bladed tendrils aimed at him. 'Shit! Now would be a good time to-', Suddenly, That's when the assistants were quickly dispatched by Leon who dropped on them with his claws impaled into their chests, Taking out their hearts.

The boy was stunned.

"Woah! You're Spider-Man! You saved my life" the teen said. Leon looked up at him as he nodded.

"Anytime, I'm glad that I could help" Leon said. However Shisei then appeared "Leon, The other two that I sensed are in him. Their in his legs" he said. Leon looked at the teen who just looked at him.

"Uhh, Who was that?" The teen asked.

"That..." Leon then took off his mask as Shisei and Aihato appeared on his neck "Would be my Parasytes. I take it your like us as well?". The teen was in shock as he saw the two Parasytes on Leon's neck, He then gained his composure.

"You...you've got two as well?".

"Hm? What are you talking about?".

That's when the boys legs had eyes and mouths on each leg. "Hey! You're just like us!" The boys left leg said. "Yeah, Yeah! Just like us!" His right leg said. Leon, Aihato, And Shisei just blinked at them until Aihato spoke.

"Oh wow! You're just like us! Only, In your hosts legs" she said. "I see..." Shisei said with curiosity "So you both failed and took refuge inside of your hosts limbs that give mobility, Interesting".

The teen just looked at Leon's Parasytes in curiosity as he glanced at Leon. "So, Looks like your partners have their own personalities like mine I see" the teen said "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't say this sooner. My name is Dylan, And my I care to ask who the three of you guys are perhaps?" Dylan said. Leon held out his hand to him.

"Leon Ketsui".

"And I'm Aihato Yosuru! And this here is my brother, Shisei! He's an asshole. And my host, Leon. I have a crush on him!" Aihato said happily.

"Shut up you idiot!" Shisei said bitterly. Leon giggled a bit, "Pay no mind to Shisei, He can be cold 99% of the time. But Aihato here is right. It's good to meet you Dylan, Do your Parasytes have a name as well?".

Dylan smirked a bit.

"Yeah, The right one is Sen, And the left one is Ni" Dylan said. Sen and Ni smiled at them.

"Yeah! Those are our names" Sen said.

"Yeah! Pretty cool names!" Ni said.

Leon smiled at them "Heh, Your Parasytes are quite the happy bunch" he said. Dylan scratched the side of his face, "That they are, But I guess they like to be happy, Or so I think at least" Dylan said "But hey question, Why are you cosplaying as Superior Spider-Man anyway?".

Leon smiled at him as he crossed his arms. "Trust me it's a very long story, Dylan. But first, We should probably meet with my friend, Nao. He's just like me" he said. Dylan, Sen, And Ni looked at each other then back at Leon.

"You sure? He won't try to attack us will he?" Dylan said with a bit of fear. Leon shook his head at him "He won't, Trust me" Leon reassured him. Dylan looked at him until Ni spoke.

"Okay, We'll follow you" he said "But if we sense anything funny! We're bolting!".

"Deal!" Leon said as he put on his mask "Let me call him up, And we can get going". Leon then pulled out his cell as he dialed up Nao's number.

"Leon!".

"Nao! Good news! I found another one like us! And I wanted to see if we could all meet up".

"That's fine with me, Head over to my place I'll give you the directions" Nao said as he told him where to go to find his house.

A/n: sorry about being gone for so long. I've been working that I actually almost forgot my work, And I need to still work out a plot for this story. I hope that I make more than one chapter next time, But this is what happens when I don't keep writing constantly.

I'll make sure to do better in the other chapters. Comments are welcome.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 the bond of failures

Daku was in his limousine as he was driving down the road, He left his son Enois to work with his new Parasyte partner. Daku looked at the small still dormant Parasyte ball that was in a small bottle, Clutched in his hand.

Daku was starting to smile.

'This...will help me a lot' he thought until the driver called out to him "We're here, Sir" the driver said. Daku looked out his window to see a small complex. He got out of the car and walked inside.

-the complex-

Daku walked down the hallway, He glanced at the vast amounts of "Things" in giant glass casings. He smiled to himself, He knew everything about each strange object, And he knew that he was making a right call.

Daku stopped as he opened the door to see a large amount of scientists all over the oval area. Daku smiled as he saw the one in the center working on his latest project.

"Smith! Long time, No see!" Daku said happily. The man known as Smith stopped with his work as he turned to the voice and smiled as well to see his old friend from college so long ago.

"Daku! You old fool!" Smith said as they both shook hands "How have you been? I've heard that your running for mayor. Heh, You haven't changed since college, How's everything?".

"Everything is fine for now Smith, But...I need a favor done. If you don't mind?" Daku asked. Smith smirked a bit, "Figures you'd asked that" he said "So...what can I be of help with?".

Daku then pulled out the small bottle.

"By cloning this".

-meanwhile-

Leon and Dylan had made there way to Nao's house in a few minutes. Well, More so a few seconds thanks to Leon's tendrils swinging them across. Dylan was sitting on the steps as he was breathing slowly.

"Jeez" he said "That...that makes me sick! How do you stand to do that without getting ill, Leon?". Leon stood at the steps as he looked at his new Parasyte friend.

"You get used to it after being in the air for so long" Leon said before pressing Nao's doorbell. There was a sound on the other end, Until Nao opened the door as he looked at Leon and the other boy.

"Ah, Good. You guys made it" Nao said "Come on inside". Leon gestured for Dylan who stood up and followed him into the house. Nao closed and locked the door as he walked in front of them. "So, I hear that this guy is like us?" Nao asked as he glanced at Dylan.

Dylan's legs then formed faces.

"Yeah we are!" Sen said as his partner spoke "Yup! But are you one of us as well? I don't sense anything from you" Ni said. Nao smiled at them.

"My Parasyte is keeping me alive. So you really can't sense him at all since he's in my bloodstream". Dylan and his Parasytes were impressed.

"Ohh, That's not a bad little trick" Dylan said.

"I know" Leon said as Aihato separated from her host as she held his arms tightly. Dylan was stunned at her beauty, As well as other things.

"Wow! That is one hot Parasyte!" Dylan said as a bit of drool came down his mouth. Aihato just held onto Leon more. "Leon's my host, And my crush. He gets to stare, Please stop staring at me.." She said.

Dylan quickly stopped his staring as he wiped the drool from his lip.

"Sorry" he said "I've just never seen a girl as hot as you. Parasyte or not". Aihato laid her head on Leon's chest as Leon wrapped his arm around her waist. Nao smiled at them, "They make a cute couple" he said getting the two to blush.

"T-thanks..." Leon and Aihato said. That's when Shisei shook his head and spoke up. "Enough wasting time" he said "I think we should all explain what our stories are to our new failed host".

Nao then snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah! Shisei's right!" Nao said as he looked at Dylan "Dylan...what do you know so far about your Parasytes?". Dylan looked at Nao as he pondered.

"Not much" he said "Only that Ni and Sen go into my legs one night as I was going home. And I've been able to sense other Parasytes, But we mostly avoid them. Well...until Leon showed up".

"I see..." Nao said.

"Nevertheless, We shall tell you what we know so far" Shisei said.

Dylan, Ni, And Sen looked at each other then at him.

"Fine with us" they said.

-meanwhile-

Smith and Daku were in his private lab as the two men were working with the dormant Parasyte that was still in the ball. Smith had been explained about what happened at the hospital with Daku's son, He didn't believe a word of it, But Daku insisted that it was all true. He asked him if there was a way to clone the sleeping Parasyte.

The answer was yes.

Smith then took his friend to his secret security lab that was in the lower level of the building complex, And only accessible to Smith only. This was were he could conduct his illegal experiments without the government or anyone else tell him otherwise.

Daku and Smith placed the Parasyte ball in a small tube chamber as Smith went to work on starting the machine up.

"Okay" Smith said "Before we do this, Remind me exactly why you need this thing cloned?".

Daku smiled at his friend "To help with my election of course" he said "But to also have the best super soldiers as well, You should have seen my son! He killed all of the doctors in a few seconds. If we clone this thing, Then we'll have ourselves a massive and powerful army!".

"Heh, You plan on using this thing to take out your competitor running against you, Daku?" Smith said with a bit of curiosity in his tone. Daku waved his hand at him "What, No, of course not. I'm a pure man at heart".

"Huh, You sure are. Well If you plan to take him out, I recommend doing so when he is most vulnerable. The less attention from citizens the better" Smith said as he then pressed the button on his machine. The machine then began to start as it analyzed the Parasyte ball with each detail, The machine kept running until it stopped. Smith and Daku walked over to the machine as Smith opened up the small tube chamber as they saw not one, But four new Parasytes. Daku and Smith then saw some of them begin to open up, Revealing Parasyte worms.

"Well well, I'll be dammed. Looks like we made progress" Smith said.

"Thank god to that" Daku said "We better get them ready for my men, They'll be the test dummies since Enois's partner told us that the brain was it's main objective. Once we inject my men's brains, We'll add four more into the limbs, Sound good, Smith?" Daku said.

Smith nodded at his idea "Not bad, Get your men. I'll get these things in jars so they don't get lose or infect me. I'll have the sleep gass ready and the needle gun too" he said as he went to get jars for the Parasytes that were looking all over the place.

Daku then walked out of the hidden lab as he smiled widely.

"This election is going to be interesting".

A/n: done. Good news! I finally have a set amount of chapters to work with! And a plot going for this story finally! Yay! I wrote down over 53 chapters that I'll be working on. After that, I'll be watching Chivalry of a failed knight, I took some time while brainstorming to look at some of reviews for it. It looks interesting. So, Knowing me I went and made an oc with powers and everything, So I have that set up for latter after this story is finished.

This is going to be a long night of non stop writing.

Better get the coffee...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 odd morning

-the next day-

Leon was in his bed as Aihato was with him in bed holding him close. After their encounter with Dylan and his Parasytes Ni and Sen, He and Nao told them what they knew so far and what they plan to do. Dylan understood what they meant and took it to heart, And told them that he would keep in contact with his new friends if anything happened. He told them that he went to the same school as them and it would be easier for them to communicate out of classes.

Leon was sleeping as Aihato was moving her hands all over his body again. Her appearance was now that of Kochou Yoshida from Nourin, Body and all. Aihato was blushing more and more as she felt Leon's bare chest.

'Ahhh, Leon is so toned' she thought as her hands then landed on his abdomen. Aihato gulped slowly as she knew were she was. 'Leon's...sex organ...I'm close' she thought. She then proceeded to gently move her hands down and into his sweat pants to feel it, This time actually going for it without freezing up. Aihato landed her hands on her hosts boxers. She then began to get even redder as her left hand went farther and poked at the tent that was pitched, She had heard from Leon as he told her about morning wood, But she didn't understand it until now.

'Leon's so stiff...I hope this isn't hurting him' she thought, Aihato then felt a small opening in his boxers. Aihato froze up quick, She knew were that hole would lead her hand, And she was starting to back out a bit.

'If I put my hand in this hole...I'll be touching Leon's bare sex organ! His stiff sex organ!' Aihato thought as she became redder than before. That's when Leon moved his body over to hers in his sleep, As her hand went with it and was now in the open hole in his boxers. Aihato was now feeling hot all over her body, Her face was pure red now.

She glanced down at her hand under the covers, She could feel it in her grip, She could feel Leon's bare penis in her left hand. Aihato took a deep breath and gently and very slowly moved her hand up and down his shaft. She felt her breathing getting hot as she glanced at Leon who was starting to moan a bit in his sleep.

"A...Ahhh...Aihato..." Leon said as he sighed happily "That feels really good...".

Aihato then pulled her hand out of his sweats as she just looked at Leon, Still red all over. Leon smirked as he opened his right eye as her. "What's wrong?" He said forming a smile "Did you enjoy your little adventure?".

Aihato just blinked at Leon as she turned to the other side in the bed "N-No...I...I..." She stuttered. Leon then turned her around and kissed her cheeks and forehead, Aihato blinked at her host as he just kept his smile on her.

"Aihato, It's alright. You're just letting your feelings grow more, Bit by bit. I don't mind you touching me like that, After all, Only you and you alone can touch me like that. No one else can" Leon said. Aihato blinked again at him as she then leaned closer to his body. Aihato glanced up at Leon's eyes as she stared into them.

"Hey...Leon..." Aihato said.

"Yes, Aihato?".

"Can I, Ummm...can I touch you...you k-know were I mean...?".

Leon slowly nodded his head as he then pushed the covers off of them, Leon then proceeded to pull off his sweats and boxers, Revealing his hard long and throbbing penis. Aihato just looked at it with amazement. It was around 6 to 7 inches, Almost an 8. Aihato looked at Leon again to see if it was truly okay to touch him.

Leon only replied to her with a nod and a smile, Aihato blushed as she then slowly reached for it, She gently wrapped her hand around his shaft as she began to stroke it gently in her grip. Aihato glanced at Leon who was silently moaning to himself as he glanced at Aihato who was still looking at him. Leon then moved his left hand over to her as he touched her abdomen and gently rubbed it.

Aihato began to breath a little hard as she then moved her other hand over to his, She brought his hand up to her large breasts as she placed his hand on them. Leon blushed as he licked his lips and began to massage her right breast. Aihato began to moan a bit in ecstasy.

As the two were pleasuring themselves, Shisei began to creep up on them as he had one of his eyes extended from Leon's back and carefully watched them.

"Hmmm, Interesting" he said. Leon and Aihato heard him as they stopped what they were doing as they glanced at Shisei spying on them.

"What the hell, Shisei!?" Aihato and Leon said angrily. Shisei had a bored expression plastered on his eye "I was just watching the two of you mate. I don't see a reason to stop if I'm observing".

"That's because it's creepy you jackass!" Leon said as he leaned up and got out of bed. Aihato sighed in disappointment as she got up as well and followed Leon. The two got themselves ready for the day. After the two got freshened up from the bathroom, Leon and Aihato made some breakfast. Leon decided to cook for her this time, Aihato just watched as Leon made some eggs and bacon for her. Aihato however was focused on Leon.

She smiled as she placed her head on her hands as she had her elbows on the table. She eyed Leon up and down as he cooked shirtless, Aihato blushed as she licked her lips in bliss. 'Leon' Aihato thought. She was slowly getting more and more attracted to him as the days went by.

Aihato began to blush as she then got up from her chair and walked behind him and held his waist, Leon had finished with the food as he turned off the stove. He glanced at Aihato who had laid her head on his shoulder.

"Enjoying yourself?" Leon said.

Aihato smiled at him "I am, But...", Aihato then began to move her hands all over Leon's bare chest again, This time placing her left hand on his abdomen as it went lower.

"I feel hot...".

Leon quickly thought of two things on that word alone:

could not be feeling well.

was horny.

He knew that option 1 was out of the question, She wasn't sick. But for option 2, That was a different story all together.

"Aihato..." Leon said "Are you, In heat?". Leon felt Aihato move her head up and down as she gently bit his neck. "Leon...I feel hot...down there. Can we...can you help me with it?" she asked him. Leon was silent on his end, True he was feeling the same way about her, But he wanted to wait until her feelings for him were at their final stage.

Leon smiled at her as he turned around to face Aihato.

"Listen, Aihato. I'd be more than happy to help you with your urge, But I'm just not ready for that just yet. Not until you have reached the final stage of how you feel about me. I know it sounds stupid, But try to bare with it a little bit longer, Okay?".

Aihato looked into Leon's eyes, She really wanted to mate with him, But he had a point, He wanted to wait until she was fully ready to accept her feelings at their peak. After all, She liked him, And she had a crush on him. But understood, And decided to be patient about it.

"Okay..." Aihato said "But what do I do with this heat until then?". Leon titled his head at her "Have you tried, Masturbation?" He asked her.

"What's that?".

"It's were a human can get off without the need of a partner. A solo act were the person uses their hands or toys to stimulate sexual arousal. I'm sure I have a book on that somewhere. You can also watch porn videos or magazines to help too, I honestly vote trying the internet for help with that".

Aihato pondered a bit, She read about sex, But didn't read about Masturbation. She nodded at Leon. "Okay! I'll look over that in the book, Then get to work!" She said as she ran off into his room. Leon placed his hand on his head and sighed as Shisei appeared on his forehead.

"That was the most awkward advice I have ever hear you say" Shisei said "Perhaps we should watch her to see if she does it right".

Smack!

Leon hit Shisei in the face as he glanced up at him.

"Okay, That was without a doubt. The most creepiest and disturbing thing you could have said out of your mouth!" Leon said "She's your sister for godsakes!".

"I don't see the problem in watching her Masturbate, She might not know how to-".

"Shut up! Right now! Or I'm spraying you with raid!" Leon threatened, Just then that's when he heard police car sirens pass his street. Leon ran to the window in his kitchen to see them drive down the road.

"Huh? I wonder why their in a hurry" Leon said with curiosity "We should follow them!".

Shisei began to protest "Why should we!? It's not like it'll be anything important" he said. Leon began to smile to himself, "Oh sure, Shisei. Nothing important but maybe one of our kind killing innocent humans" Leon said.

Shisei quickly looked at him with his tentacle eye right in Leon's face, "Are you sure?" He asked his host. Leon shrugged.

"One way to find out, Let's suit up and follow".

"Agreed, Get the Spider-Man suit on and follow the police".

Leon smiled as he walked into his room, He saw Aihato sprawled out on the bed as she was using her fingers on her pussy and her off hand to play with her breasts.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! This feels good!" She said in ecstasy. Leon was red all over his body as he quickly grabbed his suit and ran out of the apartment. Aihato ran to the door, Still fully naked.

"Leon wait! Where are you going?" She asked him. Leon turned around as he gestured for her to get back inside the room. "Shisei and I are going to follow some police that passed by our house, I'll be back home I promise" he said.

Aihato placed her finger on her lip and bit it. "Okay" she said "Come back home soon!".

"I will!".

Leon got his suit on as he used his tendrils to swing himself to the city, As he left, He was unaware that Kana was outside his apartment building.

"Huh? Weird? What's Spider-Man doing at Leon's house?" Kana said to herself as she then felt that same strong surge as she did before. "That feeling again! Wait, It's going towards the city" Kana said as she ran after it.

A/n: next chapter is a boss fight! I mean, Bank robbery.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 bank job

-van-

Suchiru and Lock-on were inside the van, As well as a few of his men. He had ordered some of his men to cause a scene for them, Which they did, Suchiru and Lock-on looked at each other and smirked.

"Get the ammo ready!" Lock-on said.

"Oh with pleasure" Suchiru said as he got all of the rockets and bullets, Shells that he needed for his right arm. He then let Lock-on transform into his gun form as he loaded all of the ammunition into him. Suchiru glanced at his men and nodded to give them the signal. They got their masks on as they all got out of the back of the van and headed inside the bank.

-elsewhere-

Leon was swinging his way around the city buildings as he was able to catch up to the cops, Shisei was able to see through the masks eye slots.

"Keep following them, We don't want to lose them" Shisei said. Leon nodded at him "I'm doing just that!" Leon said as he made sure to keep up with the police cars, He kept following them as they then took a right turn, Then a left, Leon kept his sights on them until he saw them all stop in the center of the street and scatter about. Leon landed on a building above them.

"They stopped" Shisei said "It would seem that there destination is here, At this bank".

"I see that you idiot!".

Leon leaned over the building a bit "A bank robbery" he said "But by the looks of things, It's gotta be a real serious one of the swat team is involved with this". Shisei glanced at all of the police that were present.

"9 police, 23 swat units. Perhaps this-", That's when Shisei felt something.

"Huh? Shisei?" Leon said. Shisei looked at Leon as he glanced at the bank. "Leon...one of my kind is in that building" he said.

"Wait!? You serious? Then that's why there are so many police here. Guess they had a run in with a rogue Parasyte".

"That's just it, This one isn't rogue. It's intelligent. I can sense it".

"Intelligent, Then it must be a failed type then".

"That's jumping to conclusions, But that might be the case. We should go after it and take it out". Leon gulped, He had taken care of rouge Parasytes before, But this one was going to be different from his other fights. It would be a challenge of course. Leon then jumped down to the street.

As he began to walk forward, The police stopped him.

"Hold it, What are you-wait! You're Spider-Man!" One of the cops said in awe. Leon nodded at him.

"Yes sir, That I am" he said.

"Holy crap, Man! I've heard stories about you all over stopping the mincemeat killings. You're a hero!".

Leon smiled at the compliment. "Well, Thank you very much" he said "I don't mean to butt in, But I noticed that you guys have a bank robbery going on here".

"Not just any simple bank robbery" the cop said "They got some kind of superhuman in there with them, They told me that he can transform his right arm at will into some kind of whip blade".

This information got Leon's attention, 'I was right, It is a failure type' Leon thought. "I'll help anyway that I can, Just don't follow me for right now. I'll go inside and knock out the robbers. But I'll make sure to get that superhuman told me about". The cop nodded as Leon ran at the bank entrance and shot his tendrils at the side of the building and lunched himself inside.

As he flew in, He saw two of the armed robbers at the front desk.

"Freeze boys! I'm making a deposit!" Leon joked. The two robbers turned to see him.

"What the-gah!" Leon knocked out the two robbers to the floor. Leon stood up as he then got the civilians out of the building, As he was doing that, One of Suchiru's partners looked at the entrance and saw him as he ran to the back.

-the main vault-

Suchiru and his men were walking down to the main vault, He had heard about this place a long time ago. As it was the largest vault in Japan. He was going to be the first to make his mark on it, As Suchiru and the other men walked, They stopped at the huge doors in front of them.

"Time to blow this house down!" Suchiru said as he aimed his Parasyte at the vault and shot two rockets at it. The doors blew open from the blast. As his men ran inside to get what they wanted. Suchiru smirked as he then heard footsteps.

"Boss!" Suchiru's partner said "We've got serious trouble! Two of the guys got knocked out". Suchiru glanced at him.

"What? By who?! Theirs no way that the cops could get through us!" Suchiru said.

"It wasn't the cops, Boss. It was Spider-Man". Suchiru just looked at his partner with a bit of surprise, He had heard about Spider-Man, But him coming after some bank robbers was different to him.

"That Spider-Man kid huh? Stand aside, I'll take care of him" Suchiru as he had three more rockets at the ready "You just get in their and grab what you can!".

"Got it boss!".

Suchiru then looked at Lock-on who had his eye looking all over the place. "What's wrong, You look freaked" he asked his Parasyte, Lock-on then looked up at Suchiru. "One of my kind, Their about 30 meters away, And closing in fast. I assume that it's this Spider-Man" he said.

"So, Looks like our Spider-Man isn't a real spider it seems" Suchiru said "This should be an interesting shootout".

-the hallway-

Leon was running down the hall as he was making his way down the banks lower floors to confront the Parasyte user. Shisei was under Leon's ear the whole time. "Leon, My kind is about 21 meters from us" he said "This will be a lot different from our usual fights".

"I know, Shisei. I just hope we can beat them" Leon said as he made it down another lower level, That's when a blast was heard as it blew a hole into the other level. Leon jumped back as the smoke cleared up.

"Leon! It's here!" Shisei said. Leon glanced up to see a figure walking through the hole as they had a huge weapon on their right arm. Suchiru smirked at Leon.

"So, My partner was right, You're just like him" Suchiru said.

"And you're like me, You have a Parasyte as your comrade" Leon said as he formed his Parasyte claws, Suchiru then let Lock-on form his mouth and eyes on the Parasyte gun.

"That's him! I can sense my kind in his body!" Lock-on said "Kill him!". Suchiru aimed his weapon at Leon, "Sorry kid, Nothing personal. But this is just business". He then fired all of his rockets at the boy, Leaving a crater. Suchiru held up his Parasyte and blew at the smoking barrels.

"What a waste-".

Slash!

"What! Ugh!".

Leon was able to dodge the blast at the last second as he stuck to the celling as the smoke was covering the area. That gave him time to get a sneak attack at Suchiru's abdomen, His claws went in deep, Making him lose a lot of his blood. Leon smirked under his mask.

"Pay attention next time!" He mocked.

Suchiru held his abdomen as he smacked Leon into the wall. "Damn! That was my fault...not bad kid" Suchiru said, Lock-on took control and began to fire upon him.

"Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!" Lock-on shouted as he fired all of the ammo that was in him, Shisei was quick to react as he took control of the body and ran up one of the upper levels. Lock-on stopped firing at him as he formed seven blades around the gun barrel. "Let's get that pest before he can get the cops!".

"This will take only ten seconds" Suchiru said as he ran after his opponent to the upper levels. Leon was wall crawling on the celling as he made himself hidden from Suchiru. Suchiru ran up the upper level of the bank as he was at the ready, "Damn kid! Don't tell me he got out of here that fast?" He said to himself. Lock-on however was sensing their presence.

"Suchiru! Above you!" Lock-on said.

Suchiru looked up and fired at the celling, Only to see nothing. That's when he saw Leon at the corner of his eye come at him with his claws. Suchiru was able to block the attack with his blades as he shot out four tendrils at him, Leon stayed focused on the attack as he used his tendrils at him as well, Suchiru smirked as he used his other blades on his Parasyte to fire the other tendrils at his tendrils and Larry them. Leon took that as an opening as he ran at him full speed.

"What!? That kid used his tendrils as a distraction!?" Suchiru said as he opened fired at him at close range with his shotgun shells, Leon took the hit of the shotgun blast to his right shoulder as he then impaled Suchiru through the heart. Suchiru just looked at him in a bit of shock, But began to smile.

"Heh heh, To be kill in record time...this is something else" he said "Hey, What's your name...kid?".

"It's Leon".

"Leon huh...Heh, Guess I should have played by cards better...but I guess I gambled on the wrong card...heh heh".

Leon then ripped out Suchiru's heart as Suchiru fell to the ground, His Parasyte Lock-on was quickly dying as well. "Dammit...You both...are assholes..." Lock-on said as he tried to aim at them, But he felt his life leaving his hosts body as he began to shrivel up and die. Leon took deep breaths as he placed his hand on his right shoulder as he walked forward to the entrance.

-outside-

Leon made his way to the cops who were at the doorway, As they saw Leon walk out. The cops and swat members all ran inside after the remaining men. Leon watched then run past him as the cop from earlier ran up to him.

"Thanks, Spider-Man! We'll take it from here".

"Go on ahead, It would seem the guy you told me about is no more, He's dead, I had no choice but to kill him".

"Hey, I'm fine with that. Guy deserved it after what he did to my pals, With him dead we won't have a problem getting the others. Thanks again".

Leon watched the cop run in as Leon looked at his shoulder, It was painful, A bit of his suit was damaged but that didn't matter at the moment. He then shot out his tendrils and headed home. As he left Kana was peeking her head from the side of a building.

"I wonder where he's off too now?" She said to herself as she gave chase. Kana ran down the street to follow Spider-Man as fast as she could, But she couldn't catch up as he was swinging too fast. Kana panted as she stopped to take her breath.

"Ahh...ahh...damn he's too fast" she said "I can't keep up". She then felt that surge again, It was strong, But it's strength faded a bit. Kana placed her hand over her chest.

"My power...I have a super power, And it let's me sense my soulmate".

She then began to smile a bit.

"And my soulmate just got away".

A/n: sorry for killing off Suchiru, I know that some of you might have wanted him to survive. But I honestly had him as just cannon fodder for the story. I have others like that latter down the road I'm afraid. But I hope that you still enjoy the story.


End file.
